Dreams Of Gold
by Bella-with-the-blue-eyes
Summary: Bella is a 16 yr old Olympic gymnast for the USA. Edward Cullen is the all around American and World Swimming Champion, and gold medal favorite at only 18. Going for the Gold takes on a whole new meaning when these two champions meet in an all out competi
1. Chapter 1

If I could just point my toe a little more and then bring back my leg I could…

Summary:

Bella is a 16 yr old Olympic gymnast for the USA. Edward Cullen is the all around American and World Swimming Champion, and gold medal favorite at only 18. Bella is a down-to-earth newcomer. Edward is a rich boy with a playboy reputation. Going for the Gold takes on a whole new meaning when these two champions meet in an all out competition that goes beyond the gym and the pool. AU. All human.

Ok, I'm an Olympic freak, and between Michael Phelps AWESOMNESS and Nastia Luiken and Shawn Johnson's triumphs I have been glued to my TV. I haven't been able to concentrate on my other fanfics so I decided to write this instead. They seem a little OOC in the first few chapters, but that is to set up for later chapters. Let me know if it is any good or if I should drop it and pretend it never happened. Review.

XOXO,

Meg

--

If I could just point my toe a little more and then bring back my leg I could…

" Excuse me." A voice cut into to my concentration.

I looked up in shock and then irritation. Couldn't whoever it was see that I wasn't really up for talking. I mean my plane seat was reclined, my I-pod was on, and I had one of those stupid eye-covering things on to block out everything. He didn't say anything else for a minute and I figured he thought I was asleep.

" Excuse me," the voice said again.

This time I opened my eyes in irritation, then realized that I needed to take off the eye mask. I pulled it off, and looked up- way up, to see the eyes of the one and only Edward Cullen, world champion swimmer extraordinaire, and Olympic favorite, who was looking at me expectantly.

Wow, he is gorgeous I thought… too bad he's a total ass. Yeah, I know you all just pulled out the pitchforks, how could America's Aquaman, ever be a jerk? Well his sweet façade is just an act for the cameras. In reality, he is an egotistical playboy of a snob.

How do I know this? Well, I'm on the American gymnast team heading for the 2012 Olympics in London, and on the team with me is none other than Alice Cullen, his sister. And the American coach? Carlisle Cullen, his father. So needless to say Edward hung around the gym a lot since qualifications, and I might be a newcomer to this level of gymnastics, but the others on the team aren't and let me tell you, they have stories about him. At first I tried not to judge him, you know going along with the old adage never judge a book by its cover. But then every time I walked past and said hi or whatever he would just look away and ignore me, so whatever, my opinion… jerk.

" Is this seat taken? Cause mine is too near the stewardess cabin and they are fawning all over me."

" I guess not," I answered, as he sat down without waiting for permission. I stuck my headphones back in, pulled my eye cover back on and tried to get my concentration back. "Ugh," I sighed. It was no use; now that I was interrupted I couldn't get it back. I decided to go back to the bathroom and had to practically hop over his ridiculously long legs. He smirked, ruining his sleeping pretense. I glared and turned around just to walk into a human mountain.

Emmett Cullen, Edward's cousin and Olympic weightlifter, was walking down the aisle along with his supermodel wife, Rosalie Hale Cullen. Her twin brother Jasper, an Olympic runner was Alice's fiancée.

"Oops sorry," I mumbled.

"Watch where your going shrimp, you don't want to injure my husband," Rosalie snapped.

Ok then apparently sweetness runs in the family. Olympians also run in the family, Edward and Alice's parents were both Olympic gold medallists in gymnastics, then there is Edward and Alice, then their dad's brother was a silver medallist in trampoline, and then there was Emmett, the man could probably lift this plane off the ground- ok obviously, I'm exaggerating.

I made my way back to my seat and fell into a deep sleep until the captain announcing our descent into London woke me.

I had forgotten all about my seatmate until his voice cut into my stretching.

"Sleeptalker hmm?"

That woke me up real quick. Oh crap, I thought I had gotten over this when I was younger. I guess cause I'm so excited for the Olympics; it came back… perfect, just perfect.

" Maybe, it depends on what I said." I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment, as we landed. The possibilities were horrifying.

" You said I was hot." I could here the smirk in his voice.

I groaned.

I heard him stand and grab his bags from the overhead. I was planning on staying hidden until he disembarked.

" Your pretty hot yourself," he flirted, walking away.

I looked up in shock, but he was already gone.

I disembarked followed through Customs, gathered my bags, and located the taxi sent for me by the Olympic committee all in a daze.

Did Edward Cullen say he thought I was hot? And more importantly than that, why did I care?

Ok I wanted to make Bella graceful for once, cause being a klutz my self; it would be awesome to have enough grace to be a gymnast. I might switch POVs; let me know what you think. The first chapter is a little angry, but I'm in a bad mood and my writing tends to reflect that. R and R and let me know what you think. The more reviews the faster I update.


	2. roomies and doubts

"Wow

Ok first of all I wanted to thank my reviewers ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES, CammieSwan1785, Jackie, sli723, Anna, iluvvolleyball, and anyone who alerted or favorite me. I wrote this chapter this quick just for you. Second this chapter is a bit of filler, but the action should be up next chapter. R and R.

Meg.

Disclaimer: So I visited J. Jenks and when he asked me what my new name would be I said Stephenie Meyer- so yay! Now I own Twilight and Edward… Wait what do you mean I don't? (Breaking Dawn joke with a friend)

--

"Wow." My bag dropped along with my mouth. The hotel suite I was staying in was enormous. There were two queen sized beds, an enormous entertainment center, a huge open space, a mini kitchenette, and best of all, a balcony.

After my shock wore off, I contemplated what to do next. Thanks to my 7-hour nap on the plane I wasn't feeling jetlagged… yet anyway. Well first things first, I decided. A nice long shower was just what I needed after traveling for so long.

The burning hot water and the familiar smell of my strawberry scented shampoo put me immediately at home, despite being in a strange country. I know it sounded weird, but in my profession you travel a lot and it's the little things that remind you of home, whether you're a state or a time zone away.

By the time I was dressed and my hair was dried and straight, it was 9:00 and my roommate still hadn't arrived. I wondered if she was one of the American gymnasts set to arrive tomorrow instead of today or was it later today- time zone changes can be confusing. Regardless, I was out of ideas of what to do next, and sleep was out of the question, even though I knew I had a 5:00 practice tomorrow and by that point the jetlag was sure to have set in. I was filled with a nervous energy that made even sitting still impossible.

I thought maybe if I did some stretches it would calm me down. I pulled out my trusty I-pod and smiled as the sounds of Skillet poured from the speakers. I began with basic stretches, but they quickly morphed into graceful pirouettes, and jetes. All of my favorite ballet moves.

I guess I should explain that I was originally a dancer. I started at the age of three and from that second on, dance was my life. At least it was until I discovered gymnastics.

I was 8 yrs old, and my cousin was having a gymnastics party. I jumped up onto the balance beam and have been there since. I never even thought the Olympics was a possibility, starting at such a late age for a gymnast, but here I am 8 years later. Oh God, what if I'm not good enough?

A slamming door broke my internal debate. I glanced around in surprise to see Alice Cullen and three bellhops walking into the room. Alice was jabbering on a cell phone a mile a minute, while the three bellhops struggled with an insane amount of luggage.

"I know Jazz, I miss you too," Alice said directing the Bellhops to place all of the luggage on the bed closer to the glass window that led to the balcony. She didn't seem to have noticed me yet. Just when I thought that the bed was going to collapse under the weight of her bags, another bellhop walked in, this one laden with shopping bags. That was probably why she was so late; she was shopping. She tipped the bellhops and hung up the phone all in one move.

" Hi," I said tentatively. I'm super shy; it's only in the gym that I come out of my shell.

Alice glanced over at me and frowned slightly, but then her pixie face morphed into a smile. " Hey, I thought I was going to have a single, but I guess its cool. I don't know about you, but as soon as I get all this stuff off my bed I'm crashing. I can unpack tomorrow." I was glad that one of the Cullens seemed nice anyway.

" Need help?" I gestured toward her towering pile of luggage. " Sure," she answered. " It was so hard to pick what to bring. I had to leave so much behind." She pouted, a heartbroken look filling her features.

" Your kidding right?" I looked at her incredulously. She looked at her luggage and then the two suitcases, one small and one large, duffle bag and backpack on mine and giggled.

" Ok, I guess I did pack a little too much, or you could look at it the other way and say that you packed to little. The two of us cracked up at that and then we cleared off her bed and changed into pajamas. Mine was a tank top and cotton pants, hers a fancy peignoir.

Later that night as I lay in bed listening to her quiet snores, unable to sleep myself. I switched between being glad that we seemed to be on the way to being friends and complete and utter terror over what I would have to do in the coming weeks. I finally feel into a restless sleep filled with booing crowds as I failed to do a single tumble right. The beeping of the disqualification buzzer turned into the incessant unwelcome buzzing of my alarm clock.

Let me know what you think. Should I do an Edward POV?


	3. perfect practice

I am sooo happy, the last chapter that I wrote got the most reviews for any one chapter that I have ever posted

I am sooo happy, the last chapter that I wrote got the most reviews for any one chapter that I have ever posted. Aiming for 10 or more this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers addict.to.reading, EdwardpwnsJacob225, i.heart.twilightxx, sli723, back-off-trinity, OnceUponATime170, CammieSwan1785, Belle95, ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES. A special thanks to EdwardpwnsJacob225 for her very enthusiastic review. You guys, along with everyone who favorited or alerted me, are the reason for another personal triumph three chapters in three days. YAY Me!

Disclaimer: So I visited J. Jenks and when he asked me what my new name would be I said Stephenie Meyer- so yay! Now I own Twilight and Edward… Wait what do you mean I don't? (Breaking Dawn joke with a friend)

After I brushed my teeth, washed my face and got a quick breakfast of low calorie yogurt and a mocha lite coffee, I was feeling a little more human or at least as human as anyone, let alone a teenage girl could be at 4:45 in the morning. I ran back upstairs ignoring the elevator to go grab my work-out bag and walked in the room just as Alice's alarm went off. She muttered something that was muffled by her pillow, but sounded like a profanity as she knocked it off the table beside her bed.

I dithered for a moment before going over to her bed and gently shaking her. We had a mandatory team meeting this morning and a team practice right after that.

" NO, Jazz, I don't want to get up yet." She pulled her comforter over her head.

" Alice." I shook her again. " Alice we have a meeting in…" I looked at the clock again, " 10 minutes."

She jumped out of bed, almost knocking me over. " Oh, CRAP! I HATE jetlag, I never wake up in time." She was running around in a whirlwind throwing things all around in her haste to get ready. " I don't even have time to eat anything now," she muttered finally coming to a full stop dressed and pulling her short spiky hair back with a barrette.

" Here," I held out one of the two oranges that I had grabbed for a snack later. She took it with a grateful smile, then glanced at the clock again, yelped and ran out the door, me on her heels.

We made it to Conference room B (thankfully all the rooms had signs in many languages to tell the members from what different countries what rooms they were in) just in time. Coach Carlisle looked at Alice as we slid into our seats at exactly 5:00 and just shook his head at his daughter.

" It's a good thing we're in shape," she whispered to me. " Otherwise we might not have made it." I smothered a giggle with my hand.

" Now that we are all here," Coach Carlisle looked pointedly in our direction as he began. I flushed in embarrassment as my five other teammates and the three alternates laughed. The fourth alternate, Lauren Mallory just glared at me.

Oh, so she was still bitter. I had just beaten her in Qualifications and since then she maintained a frosty attitude and a loudly voiced belief that I beat her purely on luck and that she is the better gymnast. She walked around telling anyone who would listen that I wasn't good enough, just a novice and that I would be the reason we lost if they didn't sub her for me.

" Ignore her," Alice murmured. " She's washed up and she knows it, now that I think about it she never was really all that good to begin with, your much better.

My confidence was bolstered by her comment and I tuned into what Carlisle was saying with a new determination to do better than I ever had before.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

" That's good, now center your weight, that's good and spring into the air. Use the balls of your feet to get more height. Better… again. Perfect. Ok, now basic dismount and then go warm up for your floor exercise. I made a 1-½ twist back flip and stuck it. Then I grabbed a piece of floor near the chairs and began to stretch.

Carlisle was an amazing coach, already I could feel more balance and regularity in my routines and it was only the first day. Next up for practice was floor and floor was my favorite. It was where I got to showcase both my dance and gymnastic skills.

" Bella, your up," Carlisle called in his slightly British accented voice. I jumped to my feet in an unusual show of enthusiasm causing Alice to laugh. It was cool, we had just really become friends last night and already she seemed to know me better than most people who had known me for years.

The second I raised my arms, signaling the start of my routine, everything else fell away. This was where I belonged; this was why I was here. Every doubt and insecurity, every bad evaluation and every doubting press release faded as I flipped and twisted through the air and over the mat. In pure joy I jumped and leapt, tumbling; a huge smile brightening up my face as I stuck my last tumble. The world slowly came back as I realized people were staring. Carlisle, Alice, and a few of the English gymnasts were looking on in disbelief.

" Bella, that was absolutely breathtaking, barely a mistake." Carlisle's British accent was even more prominent that usual due to his amazement. Alice nodded; smiling so hugely that I was shocked her face didn't split in half. One British gymnast looked at her coach in worry. I bit my lip and looked shyly at the ground, wishing that my hair was down so I could use it as a curtain to hide behind.

" All right team, gather round," Carlisle called to the rest of the USA gymnasts. " Go back to your room and shower and rest up for our gracious British hosts are taking us out to dinner tonight as a welcome. Lobby, 7:00, don't be late," he called again as we gathered our stuff to leave.

" Is it just me, or was he looking right at us when he said that," I giggled to Alice as we made our way out of the gym and down the street to our hotel.

" Girls should always be fashionably late young grasshopper," she joked.

" Yes, oh wise fashion advisor," I retorted, as she slipped her arm through mine.

Review, and let me know what you think- aiming for 10 or more people, help a girl out.

XOXO,

Meg


	4. primping and pubs

" Stretching again

You guys are AMAZING! 14 reviews for chapter 3. You guys so made my day. As always I thank my reviewers, CammieSwan1785, Just-Peechy, olympus, .heart.twilightxx, fireonice1292, Gabbeh, EvenstarEverlasting, BuffyGirl07,

Jackie, readingxinxthextwilight, whatever12345,

CorruptMyYouthfulInnocence, sli723, and especially weirdness.of.the.cutie whose review made me laugh. I love the reviews keep it up. Four chapters in 4 days just for you guys.

Disclaimer: So I visited J. Jenks and when he asked me what my new name would be I said Stephenie Meyer- so yay! Now I own Twilight and Edward… Wait what do you mean I don't? (Breaking Dawn joke with a friend)

" Stretching again? Do you ever stop?" Alice poked me on the shoulder when I didn't respond, not hearing her thanks to the brilliance of We The Kings blaring out of my I-pod.

" Huh?"

She repeated her question.

" Oh, it relaxes me." I continued stretching, moving into a graceful pirouette.

" What is that?"

" Oh, I add dance moves into my stretches, it makes it more fun and it stretches my muscles better than just regular stretches."

"Hmm." Alice tried a few moves and followed my lead. Our 'stretches' began to get wilder over the next few minutes, until we were full out dancing.

"Ok," she announced as we collapsed breathless from laughter on my bed. " I think we bypassed stretching and entered bad eighties dance moves world."

I laughed even harder at that and ended up falling off the bed. Alice gave me a hand up, looked at the clock, and sobered up quickly. " We should start getting ready, it's almost 5:30."

" You go ahead, it will only take me like 15 minutes to get ready at most."

" It only takes you 15 minutes to shower, pick out an outfit and do your hair and makeup," Alice questioned.

" No, it only takes me 15 minutes to shower and throw on jeans and a t-shirt." " What?" Alice was looking at me with a scary look on her face. She began pulling me to the en-suite. " Shower." With that she left the room, closing the door on my question.

10 minutes later, I was all squeaky and clean and wrapped in a robe, my hair in a towel, I opened the bathroom door in trepidation.

The room looked like a hurricane had hit it, Hurricane Alice to be exact. Clothes and various beauty products were littered across the suite in a haphazard fashion.

I had just taken all this in when a perky voice sounded behind me, startling me. " Good your done, now change into the outfit on your bed while I shower and leave your hair in the towel.

I walked slowly over to my bed and stared open mouthed at the outfit Alice had picked out for me. A deep royal blue halter-top that bunched at the top of the bodice and in the center of the bodice was a silver brooch. Then there was an artfully torn light wash jean miniskirt. Oh boy. This is sooo not my style.

I tried it on anyway and almost in the same second was close to taking it right back off. The mini skirt was Alice's obviously, but the problem was the fact that she was a lot shorter than me and therefore the skirt was practically indecent on me. It showed much more of my legs than I ever showed with the exception of my leotards.

Then the shirt, I basically had no curves, like most gymnasts, but this shirt showed otherwise. I had a chest! I was just self-consciously tugging the skirt down when Alice reentered the room.

" Wow, you look amazing! I am good," she enthused.

" It's not too short," I asked blushing at her praise.

" Of course not," she answered shoving me into a chair. For the next forty-five minutes, I was primped to the extreme. My chestnut colored hair, long for a gymnasts', was blown out and curled. Tons of different types of makeup were applied, except for blush, which as Alice pointed out, I brought my own. I sat there with my trusty I-pod, listening to Blue October to keep me from being bored out of my mind.

Finally she was done. "Perfect, now stay here while I get ready cause I want to see your face when you look in the mirror.

No more than ten minutes later she was done styling her short spiky hair, finished her makeup and was back in front of me. She pulled me to the floor length mirror on the back of the bathroom door and I gaped in shock.

The brunette stranger looking at me from the mirror was simply breathtaking. Her shiny dark hair was curled to perfection. Her warm chocolate eyes looked dark and mysterious done up in a smokey style. Her eyelashes were so long and dark that they cast shadows on her peaches and cream skin. A glossy red lip-gloss brought out the natural pink tint on her cheeks. Her long legs looked endless in the skirt, she had just the right amount of curves highlighted by the halter, and the color drew attention to her creamy skin without washing it out. Her strapy silver heels pulled everything together. All combined the girl was a…

" You're a knockout," Alice asserted as the strangers' hand reached up to touch mine at the same time. The only word I could manage was "WOW!"

Alice giggled as she pulled me out the door. " And dad will be pleased, we are ready five minutes early.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The American gymnast teams, men and women, had just finished a long dinner with the British gymnastic teams. Even though we would be competitors in the coming weeks, our host countries' gymnasts were really nice and we were all mixed together talking.

" So, Isabella is it?"

" Bella," I corrected the British male gymnast.

"Bella, hi, I'm Mike Newton."

" Hi," I smiled at him. The way he smiled back reminded me of a golden retriever puppy; eager to please and very friendly.

" Do, you and Alice want to come to a pub with us, a bunch from both teams are heading out and we were wondering if you two wanted to tag along.

I glanced over at Alice and she nodded gamely. " Sure," I smiled again.

In the end it was about 20 of us going, mixed from both countries. We walked out the door of the restaurant to the coaches telling us not to be out too late. We walked about three blocks down to a local pub.

I didn't drink any of the alcohol that the team members over 18 offered to us, but I still had an amazing time. I danced and flirted with teammates and competitors alike.

I was just dancing with Alice and a few of the British girls when I noticed the pub door open. And who would walk in? None other than Edward Cullen himself.

He caught my eye and with a smile headed in my direction. Ignoring his sister's greeting he span me into his arms and away into the crowd.

" Um, Edward, what are you doing?"

" What does it look like, I'm stealing you away, Bella."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Yay! Edward. Alright, I need help with what the team leotards should look like. I'm opening it up to anyone who wants to design them. The only thing is they have to be either red, white, blue or a mixture of them and have U.S.A on them somehow. Let me know in a review or pm.

XOXO

Meg


	5. Gymnast's gone wild: British style

" Ugh

Yet again you guys are AWESOME! 21 reviews for the last chapter. I want to thank all my reviewers, but I can't if I want to get this out before midnight. Thank you all. And special thanks to all those who offered to help or are helping with the leotard designs.

XOXO,

Meg

" Ugh." Yet again my alarm clock woke me up way too early for my comfort. I rolled out of bed glancing at the clock as I did so. Well at least it was later than yesterday, I told myself. Although 8:00 seems a lot earlier when you didn't get in until 3:00 am and then didn't fall asleep until much later than that.

I pulled on yoga pants and a sports bra and walked out of the room still half asleep. Yawning, I made my way outside and to the practice running arena.

I had gone around the track a few times at a leisurely pace before I began to fully wake up. And when I did, I wished for the sweet oblivion that being half asleep had afforded me. Last nights events were way to clear in my memory for my taste.

Flashback:

He caught my eye and with a smile headed in my direction. Ignoring his sister's greeting he span me into his arms and away into the crowd.

" Um, Edward, what are you doing?"

" What does it look like, I'm stealing you away, Bella."

I tried to pull away, but he held me closer, his body dancing sinuously with mine. I raised my eyebrows at him and looked pointedly at his arms snared around my waist.

"Oh, just one dance, Bella, what could it hurt" he begged. The look in his gorgeous green eyes as he stared into mine made it impossible to refuse or even more disturbingly, find it in me the desire to pull away. Rather than trust my voice, I twisted my arms around his neck in response.

The song changed, the tempo a little faster than what we had been dancing to. Edward caught me off guard by spinning me out and back in. I noted the spark of amusement and the hint of a challenge in his eyes as I regained my balance. Alright so that's how he wanted to play it. I loved nothing better than a challenge.

With a smirk I upped my dancing, swaying my hips and complicating the footwork. His answering smirk was a little late as he adjusted to the new moves. The dance had a little Cha Cha to it (AN- think the dance from Bring It On: In it to Win It) and the floor was soon cleared as people watched us. Edward dipped me as the song ended. Our crowd erupted in cheers and I blushed prettily.

A slow dance followed and I ignored the voice in my head and took Edward's offered hand. " You know Bella means beautiful," he asked with suggestion as he pulled me close.

" Like, I haven't heard that one before," I answered.

" Well, you look way more than beautiful tonight, you look drop dead sexy," his arm slid from my waist and landed a little lower on my butt.

" That's it." I pulled away and began to walk away until a hand gripped my waist and dipped me again. Edward's lips crashed onto mine. I pushed him away as soon as I got over the shock and practically sprinted through the crowd back to our table; feeling his eyes on my back the whole time.

"Bella, what's wrong," Alice's voice was concerned as I slid back onto the barstool next to her.

"Nothing," I answered, not caring enough that I couldn't lie convincingly as I registered the tingling in my lips and the butterflies in my stomach and what they meant.

She opened her mouth to push it, when our stools suddenly left the floor.

" Hey, lookey what I found, two little dolls," a booming voice echoed jokingly next to my ear.

" Emmett", Alice squealed. She jumped into his arms the second he placed our stools gently back on the floor. " Where is Rose?"

I heard when he told Alice that Rose was at a shoot somewhere, but didn't really pay attention to what he said after that due to the fact that Edward had just made his way over to our little group.

Without stopping to think of anything except my not wanting to get stuck anywhere near him, I turned to the person next to me. The person right next to me was Jacob Black, another member of the U.S.A swim team and Edward's biggest rival. Perfect.

"Dance," I commanded. I bit my lip and tried to look as flirty as possible. Apparently it worked, with a dazed look, Jacob stood up and allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor.

I began to dance sinuously, not sluttily, but still slightly risqué. I was goaded out of my normally shy behavior by the hungry look in Edward's eyes as they bore a hole in my back.

The rest of the night was a blur. Everything moved too fast so that nothing really stood out clearly. One thing that did stand out above the rest was one thing that I wished I couldn't remember clearly. Somehow at some point I ended up making out with Jacob. Full out make out, like on his lap tongues dueling for dominance while hands ran rampant.

And if that wasn't bad enough, our make out session ended abruptly when someone took a picture of us with a camera. Yeah, a picture of us making out. Then to top it all off, the bartender delivered a note shortly after that.

'Great picture', the note read, 'look for it in print.'

It was at that point that I went numb. I could be kicked off the team for something this scandalous. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Alice and Mike. Somehow they managed to get me back to the hotel and in bed.

(End Flashback)

I began to run faster, as though by picking up the speed I could outrun last night and all its gory consequences. Soon I was speeding past all the other athletes on the track.

A charlie-horse finally forced me to slow down. Gasping and rubbing the pulled muscle, I collapsed on the grassy center part of the track.

" God, Bella, you should go out for track rather than gymnastics." Mike's voice cut into my awareness. His voice was gentle, but still it broke my tenuous hold on my emotions and I began sobbing.

He took me into his arms, until I was able to control myself.

" Come on, let's get you back to your room." Mike pulled me to my feet and wrapped an arm around me, supporting most of my weight as we exited the track field. Many people were staring and I looked right past them, until I saw one pair of unique green eyes burning into me with an almost pitying intensity.

Thanks again. Review. Ignore any mistakes didn't have time to edit. Opening ceremonies next chapter.

Meg


	6. Opening ceremonies and opening eyes

Alice opened the door before I could even begin to find my key swipe

Yet again thanks to my reviewers though the last chapter was a little neglected. I am running late again so I don't have time to list all of them, but a heartfelt thanks goes out to each and everyone of you. Now I normally respond to each review, but my internet wasn't letting me respond nor was the pm working for me today, so everyone who didn't get thanked personally, here is a special thanks to you. I hope this lets me post this cause I had a hard time posting another stories' chapter today. Is anybody else having issues with ? Anyway r and r, and EdwardpwnsJacob225, I really need to talk to you, so please with a cherry on top pm me. Let me know what you think of this chapter cause I'm not so sure about it. This story has taken a completely different direction than I first imagined and I'm not really sure how good it is anymore, should I drop it or start over or keep it the way it is? Let me know.

XOXO,

Meg

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alice opened the door before I could even begin to find my swipe key. " Mike, Bella, what are you doing here? You were gone when I got up Bells; I was just coming to find you. She took in my tearstained face and the fact that I was leaning heavily on Mike. Comprehension dawned on her face and the next second she was in action.

Pulling me out of the hallway, she continued on straight to the en-suite. She ran water into the tub and when it was filled tested the water temperature with her hand. " Get in," she told me leaving the room and closing the door all but an inch.

Without thinking, I did what she instructed. As I slid into the warm water, I could hear voices from the other room.

"What happened?" Alice was asking Mike in a concerned voice. She kept it at a quiet tone, but all the same I could hear it.

" I don't know," he answered. " I saw her on the track when I went for a run and she seemed fine, then all of a sudden she took off. She was running like the bloody devil was on her heels… she bypassed half the members of relay team, she should so go out for track… hmm."

" Focus Mike." Alice snapped.

" Oh, yeah, and then she collapsed in the middle of the field clutching her leg. I went up to her to see if she was ok, and she just starting hysterically crying in my arms, that was when I brought here back. I guess everything just caught up to her."

I didn't want to listen anymore. I slid down in the tub until most of my face was under water, but I could still breathe. What the hell was I doing? This wasn't how that it was supposed to be. My first Olympics was supposed to be amazing, something that I would always remember as one of my proudest moments. Instead I was letting it be a nightmare instead of the dream that it should have been.

Right then I made myself a promise, if I didn't get kicked off the team, which I wouldn't even think of as a possibility, I would be the best that I could be in gymnastics, have the best experience here and stay as far as humanely possible from Edward Cullen.

I finished bathing quickly, pulled on one of the fluffy robes, and wrapped my hand in a towel. I walked out of the room resolved in my new positive only attitude.

Alice and Mike looked up at my approach. I smiled brightly at them.

" Hey, guys. I just wanted to thank you for helping me, I really don't know what got into me. I am normally nothing like this."

They looked relieved that I was acting normal again though slightly wary as though I might burst into tears again at any second.

" So your feeling better, Bells?"

" I'm feeling so much better I was stupid to let all that stuff get to me that's not what I'm here for."

"It's ok, your not the first my brother has gotten to," Alice told me with a hug. I just stared at her. How did she know that it was her brother that messed me up like that or at least part of the way, I had to take some responsibility for my idiotic behavior.

Mike looked a little confused at the turn that our conversation had taken, but he hugged me too.

" Want to go out for brunch anyone?"

" Sure, I'm starving," I answered. Alice was back to her bubbly self.

" Is it ok if we go to a certain place," she asked. " Cause I have a surprise for you Bella."

Mike and I looked at each other with the same ' is she crazy' look, but quickly agreed; her enthusiasm was infectious.

20 minutes later we were sitting at a table in a restaurant in the hotel and Alice was practically bouncing out of her seat. " Alice, calm down," I laughed.

" She's just excited to see the look on your face when you see me," a voice came from behind me.

I span around really quickly. " Mom?"

" You didn't think that we would miss your first Olympics did you sweetie?" My mom pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Actually I did think that. I knew Charlie my dad couldn't come. He couldn't leave his post as Police Chief in the small town of Forks Washington. And Renee was on a second honeymoon with her second husband Phil and I told her that it was fine when she explained that Phil had surprised her with the second honeymoon, and I was surprised that she did turn up here. I didn't say any of this aloud though.

" I'm glad you came mom," I said returning her hug. " You too, Phil."

" You sooo should have seen your face," Alice babbled a mile a minute at me.

I turned to her. " Did you know about this?'

" Yep, your mom called the room and I picked up and then we decided to surprise you, even Mike knew about it."

That reminded me of my manners. I introduced everyone still shocked over my 'surprise'.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

We sat there and talked until Alice announced it was time for us to get ready for the Opening Ceremonies tonight and I had promised that she could do my makeup again.

I had forgotten all about the Ceremonies as I caught up with my mom, but jumped up at the reminder. I practically sprinted out of the restaurant with excitement and Alice laughing tried to keep up with my much longer stride.

Yet again I sat there while Alice worked her magic. Only this time I was reading this amazing book called _**The Host, **_by Stephenie Meyer. Alice had to literally pull me away from the book. It took her telling me that I would miss Opening Ceremonies if I didn't stop reading soon. I jumped up again and practically ran out of the room, before she told me we still had ten minutes.

I was so excited at this point that I couldn't stay still. I started pacing the suite. On one of my rounds I caught sight of my reflection and stopped. Alice had worked a miracle again. I was wearing my Team USA clothes that everyone had to wear, but my hair looked so cool. Tiny little cornrowed French braids intertwined with red, white and blue ribbons adorned the top of my head. The ribbons flittered down through the rest of my long hair, which was left down, and poker straight. My eyeliner was a deep blue and I had on white eye shadow and red, white and blue face glitter. All together it looked amazing and really patriotic. Leave it to Alice to make a patriotic fashion statement.

My patriotic reflection was a great distraction and in no time it was time to meet the rest of the team in the lobby.

From that point on everything was a blur. We walked into the stadium proudly as a team, waving flags and taking pictures. The ceremony itself was beyond words and all I felt was a huge flood of pride and more excitement as the Olympic Torch was lit signaling the beginning of what I had worked for for the last 10 years.

It was one of the best nights of my life and one that I knew I could never satisfactorily describe because it was something that you had to experience yourself to fully understand and appreciate.

Everything that had happened in the last few days, every bad decision, every horrible occurrence, every doubt that I had faded into oblivion. At least until after when Carlisle said that he needed to talk to me as soon as we got back to the hotel.

I very nervously paced outside his door as I waited for him to open it. When I did I saw something I had been dreading. Carlisle and the rest of the coaches along with the press coordinator for the American team were all inside, looking at me with troubled expressions.

Oh boy, I thought, taking a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I stepped inside and Carlisle closed the door behind me. " Bella," he said in a serious tone. " Can you explain these?"

I looked down at the table he indicated and saw not one, but two pictures. The one with me kissing Jacob, and one of me kissing EDWARD!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sorry for any mistakes didn't have a chance to proof read. R and R.

Meg


	7. Reprimands and roofs

" Carlisle look the picture with Jacob was a really big mistake, it was stupid and something that I will NEVER be dumb enough

Thanks to all my reviewers, only six for the last chapter- sad. Thanks to addict.to.reading, readingxinxthextwilight- cool writers name by the way, CammieSwan1785, EdwardpwnsJacob225, Corrupt My Youthful Innocen..., and weirdness.of.the.cutie. I did and Edward Pov for you guys. Trying for more reviews- you guys spoiled me in the beginning. Please make me happy and review again! R and R,

XOXO,

Meg

" Carlisle look the picture with Jacob was a really big mistake, it was stupid and something that I will NEVER be dumb enough to repeat," I mumbled quickly as soon as I regained the ability to speak.

He seemed to realize that I was dead serious and obviously repentant.

" And the other picture?"

" That you will have to ask your son about."

" I have every intention of doing that."

As Carlisle stated this, the door opened to reveal the last two people on earth that I ever wanted to see, Edward and Jacob. Jacob looked slightly confused, but Edward looked expectant, so he already knew what was going on. I guess this explains the look earlier on the track.

"But first Bella, I would like to hear your take on everything that happened last night. Were you inebriated? Are there any other incidents that we should know about?"

" I wasn't drunk at all, I swear I didn't even have a sip of alcohol, ask anyone there. What I did was just… stupid and immature. Every 'incident' that occurred is right in front of you, if those weren't idiotic enough."

When I said idiotic, I caught sight of movement over Carlisle's shoulder and glanced quickly at Edward's face. Was that pain, I saw there?

" Well, I cant say I'm glad about this, but I am glad that there is nothing more, and I understand that it seems personal, but unfortunately as an Olympic gymnast your life is no longer private. You need to tell me everything that happened last night."

I took a deep breath and focused at a spot on the floor rather that at anyone's face as I began to speak.

" Well, as you know some of the gymnasts from both teams went to a local pub for fun last night. And that's all it was, harmless fun. I was dancing with Alice, and a few of the other gymnasts when Edward entered the bar. He cut in and we danced together for a while. Then…" I paused, not quite sure how to continue.

" Go on please, Bella."

" Well, we must have gotten our signals crossed, because I viewed it as a dance between two friends while Edward apparently saw as something more since he kissed me. As soon as I knew that we were not on the same page, I left the dance floor and went to sit down. Edward soon joined our table and not feeling comfortable after what happened, I asked Jacob to dance with me. Somehow our dance turned into something more. Somehow we got caught up in the moment and ended up kissing. It wasn't the best decision I have ever made, and I have decided since then that I would not allow myself to be distracted again. I am here to represent my country in the best way that I can as a gymnast and as a representative of the United States." Emboldened by my earlier decision, I appeased each of the members of the room with my eyes, passing over only two.

" I hope that you will allow me to make up for my earlier lapses in judgment and give me a chance to remain on the team. I have worked so hard for this and know that I will work harder than ever if you will give me the chance to prove it to you."

"Bella," Carlisle, silent through my speech, now spoke. " We have no intention of kicking you off the team, you have great potential. But we must warn you, one slip up and you will be disqualified."

I was amazed. " Wait, you didn't call me here to kick me off the team?"

" No, this situation came to my attention earlier and we diffused it for the moment." He smiled. "I remember what it's like to be young, I also remember what its like to have your every move and mistake in public view. We called you here so we could get the full story and then discuss what we could do to fix this. These were brought to our attention before they reached print, but we only have a limited amount of time to fix this and keep it from reaching publication."

" Edward, Jacob? Do you agree that this is what happened?"

They both nodded.

" Ok, in order to stop these from going to print we promised the magazine, that we would give an exclusive interview with you Bella, tomorrow during the team practice. This way they can see you as someone dedicated to what they came here to do and that is the way we are going to sell it. In the meantime the three of you are to stay apart, unless with the rest of the group and even then stay distant to each other in public view. You are teammates and representatives of you country that is all. Do you understand?" All three of us nodded.

" Good now go and get some rest, you all have busy days coming?"

Jacob and I left the room along with the others in the room, but his father held Edward back.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

" Edward, I know you like to have a girl as a distraction when you are competing, but stay away from my gymnasts." My dad wasn't fooled at all. He knew there was more to the story than what Bella had told him. I was glad she hadn't told of how badly I had acted. I did have a reputation as a playboy, but a lot of that was blown up. Unfortunately, the one person I actually did like I acted like a total ass to. I don't know what it was about Bella Swan, but I just couldn't get her out of my head.

She intrigued me when I first saw her after qualifications, but despite rumors I am really not good with women. They are really good with me and that's what gets me into trouble. I was afraid that she wouldn't like me, so I stayed away.

Then I saw her on the plane and had to sit near her, I tried to act cool and suave, but that seemed to make her hate me rather than like me. I came up with all these plans in my head to make it up to her, but then when I entered the pub the other night and saw what Alice had done to her, I just lost it. She is beautiful all the time, but Alice's touch-, which was easily recognized, made her goddess-like

Next thing I know I'm acting in the classic playboy style that I have been wrongly classified in. now I have absolutely no chance with her and almost got her kicked off the team to boot.

" It's different this time, dad, but I will behave ok?"

My dad sighed, but nodded that I could go.

I was tired enough to sleep, but knew that I couldn't until I made it right. Of course I had no idea how to do that, so I thought I might go up to the roof for air to clear my head.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

" When I got back to my room, Alice was already asleep. As exhausted as I was I knew sleep was not a possibility. I decided to go up to the roof for a while, maybe get some air. I quickly changed into comfy softie shorts and a silky pajama tank top and headed up to the roof.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I changed into a pair of sweatpants before I headed up. I was surprised that when I got to the roof and found the door already open. I walked onto the roof, and looked around, momentarily distracted by the amazing view. Then I caught sight of something more breathtaking than the London view below me.

" Bella?"

" Edward?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Review please- sorry if this chapter sucks, but I wrote a 1,329-word chapter in 45 minutes cause I just got home and wanted to update- so sorry for mistakes. Let me know what you think. More gymnastics in the next chapter.


	8. Romancing on the roof

Yet again I want to thank my reviewers, you are the reason that I am getting a chapter a day out instead of doing my summer sc

Yet again I want to thank my reviewers, you are the reason that I am getting a chapter a day out instead of doing my summer school work that I need to finish before school starts, so a special thanks to iluvvolleyball, thinker711, readingxinxthextwilight, Corrupt My Youthful Innocence..., etre.mon.evasion, anime-naruto-rox-16, Just-Peechy, lalalalalala8792, Childhood-Disruption, and CammieSwan1785. Aiming for at least 10 this chapter, pretty please with cherries and chocolate on top! 8 chapters in eight days- personal record. Yay me! R and R.

Meg

Previously: Edward Pov:

I changed into a pair of sweatpants before I headed up. I was surprised that when I got to the roof and found the door already open. I walked onto the roof, and looked around, momentarily distracted by the amazing view. Then I caught sight of something more breathtaking than the London view below me.

" Bella?"

" Edward?"

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

I shivered in the cold night air and wished that I had thought to bring a hoodie, it might be summer, but it was late at night and I forgot that London gets cooler than the States. For a second I considered going back to my room, but then I caught sight of the view spread out below me. This was exactly what I needed I thought as I agilely climbed onto the edge of the skylight to get a better view. I leaned back against it and took in the London night in all its beauty.

All of a sudden, the peaceful quiet night was broken by a voice.

" Bella?"

" Edward?" I squeaked and almost fell of the skylight. Oh graceful. Two strong arms caught me. For a second I was relieved, and then he spoke and I thought about whose arms were the ones that kept me from kissing floor or roof of floor whatever.

" I thought gymnasts were supposed to have good balance," he joked.

" And I thought we were supposed to stay away from each other," I retorted. Sure I was a little hostile, but being in his arms after all that had happened was a little uncomfortable to say the least.

I wriggled free from his arms and under my glare he took a step back. " Are you like stalking me or something?"

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

Great, just great. She totally and completely hates me. I thought it was fate when I stepped onto the roof and she was there too. The sound of my voice had startled her and she almost fell. I threw out my arms and caught her. She looked grateful for a second, but then I had to open my stupid mouth.

" I thought gymnasts were supposed to have balance," I joked.

" And I thought we were supposed to stay away from each other," She retorted.

She wriggled free from my arms and under her fierce if-looks-could-kill-I'd-be-dead-glare I took a step back. " Are you like stalking me or something," she asked in an accusing tone.

I felt like an ass, she obviously didn't want me here and although I would have given almost anything to be able to stay, and grovel, and apologize to her, I decided to give her what she wanted.

" Oh, I'm sorry I'll leave," I mumbled looking anywhere but at her. I turned and headed for the door.

" No, Edward wait."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

" Oh, I'm sorry I'll leave," he mumbled looking dejected and avoiding looking at me. He turned and headed for the door.

" No, Edward wait," I called. I don't know what made me do it, whether it was the lack of sarcastic comeback or just something in his expression, but I did it. " You stay," I tried to fix my mistake while still keeping my promise to stay away from him intact. " I'll go."

I took one last look at the beautiful city spread below me and walked to the door.

" How about we both stay and pretend that the other isn't here."

His suggestion stopped me in my tracks. I was torn between my want to get as far away from him and my reluctance to leave this peaceful place.

"Ok, fine, but if anyone asks neither of us were here." I stuck out my hand and with a smile he stepped forward to shake it. "Agreed."

We ended up sitting kind of close so we both could see the view. We sat in silence though, and if it weren't for the fact that I was hyper-aware of him, I could have pretended that I was alone. I tried to ignore his presence anyway.

A cold wind blew, and I shivered. " May I." He offered.

I looked at him confused. He had on no jacket, wait he didn't have a shirt on either. Yum… I mean… wait what do I mean again?

" You look cold, I thought maybe if I put my arm around you, you might be warmer. If I had a jacket or something I would offer it to you."

I was torn again, but to be perfectly honest, eventually curiosity over what it would feel like to have those muscular arms around me again won in the end. Plus it really was cold. I nodded not quite trusting my voice.

Warm. That's what his arm felt like around me. Warm and strangely at home. The wind blew again and this time I snuggled a little closer. I could not believe what I was doing, but it was like my brain was disconnected to the rest of my body.

We could get in sooo much trouble I thought. I really am quite comfortable the rest of me argued with the small still reasonable part of me.

His broad chest felt strong and safe to me as we sat under the full London moon. All the tension that I had been holding onto left me and I finally felt relaxed…

Sunlight warmed my face. I snuggled closer to something much harder than my mattress and much more sweet smelling. Wait… SUNLIGHT.

" Oh SHIT!" I sat up quickly and any remainder of sweet dreams was quickly dissipated.

" Whazz goin on?" Edward's voice was groggy.

" It's morning we fell asleep."

" So? It's ok calm down Bella, I'm sure no one has noticed that we are missing yet."

" I have practice this morning that's what's wrong. What time is it?" I grabbed his arm and answered my own question. " Crap, it's 7:00, I have to be at the gym in 20 minutes and I still have to change!" I scrambled to my feet.

" Bella, wait, I want to talk, I need to apologize and explain some things to you."

" Edward, I have to go, like this second."

" Fine, but promise me we can talk, tonight, here again? 11:00?"

" Sure," I threw over my shoulder, as I took the stairs from the roof two at a time.

I threw open the door to our suite, almost hitting Alice in the process.

" Bella, where the hell were you? My dad came looking for you this morning and I told him you went for a walk, cause I didn't want you to get into trouble, I'm glad your still on the team." Alice babbled following around as I threw my stuff around trying to get ready.

" I went up to the roof last night for some air, and I must have fallen asleep," I muttered as I tried to pull the ribbons out of my hair and pull sweat pants on over my leotard at the same time.

"Relax," Alice told me. " Dad pushed practice back an half and hour cause of something with the gym being cleaned or something, I don't know. Now let me help you, you have to look nice for the interview today."

I groaned, I forgot about 'Operation Damage Control.' I really was no good with the press.

" You should leave the ribbons in, they look nice, and we can just pull the rest of your hair back into a ponytail so you can practice. Go wash your face and change into a cute leotard and I'll run down and us low-fat yogurts and coffees. What do you want?"

" Uh, strawberry yogurt," I muttered as her words sank in. " And a caramel-lite espresso shot, please. I need the jolt." Alice laughed her tinkling laugh and headed out the door with a nod.

I sat down on my bed and took a deep breath before rifling through my suitcase for what, as Alice call it a cute leotard. I couldn't wear any of my team ones until later this week, but I wanted something patriotic.

By the time Alice got back upstairs I was a lot calmer. I had changed into my dark blue leotard that had paler blue stars shooting across it. I pulled my hair into a neat ponytail and was even putting on some blue eyeliner and black mascara, I know shocker, but I needed to look good for the pictures and the interview. Show that I was a presentable representative who would do her country proud.

"I'm so proud," Alice joked. " My little girl is all grown up and putting makeup on voluntarily.

" Shut up," I shot back as I grabbed my bag and headed to the door. " We don't want to be late for practice.

" What and ruin our hard won reputations as never on time," Alice joked, handing me my coffee and yogurt and digging into to hers.

" Funny," I answered wryly. Sure it was fun to joke, but today was really about me fixing my reputation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Here is a slightly longer chapter for you guys, I'm working on it. Also I meant to have gymnastics in this chapter, but I kind of segued. Anyway review and let me know what you think.

XOXO,

Meg


	9. Bella and Bela

We were the first members of the team to arrive at the gym

I am sooo sorry that I didn't update last night. I didn't get home until almost 2:00 am and my mom wouldn't let me online, so to make it up I wrote a super long chapter- almost 3000 words- 7 pages. Anyway thanks to my reviewers I have reached 100 reviews!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! Thanks to PinkPJ's, Twilight-is-love, i.heart.twilightxx, readingxinxthextwilight, ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES, I.Like.My.Men.Immortal, Arekandera, weirdness.of.the.cutie, missmeyer, cowzgomoo722, Says The Schizophrenic, therealBellaSwan-Cullen, CammieSwan1785, and Corrupt My Youthful Innocence, and anyone who favorited or alerted this story or me. I hope you enjoy if I can get 20 or more I will write another super long chapter.

XOXO,

Meg

We were the first members of the team to arrive at the gym. I saw Carlisle nod at me in approval. He was talking to a woman who was faintly familiar, but I didn't immediately recognize.

"Mom!" Alice called joyfully, running over to hug her mother. Oh, I guess that this Esme Cullen. Gold medallist in the 1984 team Olympics. She wasn't able to compete in the individuals due to a bad leg injury in practice.

" You must be Bella," Esme greeted me warmly as I made my way over. " I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife."

" Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled shyly.

" It's really nice to finally meet you, dear. I've heard so much about you."

Oh, my face fell.

" Oh, no dear," Esme spoke quickly. " I heard many good things about you from both Alice and Carlisle, I'm sorry that I didn't clarify. I also heard about the little bit of trouble that you fell into. Don't worry, we all make mistakes when it comes to boys. How do you think I ended up with my Carlisle?" She jokingly nudged him and I smiled again.

By this point the rest of the team had entered the gym. Carlisle gathered us in a loose circle as he explained what he wanted us to do for the day.

" Ok, ladies, first off this is my wife Esme, she is going to be helping everyone out today." He paused while everyone welcomed Esme.

" Now, since qualifications are tomorrow, I just want you each to do the routines you are planning to use, so that we can fix any last minute glitches. I want to work with everyone individually, so wait until Esme or I are watching to do your routine. Do warm ups in the meantime. I don't want anyone to strain themselves before qualifications. Alright Alice you will be first up on beam after warm-ups and Bella you'll start floor."

We all headed off to warm up. Alice and I grabbed a corner of floor together. We pulled of our sweats while talking. " You know I tried some of those exercises that you showed me, and they really help," Alice was saying.

" I'm glad they help." I was a little preoccupied. I stood up and used the wall to brace my leg as I stretched it.

" I love your leotard," Alice spoke, trying to drag me from out of my own thoughts again. " Blue is really your color."

" Thanks," I was now circling my ankles to loosen them. Facing the wall, I didn't see them enter.

" Oh, my gosh," Alice gasped.

" What!?"

" It's Bela Karolyi and a journalist. Wow, they must have brought him here to comment on your gymnastics while they interview you!"

I gulped. I was just about to respond to Alice's concerned and excited look when our names were called.

" Bella, Alice, if you are warmed up properly, start the exercises," Carlisle instructed us.

" Good luck, Bells," Alice muttered as we split for our separate apparatuses.

"Ok, Bella," Esme said. " Just run through your routine and try to ignore them, it will all be fine." She gave me a comforting squeeze and I stepped onto the mat. I did what I did at competitions and let it all fade away. It was just the mat and I. I raised my arms and began…

My floor exercise was a combination of senior level ballet moves and hard tumbles. It was what gave me such a high start value, but also made it harder to stick. This wasn't the hardest routine I had in my arsenal and I knew that I could do it flawlessly, but I had problems with confidence sometimes.

My first set of tumbles were a little shaky, I under-rotated the first and had a hard time getting the momentum for the rest from that first mistake.

For a second I let my guard slip and I caught sight of Lauren trying to chat with the journalist and get the attention of the photographer. With my next step I was resolved and back in action.

I leapt, straightening my legs out into a perfect in-the-air split. I put more energy into each movement, and my next tumbling set was almost perfect. I felt the rush of air and adrenaline fly past me as I flipped and twisted through the air.

All in all it wasn't the absolute best routine of my career, but it was definitely one of the most improving. I could feel myself higher than ever in the air, my leaps shooting up as though I was taking flight. I had more momentum which took a little time to adjust to, but opened me up to the possibility of increasing the difficulty of my tumbles. I also knew that if I could keep up this amount of concentrated force, I would be able to do more flips and twists in combination.

I stuck my last flip and without fully ending the move, I span low until I landed on one knee on the floor, the other leg extended as I came to a full stop. I caught my breath for a minute before heading over to Esme for the breakdown of my routine.

" Very nice Bella, the beginning was a little off, but you came back strong. You were getting amazing height by the end. You even turned one of your double twist combos into a triple. Just watch confidence and with the new added height, you came close to the line a few times. Overall very nice. I think you opened yourself to new potential." Esme gave a really good breakdown. She had just the right amount of praise and constructive criticism in her review that it helped me visualize exactly where I needed to work.

" I don't think that you need to run it again, it seemed pretty solid. Anyway Carlisle said for you to go talk to the reported while you wait for a chance on the beam. Here." She handed me a water bottle and gave me a little nudge toward where the reporter, Bela Karolyi, and the photographer were waiting.

" You must be Isabella," the reporter simpered as I drew within hearing distance. Mentally I groaned, I knew as well as she did that she knew who I was because the name on her press badge was the same name that came with the photographs. Outwardly I was smiling as warmly as I could.

" Yes, and you are?"

" Nikki Carter, I'm a reporter with the Evening Standard, and this is Jonathan Randall, my photographer. I'm sure you have met Bela Karolyi."

" No, I haven't had the pleasure, but his reputation precedes him." Karolyi had coached some of the best including Mary Lou Retton, and led both American and Romanian Olympics teams to success. He was a legend.

I shook each of their hands, but when I reached Karolyi, he took my hand in his and kissed it. " Your reputation precedes you also dear, and I'm glad to say after your floor exercises, that I am disappointed in what I have heard about you, you have clearly not been done justice my dear."

I blushed as I thanked him for his high praise, and the interview started on a good note.

" Thank you for your time, Bella," Nikki told me after awhile. " I think we are about finished here, but do you mind if we stay and watch for a little? Get some more pictures for the article?"

" I don't mind, but you will have to ask my coach." I shook hands with everyone and yet again Bela Karolyi kissed my hand instead of shaking it. " It was so nice to meet you all," I spoke again, using my well instilled manners. There were mummers of agreement and I then turned and checked if my muscles were still loose, as I headed to take my turn on the balance beam.

I mounted the beam, starting in a handstand. I went through my routine, opening with a combination of three flips. I had very little trouble with the routine until I tried my full twist. I caught myself with a small balance check, mentally chagrining myself. And continued on. I dismounted with a basic handspring full twist landing from a back flip. I didn't stick it though, I took a tiny half step at the end. Needless to say, I was a little frustrated with myself. I was normally very good at the balance beam, it was my second best routine after floor. I consoled myself, however with the thought that this was only practice and not the real thing, as I headed towards Carlisle. I listened to his tips and then tried the little parts that gave me trouble under his advice and scrutiny and felt better as I slowly improved the routine.

In my peripheral, I caught Bela Karolyi staring at me with a speculative expression on his face. I turned and waved as I headed toward the uneven bars and he smiled and nodded back at me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The rest of the practice went the same, some triumphs, some failures, by the end I felt tired, but pleased with my progress. I was sitting in the corner that Alice and I had warmed up in earlier, now cooling down my muscles, when Bela Karolyi approached me.

" Isabella," he said in his thick accent. " May I speak with you for a moment?"

" Sure, Mr. Karolyi," I answered standing up from the butterfly stretch I was in on the floor.

" Please call me Bela, shall we," he said indicating that we should walk. I followed him a short way away from the other gymnast before he stopped.

" Isabella, I was watching you closely today and I think that you have great potential, there are a few rough edges to smooth down, but overall I think you have what it takes to be a champion."

I was in shock, blushing as I took in his extravagant praise. He wasn't done shocking me yet.

" I have a proposition for you," he continued on. " I still like to help with the coaching of the gymnasts, and after watching today, I have a feeling that it will be you and Alice Cullen who will qualify for the individual all around. I was wondering if you would like another coach as well as Carlisle, I talked to him about it today and he thought that it would be a very good idea to have another coach around, of course, it's up to you. So what do you say would you like to do some training with me, I will warn you now that I am a very tough coach and it will not be easy, but it helps having more than one coach at this level."

It took me a minute to remember how to do something other than to stare blankly. When I had regained my senses I did something even more embarrassing, I babbled like an idiot.

"Oh, that would be amazing, I'm honored. I'm not sure your right about the qualifying, I made some stupid mistakes today, but I would love the extra help. I really don't mind hard work either, I can't believe this…

Bela cut off my rambling quickly. " You will have to get a few things straight," he said in the tone of a coach. " I do not take on anyone I don't think can succeed, but if you think that you are not good enough, then you will not succeed and then you must ask yourself why you are here. I think you can do it and I have some experience in this matter, I usually am right, so I know your good and the first step we take is making sure that you know it too."

I nodded solemnly. " Good now, get some lunch and rest and meet me at the practice track at four for some laps before dinner."

I ran off thinking of all that had transpired with a slightly awed edge.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

It was crazy. All day I have thought about Bella Swan. Since she left the roof this morning with a promise to meet me again tonight, I can't get her off my mind. And the funny thing is, it helped me. All through my warm ups today, I swam faster and better than I ever have before. My coaches were thrilled and so was I since I was taking on eight races this Olympics; a huge undertaking.

I tried running through them in my head to forget about Bella.

August 10, 400 m individual medley

_She was so pretty. _

August 11, 4x 100 m freestyle relay

_But she was also such a mystery._

August 12, 200 freestyle

_I want her to like me so much, but she seems to hate me._

August 13, 200 m butterfly

_She is always so quiet, is she shy or just distant?_

August 15, 200 individual medley

_I felt like I was falling into space when I looked into her beautiful brown eyes._

August 16, 100m butterfly

_She looked beyond beautiful that night at the pub._

August 17, 4x100 m medley relay.

_Ah, Bella. _

My attempt at distraction was a failure and so I continued to think about her for the rest of the day. I thought about her as I got a massage before my first race, I thought about her as I warmed up in the practice pool, and I thought about her as I hit the wall at least a yard ahead of any of my competitors; winning the first medal of the Olympics.

I took a brief break from my constant thoughts of her as I was proudly awarded the gold medal, but as I stood there talking with reporters and hugging Esme, I thought about how I could make everything up to her tonight. A plan began to form in my mind. I hated to admit it, but I think I needed some help from Alice. But how can I ask her without letting her in on my secret?

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

Owww! I hurt everywhere. Bela was not kidding when he said he was tough and that there would be a lot of hard work involved. I arrived on time and after having me warm up, he had me run laps for and hour. Then we headed back to the gym for more workouts. I did crunches with weights. As his last torture device, after having me use almost every piece of equipment in the gym, he had me go 50 skin-the-cats.

I gingerly made my way around the hotel room after eating a light salad. I ran a bath of ice-cold water and felt muscles I didn't know I had as I leaned to turn on the spout.

While the tub filled, I turned on the TV to a local news coverage station and then slid into the artic water. I submerged my body and was relaxing as I heard something on the TV that jogged my memory.

" Edward Cullen of the United States of America took gold in the 400 m individual medley, thus earning the first medal of the Olympic games. I jumped out of the bath and grabbed my robe, ignoring my protesting muscles as I ran into the other room. I made it just in time to see the replay of an amazing win. Edward was at least a yard ahead of any of the other swimmers!

Crap! As his face flashed across the TV, jubilant in his glory, I remembered my half thought out promise this morning. I had promised to meet him on the roof at 11 tonight. I returned slowly to my bath, deciding not to meet him. 20 minutes later I had changed my mind and was getting changed to go meet him. About 10 seconds later I had changed my mind again.

The rest of the night followed this pattern of indecision, and it was Alice who finally made my mind up for me. I'm going out with Jazz, tonight," she enthused. " You can come with us if you want."

" Nah, I'll be ok, you go have fun with Jasper, I am going to be sitting here cursing my muscles into oblivion.

Alice looked at me carefully. " You know, Bella, gymnastics isn't everything, and you can have it all, if you think it's worth it. Anyway, I'll be late, don't wait up."

I thought about everything she had said as the clock struck 11:00.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks again to my reviewers. Keep it up guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Meg.


	10. Love in London

Previously:

Ok, here it is, I know it's not my longest chapter, definitely not my shortest either (1,712 words not counting An's) , but I hurt my wrist the other day and its hard to type. I want to thank all my reviewers, but my hand hurts so I'm not going to type them all out. But anyway thanks to you guys. Still aiming for 10 or more. R and R, hope you enjoy. Oh, I forgot who I asked to design the leotards, so if I asked you can you let me know.

XOXO,

Meg

Previously:

I thought about everything she had said as the clock struck 11:00.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

Everything was set. The roof had been turned into a romantic escape. There was a blanket laid out and surrounding it was a ton of candles. There was a picnic basket filled with food sitting nearby as well. It was a perfect romantic getaway, but I wasn't exactly aiming for romantic. Well ok, to be honest I was, but I would have settled for forgiveness and a second chance. I began pacing anxiously as I waited.

I wanted to laugh at myself, I had just won a gold medal and I was in competition to win more, but at the same time, the only thing I could worry or obsess about was a girl. Granted a very pretty, sweet, talented girl. But still a girl. Yes I definitely wanted to be laughing at myself, and I would be if it weren't for the fact that somehow in such a short period of time this girl had become so crucial to my happiness.

A clock tolled in the distance, announcing the hour of 11:00. I glanced expectantly towards the door. Five minutes later I was still doing the same thing. Ten minutes later I flopped to the floor on the blanket laid out, feeling dejected.

She had decided not to come. I was disappointed, but resigned to the fact that I had screwed things up beyond repair. Stupid, stupid idiot, I berated myself. I was running through my head for more adjectives that go with stupid, when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I couldn't let myself hope though

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

What the hell was I thinking?! I guess that's what my problem is whenever I'm around Edward Cullen, I don't think.

Ok I had caved I was going to meet him, I don't know what it was about that boy, but no matter how much I wanted to and tried to, I just couldn't stay away from him. I was looking through the mess Alice and I had all over the bathroom, trying to find my brush.

I gave up when one of the many nail polishes Alice had hit my foot. You know what I am going exactly as I am. I grabbed my key and a hoodie and stormed out the door, not bothering to take stock of the too small tank top and Tinkerbell pajama shorts I was wearing, in the mirror.

I took the elevator as high as it went, ignoring the excited mutters and strange looks of my fellow elevator passengers. When the elevator stopped going up, I climbed the stairs the rest of the way to the roof. When I got there, I pushed open the door tentatively, not sure if he had waited for I was almost half and hour late. And worse then that afraid of what I would feel if he wasn't there waiting.

I didn't have to find out. The roof had been transformed, it was so pretty. There were candles everywhere, and I heard faint streams of one of my favorite classical songs, Clair de Lune, playing softly in the background.

"Bella, is that you," I followed Edward's voice and found him lying on a blanket on the floor of the roof. I made my way over to where he was sitting and sat down a few feet away from him, all without saying a word.

"Bella, I want to apologize…" Edward began, but I cut him off.

" I don't know why I came here Edward, but it was not for an apology. We both made mistakes and I don't know if we are continuing to make a mistake by meeting here tonight. Last night was an accident, but this was planned." I spoke quietly, and not looking at him, but I knew he could hear me in the absolute quiet besides the soft calming music in the background.

" I know that this could be a mistake, Bella, but before you make any decisions, you need to hear me out."

I nodded in agreement, still not looking right at him, but rather at the weave in the blanket.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward Pov:

She looked beautiful in a dark blue tank top that rode up a little on her to show glimpses of the creamy toned skin at her waist. Her long legs seemed to have no end in the shorts that made me want to laugh at her cuteness when I saw that they had Tinkerbell on them. Her hair was wild, wet and tangled, though it gave her a mysterious edge.

She sat down next to me, but not close enough. She refused to let me apologize, claiming that that wasn't why she came. If that is so, then why did she come? I knew that I must explain while she was too undecided to leave.

" Bella, I know there are rumors that I'm a playboy, and I know that I have given you no reason to believe otherwise. But the thing is, I'm really not." . I caught a look of disbelief beginning to form on what I could see of her face and rushed to continue before she could interrupt me.

" Oh, come on, after what happened to you the other day you can't believe that the same thing could have happened to me?"

She finally looked up at me, it was a look of shock and almost understanding that lit up her face.

"So what was it the other day, you sure acted like a playboy." Her certainty was wavering. She leaned a little closer subconsciously it seemed, to hear the answer.

" I don't know there is something about you that makes me act in the worst and best way possible."

She bit her lip, and I don't know what made me do it, but I leaned in, closing the distance between us, and I pressed my lips gently to hers.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

I don't know how it happened. We were talking and I was finally seeing that maybe there was another side to Edward Cullen than I had seen before.

" I don't know there is something about you that makes me act in the worst and best way possible," he said quietly, mirroring my own sentiments exactly.

I found myself leaning closer, so close that I could feel the warmth radiating from him. I considered what he said, but before I could come to any conclusion, he had closed in on the little space between us, and gently pressed his lips to mine.

It was different than the other kiss. It was soft and sweet, the kind of kiss Prince Charming would have given Cinderella, the kind of kiss Romeo would have given Juliet. It was magic and in my fairytale, magic ended way too quickly. He pulled away.

" Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I cut off his apology by crushing my lips to his and this kiss was not the gentle one from before, but one that conveyed something just as important.

We spent the rest of the night that way, kissing and talking, and eating strawberries. He told me that he tricked Alice into telling him my favorite food, and he knew that I couldn't have chocolate on my diet, so he went for my second favorite, strawberries.

He was so sweet and caring and I was totally wrong about him. For the second night in a row, I feel asleep curled in his arms, though this time, even in unconsciousness, I could tell that there was a difference. And instead of the sun waking me in the morning, it was his lips pressing into my hair that woke me.

" Bella, sweet, it's time to get up. You have practice in an hour and a half and then you have qualifications."

I snuggled closer to his chest not quite ready to get up and ruin the spell.

I mumbled something incoherent even to me and he laughed.

" Come on sleepyhead, don't make me have to tickle you." I didn't respond, but peaked out from under my eyelashes.

All of a sudden he was tickling my sides and my sleeping façade was ruined. I was extremely ticklish. Soon I was out of breath from laughing.

I managed to gasp, " Stop." He did, but pulled me up into a sitting position.

" Oww," I complained. Everything hurt. I was a gymnast and used to working through pain. Used to practicing on ingrown toenails and pulled muscles, used to competing on broken bones, but this was bad. Everything hurt and that was saying something cause I was in the best shape of my life, I had to be to get where I am. I guess it was a combination of Bela's training program, and spending two night sleeping on a roof.

" Are you ok," Edward questioned concernedly.

I explained more about my crazy workout from yesterday.

He began to rub my shoulders and I sighed in contentment. " He is working you way too hard," he griped as he rubbed, but his touch didn't roughen with his anger.

" No, Edward, it's not that way at all, he's an amazing coach and I'm learning a lot, I'm just a little sore."

I took a little while to convince him, but eventually we said goodbye. And the kissed and then finally had to rush off in our separate ways.

All I could think about as I hurried back to my room to change was him. God, girl, you have it bad," I chastised myself and composed my expression and entered the room.

Hope you liked it, R and R.


	11. Same place same time

I returned to the room and found it empty, Alice's bed hadn't been slept in

Thanks to reviewers as always, I don't have time to type them all out as I am trying to update this everyday, and I am cutting it close. Anyway aiming for 15 or more. This chapter is for you, and I wrote and Edward Pov for one special reviewer- you know who you are. I need help with the routines, so if anyone knows about gymnastics can you let me know. And still looking for my leotard designer, who did I ask? Let me know for both.

XOXO,

Meg

I returned to the room and found it empty, Alice's bed hadn't been slept in. I pulled on a sleeveless practice leotard while munching on a breakfast bar. I was just about to head out the door when Alice walked in. She giggled. " Hi Bella, Omg, I had an amazing time last night." She glanced at my unused bed. " It looks like I wasn't the only one." She gave me a knowing glance.

" I uh, fell asleep on the roof again, its really peaceful up there," I lied, or told the half truth anyway.

" Hmm," she said suspiciously. " Maybe you should bring an alarm clock next time."

I nodded, like I was agreeing with her. God I felt so bad lying to her, but I didn't really have much of a choice.

" Don't you have practice with the legend now," she asked.

I ran out the door with a muttered curse. God, I thought, if I make it out of without getting caught, I will sooo work on being on time.

" You'll have to tell me all about working with Bela Karolyi later," she called at my quickly retreating back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

" You must remember the three P's," Bela shouted at me through his thick accent. "Poise, Precision, Practice.

I repeated it to myself as I practiced. Poise, Precision, Practice, Poise, Precision, Practice. That was exactly what he was having me work on. He told me that I had all the power and talent, but I didn't have the precision and that's what gave me my lack of confidence.

I was currently on a trampoline. He had me stand on the giant X and try different tricks over and over. I had to do each trick perfectly 20 times in a row. If I messed up or landed outside the X then I had to start over. It was hard to keep that much control and perfection. I could feel my muscles strain as I fought to own ( look at bottom an for definition) the moves.

About half an hour later, Bela told me that I could stop. " Go get a massage and lunch before qualifications. And remember the three P's."

" Poise, Precision, Practice," I chorused along with him earning a laugh and nod of approval.

" Go, Isabella, you will do fine today."

I went into the gym health center and went into the steam room until a masseuse became free. Before I could even sit down though, one opened up for me.

Oh My God. The massage felt so good. Soon I was drifting off into la la land. In la la land, I was back on the roof and Edward's lips were on mine. I jumped off the table quickly, muttering a hurried apology as I ran out.

I made it to the Water-Cube in record time. I snuck in the athlete's backdoor and stood hidden to watch Edward in his relay.

He was amazing! I couldn't believe it was possible for someone to swim that fast. He seemed to fly through the water and he gave his teammates such a head start that they had finished at least two yards ahead of the other teams. And Omg, they broke a World Record.

He had such an amazing look on his face as they awarded the medals that I was wondering what he was thinking about.

Then he did the sweetest thing, he ran up to where Esme was waiting in the stands and gave her his flowers. Then he kissed his cheek. Esme was crying, but they were tears of happiness.

I ran out and back to the hotel for lunch before any of the swimmers could start coming through.

I don't know why I went, I just had to see him. I loved the way that my heart raced and the butterflies in my stomach were excited just by seeing him. I think I'm falling in love, I thought giddily. Wait how could I be falling in love, I just met him?!

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward Pov:

Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I was flying on a high. I shot through my next swim, I gave my teammates such a lead that no one could catch us. We got the gold and broke the new World Record.

I stood on the podium with my teammates, but this time as the National Anthem played, instead of the sea of people and the American flag raising above me, I saw the face of the girl I loved.

I know it seemed crazy, first off the fact that I had just won a gold medal and I couldn't even think about that, and the second because I was totally and irrevocably in love with Bella. I had just met her a few days ago, but now I am sooo in love with her. I had a new appreciation of the love that my mom and dad shared and the difficulties they shared.

I saw my Esme up in the stands again, gazing proudly down on me. As soon as we got off the podium, I ran up the stands until I reached her. She leaned down and hugged me. I kissed her cheek and handed her the flowers awarded with the gold medals.

" I love you mom," I whispered to her.

" I love you too, I'm so proud of you," she whispered back.

I was already trying to figure out if I could make it to Qualifications, as I smiled and talked with the press and fans. I wanted to see her even if she wouldn't see me there.

I had to feel those butterflies and feel my heart race as I saw her beautiful face. I wanted to see her doing what she loved. I knew that she loved it, the way she talked about it last night, the way her face lit up when she spoke of it. She was like a goddess when she told me how she had finally landed a combination that was giving her trouble and how amazed she was when she was approached by Bela Karolyi.

I wasn't, I knew from Carlisle and Alice that she was one of the best, but for some unfathomable reason, she couldn't believe that she was good enough. I wanted to see her in her glory today, wanted to see as she amazed the judges and the audience just like she amazed me.

I ran out of the gym as soon as I was able to. Before I could go see her, I had to get some food and maybe a shower, I thought as the smell of chlorine was saturated around me.

An:

In gymnastics when a gymnast owns a move, they not only have it perfected, but they can feel mistakes and fix them as they perform the skill.

R and R.

Meg


	12. Screwed up Scoring

"Breathe," I muttered to myself under my breath

Thanks to my reviewers, sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I was in another state on Tuesday, then Wednesday I had three teeth pulled and found out that my wrist is sprained. So typing is slow. Anyway aiming for twenty or more reviews. Since school just started it will be harder to update everyday, so maybe like every two days. The routine in this I wrote to meet the official standards of the Olympics. It took while to research. Anyway R and R and if you are confused with the uneven bars routine let me know and I'll explain.

XOXO,

Meg

"Breathe," I muttered to myself under my breath.

"Bella are you ok," Angela Weber, another gymnast and our team captain asked me.

"Yeah, uh huh."

"Breathe Bella, in, out, you will do fine, it's always better to be a little nervous."

" I know," I answered. " I just freak out before hand and then once I am up there, doing what I love, I'm fine."

Angela gave me a one-handed hug and an understanding smile, before we both went back to warm ups.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next up for the United States, number 403, Isabella Swan.

I stepped up to the uneven bars, Carlisle shadowing me as my spotter. I had already had a slight step in vault and didn't make the cut for the vault final, but I was solid on my beam and floor routine. I needed a solid routine in bars to keep me in the overall, and I knew I could do it.

The buzzer sounded and I used the spring to catapult myself up to the high bar. As I began to spin around the bar, I could feel my body responding perfectly to the tautness of the bar; I was soaring!

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Announcer:

" She begins with a Flyaway, into a back giant, a Kim Salto release. Beautiful, she is off to an amazing start, look at those lines in her Jaeger! A fronthip circle, front giant into a pirouette, beautiful blind change as she switches to the low bar. She goes straight into a fronthip circle and a straddle back. Toes are in the pointed position, legs look like they are glued together! I can't find any visible faults! With her being a newcomer and her earlier disappointment on vault, I didn't think she could make this huge of a comeback, but she is just full of surprises! I'm going to keep an eye out for this gymnast! These moves are difficult alone, but she's doing them in combination as easily as walking! Kip cast back to the top bar, right into a handstand. Back giant, pirouette. Unbelievable! She just threw a hindorff release and on her catch pirouetted! Just the dismount left, a full twisting double back… and… she sticks it!"

"Look at that smile on her face! She knows she nailed it."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

UNBELIEVABLE! I was hitting my best tricks like they were nothing! My body was already going into the next move as the previous one was finishing. I prepared for my dismount, swinging once, twice on the bar before releasing. It was a blind landing, but my feet seemed to find the mat by themselves. I stuck the landing perfectly for the first time since I had learned it. My smile rose with my arms as I acknowledged the judges and the crowd acknowledged me after the best bars routine of my life.

I didn't even make it off the mats before I was attacked with hugs. Alice reached me first, nearly knocking her father out of the way in her haste to get to me. Then I was surrounded by the rest of the team. For awhile it was a tangle of arms and shouts, but I was able to extract myself after awhile, I made my way to Bela, who looked like he had tears in his eyes. Along the way I received hugs from a few gymnasts from other countries. Finally I reached him and stopped. " Thank you," I whispered, almost shyly.

He grabbed me up into a hug. " I knew you could do it," he whispered back. Then pulled away as we waited for my score.

The judges seemed to be arguing, but eventually my score came up. 15.2. The entire stadium began to boo at the low score. I was upset, but I knew I was in fifth and still in the running for the individual all around final. Some people were furious though., Bela Karolyi in particular.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

Remarkable! I knew a lot about gymnastics thanks to my mom, dad, and Alice, and the routine Bella just pulled off was phenomenal. I wasn't biased either, people in the stands were cheering at a defining decibel.

She stuck it, and the smile that lit up her face was like a sunrise. She was bombarded with hugs by her teammates and opponents alike. Her score took awhile to appear, there seemed to be contention among the judges. When it finally appeared, the entire stadium rose to their feet booing. Only a 15.2. For a high start value and practically flawless routine, ridiculous. She was placed in fifth place overall when she should have been in at least second.

Bella was a good sport though, she hid her disappointment well, and stepped out to wave at the crowd. Her face was flushed and held a huge, breathtaking smile. She motioned with her hands for us to stop booing. This didn't stop the crowd though, everyone in the stands, including myself, jeered even louder as Bela Karolyi walked over to the head judge. My father joined him there.

"And coaches Bela Karolyi and Carlisle Cullen seem to be lodging a formal complaint about the unfair judging," the announcer informed the crowd. " Yes, there it is on the board and here comes the head judge."

I couldn't keep my eyes off her, she seemed unbothered by the unfair judging, even elated just over the fact that she had performed at her best. She truly was amazing and she truly loved gymnastics, that was obvious. She nonchalantly pulled her team USA workout suit on over her clothes chatting with Alice and the rest of her team. I was unsurprised to see a few of the British gymnasts there as well, Bella seemed to have won them over as surely as she seemed to be to everyone.

I continued to watch her as everyone waited to hear the judges' new decision.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

I stepped out to wave at the crowd, smiling hugely. It was so amazing, everyone in the stands was booing my score, I motioned for them to stop, though. I felt my heart swelling with emotion for these strangers and the support they were giving me. They didn't cease though, if anything the booing seemed to increase in volume. I saw Bela and Carlisle walked toward the judges and knew they were contesting my score.

I began to pull on my team USA warm up suit, and all the while I couldn't get over the routine I had just pulled off. I couldn't believe how flawless and easily it came to me. I was so proud of my accomplishment, and no score could take that away. I now knew what I could do, what potential I had, and that knowledge gave me a powerful high. I couldn't stop smiling as I listened to Alice and the others. I was pleasantly surprised as I noticed a few of the British gymnasts joining in on the discussion on the unfair scoring. We had really become friends despite being opponents. I chimed in on their discussion.

" Seriously, it's not that big of a deal, I mean I'm disappointed that it's low, but I am happy with my performance."

" It was really awesome," Alice gushed. The others agreed.

Just then Bela and Carlisle reappeared, and pulled me aside.

" Bella," Carlisle said. " They are going to change your score. They reviewed your routine and decided that they judged you unfairly."

I nodded. Just then the new score popped up. 15.825. that placed me at least two one-hundredths of a point above the highest score from bars, and overall in second place just under Alice by a tenth of a point.

I was mauled with hugs again. " Going one, two all the way," Alice shouted at me over the noise of the cheering crowd. Carlisle pushed me back onto the mat and I once again smiled and waved at the people in the stands. I blew kisses to them too and they cheered even louder.

About an hour and a half later, after grabbing our stuff, signing autographs and getting pictures taken, Alice and I finally made it back to our room. She jumped in the shower as soon as we got in. I turned on the TV as I waited for my turn.

"And now we turn to gymnastics. Tonight at the Women's Qualifications there was an uproar over the unfair scoring. Isabella Swan's incredible uneven bars routine was originally scored too low. The entire stadium booed, including fellow Olympian and gold medallist Edward Cullen.

Wait, Edward was there?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. A bellhop handed me a note.

Dear you,

We both have a free day tomorrow. Meet me at 9:30 in the morning across the street from the Water Cube. And bring a bathing suit.

Love me.

R and R and let me know what you think. Btw I think I figured out the team leotard design, I drew it myself and am trying to upload it.

Meg


	13. Disguises and surprises

s512

Thanks to all my reviewers! You people are AWESOME!! A special thanks to certain readers who are offering help- you know who you are. I am still working on team leotards, but here is the link to the first of the choices- it's kind of bad picture, but I am not great at drawing people.

s512./albums/t323/Bellawiththeblueeyes/

R and R, still trying to reach 20 reviews. Also setting up a poll for this story should be up by tomorrow night, so vote.

XOXO,

Meg

Love, me. The note said Love, me. I read it over and over again. Each time feeling the butterflies in my stomach jump excitedly on the word LOVE.

" Who was that," Alice asked, breaking into my consciousness.

" Huh, oh, it was the bellhop, he dropped off a note for me," I lied, quickly hiding the note behind my back.

" Oooh, who from, a guy perhaps?"

" Not exactly," I hedged. It was true, it wasn't just a guy, it was her brother. Yeah that sounds bad even in my head.

I quickly ran into the bathroom to avoid further questioning. I tried to let the hot water calm me down, but after everything that had happened tonight and then the note I was far too excited. I quickly finished up with my calming shower and changed into workout clothes.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Alice was already in bed. I grabbed my I-pod and snuck out to the balcony off our room. After awhile the London night air, Coldplay playing on my I-pod and my dance/stretches finally calmed me enough to sleep. I walked back into the room as quietly as I could.

"Stretching again," Alice asked, I jumped, I had thought she was asleep.

" Yeah sorry, did I wake you?"

" Nah, I was awake, too elated over tonight to sleep."

I nodded in agreement, climbing into my bed. We were both quiet for awhile and I figured she had finally fallen asleep. I was just drifting off myself when she spoke again.

"Bells, you were awesome tonight."

I blushed at her praise, "You too Alice."

"No, I mean you were really amazing. I thought your score was going to beat mine."

She was silent for a second and I wondered what she was thinking. "We really could go one, two couldn't we?" She asked as though she hadn't paused at all.

"Yeah we really could," I answered. Though neither of us said it aloud, we were both wondering just who would be one and who would be two.

I fell asleep to happier thoughts of Edward.

I woke before my alarm that morning. It felt like my entire body was thrumming with electricity. I jumped out of bed to find the room empty. I began pulling random clothes out of my suitcase trying to find something that I could wear. It was hard since I had packed mostly for work outs and gymnastics. It also didn't help that I didn't know what we would be doing besides, I'm guessing swimming cause he told me to bring a bathing suit, but were we doing anything else?

I ended up with a light-wash torn jeans- they were torn from wear not from the store, a royal blue off the shoulder top and silver ballet flats. I didn't put on makeup because I didn't want it to run when we went swimming. I played with my hair though, trying to get it just right. I ran my fingers through it, and tried to style it. Finally I gave up on it, threw my only bikini, my phone, room key and wallet in my silver bag, and walked out the door just in time to walk right into Alice.

" Oh Hey, Bells, Jazz and I are going sightseeing. Do you want to join us?"

"Uh, no thanks. I uh, I'm going to look around on my own, bye" I headed into the open elevator door.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I couldn't go congratulate her after her amazing performance without raising suspicion, so I reluctantly headed back to my room. I began pacing around, unable to sit still. Just as I paced past the desk for the third time I had an idea, a note! Sitting down I began to write. Almost two hours and a ton of crumpled attempts later, I reread the final product.

Dear you,

We both have a free day tomorrow. Meet me at 9:30 in the morning across the street from the Water Cube. And bring a bathing suit.

Love, me.

Perfect, I thought, she would know who this was from, but no one else who could read it would. I walked it down to the front desk to have it delivered. I was already planning the perfect day for us as I headed back upstairs to make the necessary plans.

When everything was done, I turned on the TV, too excited to sleep.

"And now for the Olympic photo of the day," the newscaster announced. A picture of me shouting with joy as the last member of our team hit the wall way before any of the other teams popped onto the screen. I was just about to change the channel when a familiar smile caught my eye. Bella was just on the edge of the photo, barely noticeable, half hidden, standing near the athlete's entrance. She looked almost as happy as I was over the win.

I continued watching without paying much attention to what was on, relishing in the look on her face from the picture. The TV regained my attention as they began a rundown of the gymnastics qualifications. They replayed Bella's routine over and over analyzing it from every angle.

I finally fell asleep, dreaming of Bella.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

I walked out into the oddly cloudless British day. I slipped on sunglasses and turned my I-pod on as I walked the short walk to the English version of the Water Cube. I turned the corner and paused laughing. Edward had also pulled the hide behind sunglass trick only it wasn't exactly working for him. He was trying to keep his 6' 4" frame hidden, but the obsessed fan girls weren't going for it. They had him literally backed into a corner. I stood there for a minute taking in the hilarious sight, before going to get one of the security guards to help him.

I stood back watching as the security guards herded the girls away from Edward. Once he was out of their clutching hands, he leaned back against the wall. I wolf-whistled and laughed as he jumped. He stalked over to me in a playful manner and pressed me against the wall.

" How do you like being trapped," he questioned, his playful manner disappearing as our eyes met; his eyes were scorching into mine.

I was speechless, any witty response that came to my head disappeared with the look in his eyes. Unconsciously our mouths moved closer… All of a sudden, he broke away with a hard laugh.

" Come on," he said dragging me to a small toy-like blue car. I was still concentrating on regulating my breathing and my heart rate, so I slid into the car by the door he held open for me. Distant part of my mind noted that it was on the wrong side. Oh yeah England, I thought. That was the effect he had on me.

He slid into his seat, a breathtaking, crooked smile on his face.

I had to look away from him and out the window at the city flying past me.

"Um, so what did you do last night,' I asked pointedly, not expecting him to own up.

" Well I was kind of tired after my swim so I took a long shower and then I went and saw an amazing girl do amazing things," his voice was like velvet. He took my hand squeezed it; a jolt of electricity shot through me, along with .

"And what did you do yesterday afternoon," he asked me.

I blushed. " Oh, just watching some swimmer guy win another gold medal, you know the usual." I tried to keep a straight face, but began giggling. He joined in on my laughter and it was such a musical sound. When it stopped I wanted to hear it again.

" You know," I teased. " I was surprised to see it was you who sent that note, I thought it was Mike Newton." I bit my lip to keep from laughing this time.

He began to stutter, confused, until he caught sight of the look on my face. My joke had the desired effect, he began to laugh again.

We spent the rest of the ride like this, joking and talking. I was just seriously beginning to wonder where we were going, too distracted to think about it before. But now the city was far behind us and I wondered where on earth we could possibly be going in the countryside.

"Um, Edward, where are we going?"

" To one of my favorite places in the world," was his reply. I glanced out the window as he turned up a huge manicured driveway.

"Oh, My, God," I gasped.

You know the drill, review!


	14. Can't think of a creative chapter name

"Oh, my God," I gasped

Here is the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers yet again you people are the best ever. I am still short of my goal of 20 though. Also thanks to SPOONS Secret Agent Alice who is a gymnast and who will be helping me make up my routines from now on- Thank you for putting up with any stupid questions I ask! Read and review!

XOXO,

Meg

"Oh, my God," I gasped.

We had turned around a bend in the manicured driveway. There, on a hill, was a gorgeous English manor house; designed in what I thought was a Victorian manner. Edward stopped the car and was laughing at the expression on my face.

" Do you like it," he asked.

" Like it? It's gorgeous. Is it your's?"

" My families, yes. Carlisle's ancestral home, we summer here a lot."  
He began driving along a smaller path, leading around the house.

Yeah definitely not a house, I decided as we drove around it, more like a palace.

We pulled up outside of another building, this one a little more industrial looking. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him. He could have been talking to me, but I was too busy craning my neck at the gigantic property. I could just make out a few other buildings off in the distance… and this was just their summer house.

I was from your average American family, well in terms of finances anyway. We had a pretty nice house just outside Center City Philadelphia. I was born in Forks Washington, but then my mom left my dad and she struggled for awhile. Gymnastics is a really expensive sport, especially once you to get to level 7 and beyond. I tried to help out with the expenses as much I could, any purses I won, I tried to give to Renee, and then I helped teach some of the younger gymnasts at my gym. It has gotten better in the last few years since she married Phil and since my purses got bigger, but still, it was really hard to imagine that someone could have enough money to have all of these amazing estates and still afford multiple Olympic/ Elite financing.

" Still there," Edward asked tapping me gently on my head.

I shook of my thoughts as soon as Edward touched me. The jolt of electricity was too much to ignore. " Yeah, just thinking."

He sighed, " You know, I really wish I knew what you were thinking."

" I'm thinking that I want to go swimming." I nodded at the professional size pool in the room he had just led me into. " Is there anywhere I can change," I asked trying to keep the lie from going flat.

He nodded and pointed at a door off to the side of the pool.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I was enjoying seeing the look of amazement on her face when it turned into something else.

" Still there," I asked, tapping her gently on her head.

She seemed to jump at my touch. Hmm, I wonder if she felt the jolt of electricity that I did whenever we touched?

" Yeah, just thinking," she answered.

Frustrated, I sighed, " You know, I really wish I knew what you were thinking."

I really wanted to know everything about her. Anytime I thought I knew what her response would be she surprised me.

" I'm thinking that I want to go swimming." she nodded at our professional size pool in that I had just led her into. " Is there anywhere I can change," she asked. I could tell that she was lying about, but didn't say anything, I just nodded and pointed to one of the changing rooms off to the side. I headed to the one across from it.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

I quickly changed thankful that Renee had talked me into bringing something other than one or two one-pieces, I had brought in case I decided to workout in the pool. Then I caught sight of myself in the mirror of the dressing room and felt immediately self-conscious. I wasn't fat, but I kind of hated my bulky muscles. I wasn't just toned, to be an elite gymnast, you have to have killer muscles. Hell, I could probably pick up Emmett and throw him across the room without too much difficulty.

I always felt stocky. And in the cerulean blue halter bikini, I felt stockier than usual. The top ended at my ribcage and emphasized my rock-hard six-pack. The skort bottom cut of at the top of my thighs and you could see the line of muscle in them, even just standing still and not flexing my muscles.

I pulled my eyes away from the mirror and took a deep breath. I walked toward the door, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself insecurely as I went.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I changed quickly and dived in the pool for some laps while I waited for Bella. A door opening shot through my concentration. Bella a towel wrapped around her torso and legs, was standing self-consciously by the edge of the pool. I swam to the side and pulled myself out of the water.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her quickly on the mouth. I moved my mouth to her ear. " Mmm, I love that color blue on you," I murmured near her ear. She shivered and wrapped her arms around my neck. She let go of the towel. And I stepped back.

My eyes raked her body- hey, I may be a gentleman, but I still am a man. God, she is amazing. She was so toned, and the blue bikini showed off her incredible muscles. She crossed her arms over her stomach, self-conscious again, and her muscles rippled. Damn, she looked strong. She could probably pick me up, hell, she could probably pick up Emmett. Could she get anymore perfect, and how could she be so unsure of herself?

" So are we going to swim or what," she asked.

" Oh bring it," I joked back. She got a competitive look on her face and stalked away from me.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Bella Pov:

Edward was swimming laps, but when he heard me, he swam to the edge and walked over to me. Yum, did he look amazing wet. That boy didn't have a six pack, he had a bakers' dozen. I was trying to figure out what was different about him, then it hit me. He was wearing board shorts not his usual Speedo. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. Just as I leaned into the kiss, he pulled away, lips going to my ear instead.

" Mmm, I love that color blue on you," he murmured into my ear. I shivered at his warm breath and lips at my ear and wrapped my arms around his neck. I dropped the towel to the floor in the process. That was when he pulled away. His eyes raked over me and I crossed my arms in embarrassment. I tried to distract him.

" So are we going to swim or what," I asked.

" Oh bring it," he joked back, sparking my competitive side.

I stalked away from him and climbed the ladder to the high diving board. I smirked and turned my back on the pool. I jumped once, twice, before flipping into a double one and a half twist. I sliced cleanly into the clear water before surfacing. I swam over to him at the edge of the pull.

" Bring it, fish boy."

Edward looked at me and then cannonballed into the pool. The resulting wave was so strong it moved me a few feet.

" Perfect 10," I laughed as we both resurfaced from his tidal wave inducing cannonball.

" Oh, yeah, think that's funny?" He swam over to me in even strokes. I tried to swim away, but hello. He's Edward Cullen, Olympic swimmer. I didn't even stand a chance. His hands tightened around my waist before I could even take four strokes.

" Put me down!" Edward had picked me up and was wading over to the deep end. He just laughed and began to swing me.

" No, way, put me down," I squealed.

Next thing I knew I was flying through the air. I had time for one threat before I went under. " Edward Cullen, I am going to get you!" When I came up spluttering, he was almost doubled over with laughter. I swam underwater as quietly as I could; sneaking up on him.

I jumped up onto his shoulders and covered his eyes. In a disconcertingly fast move he flipped me over his shoulder and into his arms. He cradled me there as I caught my breath and then proceeded to take it away again with an amazing kiss.

We floated there for awhile, me cradled in his arms, kissing, in our own personal heaven. The Olympics, the pressure, the press, everything was outside the little bubble that we created for ourselves and it was perfect.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Next chapter: Just when everything seemed to be perfect, it all fell to pieces. I was busted.

R and R and I should have another design up soon. Poll is still up.

Meg


	15. caught kissing

Edward Pov:

Thanks to my reviewers, thinker711, ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES, stariinights, RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath, jellydogt, readingxinxthextwilight, LiveLaughLoveSwim, edward-n-bella-fr-eternity1..., Lion says Rawr, sillyaddict13, Sarkule, 1NinjaVampPirate with 5 roses..., closeyoureyesandmakeawish, TwilightLoVeR12EDWARD, twilight-is-lovee, vampire-legend, ms-kiara-edward-anthony-cullen.... Still just short of 20- help me out please, please, please. Sorry it took so long to update- school and all that crap. Plus they think that on top of the sprained wrist, I messed up the cartilage in my wrist which is why it isn't healing right- still typing one handed. Oh thanks to ms-kiara-edward-anthony-cullen.... who aptly named the last chapter HEAVEN ON LEGS. Anyway you the drill, review- aim for 20!

XOXO,

Meg

Edward Pov:

Our playful teasing turned into not so playful kissing. Somehow Bella slid from being cradled in my arms to her legs wrapped around my waist, pressing her close against me. Our mouths were moving urgently against each other's and our hands were roving all over each other. Eventually I had to pull away to let both of us breathe. She pouted and I pulled her bottom lip between my teeth. " I love you," I whispered.

She froze. I backtracked, I hadn't meant to say that aloud. In my mind, I was screaming it though. " I mean…" I stuttered.

She pulled away from me, and hurt, I let her go. She turned so that I could only see her profile. She was biting her lip and a little line creased her forehead.

" Bella, Isabella, please what are you thinking. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

" Why did you say that," she questioned so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

" Say that I'm sorry, cause Bella I am if I hurt you."

" No, not that the other thing." She turned to face me and I saw the beginning of tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes.

I didn't give them a chance to fall. In barely two steps I waded over to her and took her back into my arms; her face cradled against my chest, one of my hands against her cheek.

" I only say what I mean, and I mean it. I have only known you for a short time, but Isabella Swan, I have fallen head over heels in love with you. " Now I pulled her face up so I could look into her eyes. They seemed incredulous. She seemed to fumble for words before finally blurting something out.

" I love you." She looked almost surprised at her own words, before resolved formed on her face. " I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen." She bit her lip before continuing.

" I just didn't think you could loved me too, I mean we are so different and our whole lives are different besides sports."

I shook my head in disbelief. " You, silly, silly, girl. You have no idea how amazing you are do you?" I didn't give her a chance to answer, I pulled her to me and kissed her until there could be no doubt in her mind.

This time when I pulled away she shivered again, this time from cold. " Come, on let's get you out of this pool before you get sick.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

It's like a dream, I thought as I changed out of my bathing suit and into my other clothes. This whole Olympic experience has been dreamlike and I'm not just talking about gymnastics either. And if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.

I changed quickly, eager to be back in Edward's arms. Lastly, I towel-dried my hair, and ran a brush through it. I threw opened the door hastily and banged into Edward.

"Oomph."

Edward grabbed my shoulders and helped me regain my balance. I slipped onto my tip-toes and kissed him full on the mouth.

Eventually we made it out of the building and Edward pulled a picnic basket out of seemingly nowhere. As I was still trying to figure out where it came from he grabbed my hand and let me down a short forest path.

The day was still unusually nice for England and it was nice to be out in the glorious sunshine with Edward's hand in mine. I got so lost in the beauty that I almost didn't realize when Edward stopped. Since his hand was in mine, I was jerked back. I glanced up to see a smirk on his face.

" You did that on purpose," I accused.

He didn't deny it, just kept smirking. Deviously, I decided to get back at him. Pasting a frown on my face, I started to walk away from him.

"Bella, don't, I'm sorry," he said.

I turned my back to him to hide my laughter. " Can I make it up to you with strawberries," he pleaded.

I caved, but not without one last joke. " Ok, but just because of the strawberries." I turned back to him and had to laugh at the look on his face. He dropped the picnic basket and started to sprint towards me.

I squealed playfully and began to 'runaway'. I would just let him get close to me, when I would dodge out of the way. After a few minutes of this, he playfully collapsed on the grass. I kept running, because it was an amazing feeling; to run for fun, not for training or conditioning.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

After awhile, I stopped chasing her and collapsed to the ground. I wasn't tired, but I was enjoying watching her enjoy herself. She was running and laughing and I knew exactly how she was feeling. It was the way I felt when I swam for me and not for training or competition. She cart wheeled and it looked like fun, so I jumped up and attempted one of my own.

Unfortunately, my long limbs weren't coordinated enough to do gymnastics. I ended up catching my legs on a low tree branch, I fell to the floor with a thud.

Before I could catch my breath, I felt a light weight jump on my chest. " Edward are you ok," her concern was a little lost due to the fact that she was laughing so hard. I rolled and pinned her to the ground. She gasped and her lips parted slightly in surprise. I kissed her lightly and climbed of her to retrieve the picnic basket, enjoying the look on her face.

" I'll take it that you are fine," she muttered in a dazed tone.

She ate so little. She had a bowl of grilled chicken Caesar salad and some strawberries, but that was it. Meanwhile I ate eight sandwiches, the rest of the two- pound bowl of Caesar salad and the rest of the strawberries, plus all of the potato salad. I teased her about eating so little, calling her my little bird, and she retorted, calling me her garbage disposal. I had to give her that, I did eat a little more than a normal person, ok, so I ate a lot more than a normal person, and even more than a dieting gymnast.

The magical afternoon couldn't last, in typical London weather fashion, the beautiful day turned into an unexpected rainstorm. Within minutes, we were soaked as we ran, laughing in the rain to the house.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

I wondered what we were going to do next as I changed into the clothes Edward had given me so we could dry my soaked clothes. I mean we were definitely together now, there was no turning back and I wouldn't want to even if I could. But then we kind of had a few problems to figure out. One of the biggest being the fact that we have kind of been banned from seeing each other from his father and my coach.

Hmm, his shirt smells like him. I pulled the oversized navy blue t-shirt over my head. As I pulled on the soccer shorts that were also way too large on and rolled the waist a few times, I decided that I wasn't going to worry about the consequences, I was just enjoy today and deal with everything that came one day at a time just like I do with gymnastics. I towel dried my hair again and melted into the arms of my Edward.

" So what movie do you want to watch," Edward asked me as we cuddled on a black leather couch in an upstairs entertainment room.

" Um, I don't know, it doesn't matter."

" Ok, then, well how about we just watch whatever movie is in the DVD player already," he suggested.

I nodded in agreement. He clicked a button on the remote and one of my favorite movies popped onto the screen.

" I love Tristan and Isolde," I told him, looking up in his gorgeous emerald green eyes.

" Me too," he murmured. " Wait is that weird? For a guy to like Tristan and Isolde, I mean I love all historical movies, they make me think."

Man is he perfect, I thought as I answered him. " No, I think it's actually pretty awesome that you would admit that."

The movie never really captured my attention, due to the fact that Edward's arms were around me, my head resting on his chest, his on the top of my head. Every once in awhile he would press little kisses in my hair or to my forehead. We didn't move as the credits rolled, just sat there in comfortable silence.

This is perfection, I thought as I glanced into his mesmerizing eyes. I was leaning in to kiss him, when…

"EDWARD!? BELLA!? What the hell is going on here?!"

CRAP! Just when everything seemed to be perfect, it all fell to pieces. We were busted.


	16. Caught!

"EDWARD

YOU PEOPLE ARE FREAKING AWESOME!! 25 AMAZING REVIEWS! I got this chapter out as fast as I could with school and stuff and am working on the next chapter as soon as I post this. If you guys can match this review count or more, I will try my hardest to get this out by tom night, Friday at the latest. Please r and r. I almost have the team leotard finished and don't forget if you want a say, vote in the poll for this story. This chapter is for you, especially for my psychic readers- you know who you are.

XOXO,

Meg

"EDWARD!? BELLA!? What the hell is going on here?!"

CRAP! Just when everything seemed to be perfect, it all fell to pieces. We were busted.

Alice came into the room, mouth open in shock.

I jumped to my feet at the same time Edward did, and he pulled me close to his side in a shielding gesture.

" Alice, I can explain, it's not what you think,' Edward rushed as Alice's eyes took in everything from my clothes to the way we were standing.

" Your together," Alice stated in a voice with no inflection.

" Ok, so it is what you think," Edward muttered, pulling me, if possible, closer. " I can explain."

" Your together," Alice repeated in the same tone.

"Alice, please don't tell dad, at least not yet." Edward was begging now. I just stood there biting my lip as I did in times of stress. I wasn't surprised, I knew it was too good to last.

" Your together!" This time it was squealed as Alice threw her arms around us in a group hug that was awkward because of the way Edward and I were standing.

She began to babble a mile a minute. " I KNEW IT! OMG! You too are sooo cute together!"

" Alice… can't breathe…"

" Oh, sorry," she stepped back and began bouncing in place. " Now can I take you shopping?"

"No!" Edward and I chorused together.

" Ok, then," she pouted. Ten seconds later, she was already on a new subject. " Anyway, Edward, the reason I'm even here, is that Dad and Mom are looking for you and I figured that this is where you would be."

We split up then, rather reluctantly. I drove back to the hotel with Alice and Jasper, both sworn to secrecy. Alice seemed to love all the sneaking around stuff. " It's like we are secret agents or something," she had babbled as I changed back into my finally dry clothes.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

It was just Alice, ok so it wasn't the worst that could happen. Still I needed to do a little damage control and quick. Bella and I had both jumped to our feet at the same time and now I pulled her close in a shielding gesture as I attempted to explain.

" Alice, I can explain, it's not what you think," I rushed as Alice's eyes took in everything from Bella's clothes to the way we were standing.

" Your together," Alice stated in a voice with no inflection.

" Ok, so it is what you think," I muttered, pulling Bella, even, closer. " I can explain."

" Your together," Alice repeated in the same tone.

"Alice, please don't tell dad, at least not yet." I was begging now. Bella just stood there biting her lip.

" Your together!" This time it was squealed as Alice threw her arms around us in a group hug that was awkward because of the way we were standing.

She began to babble a mile a minute. " I KNEW IT! OMG! You too are sooo cute together!"

She mentioned something about shopping and Bella.

" No!" Both Bella and I were against that one. I shudder to think how Alice will torture Bella on a shopping trip.

Eventually Alice got to the reason she was here in the first place. The gist of it was that Carlisle and Esme were looking for me.

We parted reluctantly, and I drove off to meet Carlisle and Esme. The address Alice had given me was that of a fancy exclusive restaurant. I groaned before walking in.

"Edward!" Esme called joyfully. I walked over to the table she and Carlisle were sitting at, with a forced smile on my face.

" Hi, mom, dad."

" Sit down and join us Edward."

" I was actually going to have dinner with Alice," I responded to the invitation. It wasn't a lie, Bella, Alice, Jasper and I were going to have dinner together.

" I'm sure she will understand," my mother told me. " Besides, I haven't seen you that much since we got here. I miss you."

Ah, the quilt trip. I loved Esme, even if she wasn't my biological mother, I was adopted when I was a baby, but she was my mother in every other sense of the word. She loved me like her own and I felt the same. I hated even making her unhappy, so I agreed to stay.

" Sure," I smiled. " Let me just call Alice and let her know."

I walked out of the dining room to the lobby.

" Alice," I said as soon as she picked up her phone.

" Let me guess, you got wrangled into dinner with them."

" How do you always know?" Alice amazed me, with her uncanny sense of precognition.

" I'm psychic, remember," she joked. " Bella, Jazz and I will order room service and then we can have a movie night when you get back."

" Thanks, Als, you're a life saver."

" I know," she giggled. " You owe me shopping."

I hit end and shook my head as I walked back in.

" I'm so glad we get to talk Edward, I feel like we haven't gotten a chance to sit and talk." Even though I felt this was pointless and keeping me away from Bella, the happiness in Esme's voice made me happy.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

"Hmm, that feels good."

It was a few hours later, and we were sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Alice and Jasper had left awhile ago to go hang out in Jasper's room and I was laying with my head on Edward's lap.

He was running his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and let my muscles relax, one by one.

" I missed you tonight," he told me.

" Umm, hmmm," I muttered back.

" Are you falling asleep, love?"

" No," I managed to get out.

I felt strong arms pick me up and lay me gently on a soft surface, I was too close to asleep to open my eyes. He pulled warm blankets over me and…

" She just needs a 15.1 in order to take the gold. This is her best routine, and she is flying through the air."

The announcer's words were lost as I flipped. It was at the USA qualifying for Worlds, and I knew I had it in the bag.

I just needed to land my last tumbling run. One, two, three… it was on the last combination that it happened. As I pushed of from the mat I felt something snap. I fell to the floor landing on my already injured ankle. I cried out in pain before I blacked out.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

She was so adorable. She struggled to stay awake, but couldn't. it was around midnight and the toll of the last few days have finally started catching up with her.

I picked her up and cradled her in my arms as I walked her over to her bed. I laid her down and tucked her in, kissing her forehead as I did.

" I love you, sweet dreams."

I walked over to Alice's bed and climbed in myself. The last few days had also exhausted me and I was asleep within seconds.

"Ahhh!!" I almost fell out of bed. Bella was screaming. I rushed to her and pulled her in my arms.

" Shhh, it's ok, Bella, it's ok," I comforted. She slowly calmed down.

" What's wrong," I asked her, when she was able to speak again.

" Bad dream," she responded. " Will you stay with me?"

I nodded and laid down, curling around her. I kissed her hair and soon we were both falling asleep again.

A loud knock on the door woke us a few hours later.

" Bella, Alice? Are you girls awake?"

Crap! It was Carlisle!


	17. Ward!

Dreams of Gold, turned reality

Thanks to all my reviewers, I didn't get what I asked for, but I am posting this anyway cause of the amazing reviews that I did get. You are amazing! Especially my psychic twilight-is-lovee

The joke about Ward is about my theology teacher is also known as Edward, if anyone wants to hear the full joke just let me know and I'll explain. Also, someone asked me to beta on a story and I am a stupid ditzy idiot who forgot who asked me. If you still want to give me another chance, I promise to be a better beta, just let me know. I am sooo sorry, I'm losing my mind- let me know either way. Still aiming for 20 or more. R and R.

A loud knock on the door woke us a few hours later.

"Bella, Alice? Are you girls awake?"

Crap! It was Carlisle!

"Oomph!" I fell out of the bed pulling Bella down with me.

He knocked again.

"Girls?"

Bella seemed horrorstruck. I elbowed her lightly in the ribs.

She cleared her throat. "Just a minute," she called, her voice a little higher than normal.

"Hide," she mouthed at me.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

"Just a minute," I called, wincing at how high pitched and unnatural my voice sounded to my ears.

I turned to Edward, mouthing the word hide.

He quietly stood up and looked around questioningly. "Where?" he mouthed back.

I looked around searchingly and then pointed to under the bed.

"Too small," he whispered. "Balcony?"

"No, he'll be able to see you. I've got it, bathroom."

Without waiting another second Edward darted out of the main room and into the en-suite. I waited until I heard the shower curtain close before I threw on my robe and answered the door.

"Morning Coach," I stated brightly with a smile.

"Morning Bella," he looked around. "Where is Alice."

I thought quickly on my feet, "You know, I think she went for a walk before breakfast."

"Hmm, I wonder if Edward is with her, I knocked for him this morning as well, and he wasn't in his room."

Don't blow it, don't blow it. I thought to myself, as I jumped at the mention of Edward's name.

"Hmm, maybe, she didn't tell me if she was meeting anyone."

"Anyway," he said, changing the subject. " I was just coming to drop this off for you and to see how my daughter was doing." He handed me a newspaper with the headline.

**_Dreams of Gold: turned reality?_**

**_ The awe-inspiring story of 16 year old Olympic gymnast Isabella Swan._**

**_ By: Nikki Carter._**

" Thanks," I said, fully intending to not read the article. I hate press releases about myself. Renee scrap-booked them all for me, but I gave up on them a long time ago. You were either not good enough, washed up, too inexperienced, or even worse, the favorite. All of these put unnecessary pressure on me when I didn't need it. Maybe one day when I was retired, I would appreciate the effort Renee kept to preserve them for me, but for now, I didn't like to think about it.

"Your welcome," Carlisle told me, walking out the door. "Practice in 20 minutes, don't be late."

I closed the door on his back and slid down it with a sigh of relief.

"You are the worst liar ever." Edward had come out from his hiding spot.

"Shut up, Eddie," I joked, knowing his hatred for the name.

"Don't call me that," he pouted.

"Ok, fine about Ed?" He shook his head.

"I've got it, Ward!"

"Ward?"

"Yes, Ward," I giggled. "Ward, Ward, Ward," I sang as he glared. He tried to speak, but I continued on over him. "Ward, Ward, Ward."

He gave up on trying to make me stop and tried another tactic instead. "Don't you have practice in like 15 minutes," he asked.

"Damn," I yelled, as I grabbed a random leotard and sweats. I ran into the bathroom still yelling. "I am always late!"

When I ran back out Edward was still laughing. I grabbed my bag, and ran out the door. " "Shut up Ward."

That shut him up. " See you later," I called over my shoulder. Ha, I got the last laugh.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

Ward?! Ward?! Oh God, Alice has created a monster, I thought. Though I guess I didn't mind, cause the look on her face was adorable.

"Ward?"

"Yes, Ward," she giggled. "Ward, Ward, Ward," she sang. I glared at her, and tried to speak, but she continued on over me. "Ward, Ward, Ward."

I tried a new method. This one had me laughing. I was still laughing as she came back into the room in a warm up suit. "Shut up Ward," she called as she ran out the door. I stopped laughing and she called over her shoulder to me.

" See you later." She may have gotten the last laugh, but this wasn't over.

My thoughts were diverted as I saw the newspaper on the bed. On the front page was a huge picture of Bella. She was flipping upside down through the air over the floor; a huge smile on her face. Underneath the picture was the headline.

_** Dreams of Gold, turned reality?**_

_** The awe-inspiring story of 16 year old Olympic gymnast Isabella Swan.**_

_**All around gymnasts are flipping, twisting, and flying through the air. Music is blaring from speakers, coaches are yelling, and gymnasts and a few spectators are chatting loudly. Though all the pandemonium, however, one gymnast in a patriotic dark blue leotard with stars, stands out. (Cont'd page 4 through 6.)**_

I quickly flipped to page four and along with Bella's team USA picture and few other pictures of her throwing tricks on the different apparatuses.

**_Isabella Swan, Bella, as she quickly corrected me, has blocked it all out. A deep look of concentration fills her pretty features as she salutes the beginning of her routine. The second her arms fall, she is already flying. The first tumbles started out shaky, but by the time she finishes, her imperfect start is all but forgotten. Bela Karolyi, the Olympic prodigy trainer, nods in approval beside me, as Bella speaks with assistant coach, Esme Cullen._**

**_" Look for her on the podium," he tells me in his thick accent._**

**_Before he can elaborate, Bella has made her way over to us shyly. Introductions are made and when Karolyi kisses the young gymnast's hand, her face, already flushed from her floor exercise, colors._**

**_Formalities out of the way, we got down to business._**

**_"So, Bella, tell me, how does it feel to be only sixteen and competing in the Olympics?"_**

**_"It's unbelievable, I feel like I'm dreaming and at any second my alarm is going to go off and I'm going to wake up," the Philadelphian native explains excitedly._**

**_"Now that you are an Olympic gymnast do your friends and family treat you any different?"_**

**_She laughs. "No, not at all, I mean most of my friends are gymnasts too, so they understand how amazing of an opportunity this is for me and are really supportive and proud, but to them I'm still just Bella. It's really great, their support means everything to me, but I know that they will still knock me down if my head ever gets too big," she laughs again._**

**_" If I'm not mistaken, you are not home schooled, how does that work with your training and competition schedule?"_**

**_" Well, I attend a private school that allows me to take primary classes in the morning from 7:00 until 11:30, and then my gymnastics training from 12:00 until 3:00 fills up the rest of my credits as an elective and then I have personal training until 6:30, and then Saturday I train for about eight hours ."_**

**_" Sounds pretty busy, do you have anytime for fun? And what do you do for fun?"_**

**_" Well in my spare time, I hang out with my friends and do what normal teenage girls do. You know hang out at the mall, have sleepovers, go see movies, that stuff."_**

**_" So, are there any special boys in your life?"_**

**_She blushed deeply. " Um, well, I spend about 90 percent of my life doing gymnastics, nine percent on school, and the last percent traveling to meets, I haven't really had much time for dating."_**

**_" So, no loves of your life," I tried to wheedle from her, noticing that she avoided the question._**

**_She leaned conspiratorially towards me. " Well there is one love of my life," she confided. " Gymnastics."_**

**_We all laughed and she looked relieved when I moved on to another subject._**

**_" What are your goals for this Olympics and do you intend to compete in the 2016 Olympics."_**

**_" Well right now, I just want to do my best and make America proud, as for the rest, I am taking it one day and one routine at a time."_**

**_" Thank you for your time, Bella," Nikki told me after awhile. " I think we are about finished here, but do you mind if we stay and watch for a little? Get some more pictures for the article?"_**

**_She quickly agrees and then heads off to take her turn on balance beam._**

**_" She's going for gold," Bela Karolyi stated confidently._**

**_" What makes you say that?"_**

**_" Look at her skill, look at her elegance," he gestured to her on the beam. " She has all the talent and all the innovation it takes to be the all around gold medallist. She just needs to focus on her training and consistency."_**

**_Just a few days later and Karolyi's prediction already seems to be coming true. A few training sessions with Bela Karolyi and an amazing routine on bars, though originally scored too low, seems to have locked in her dreams of gold._**

**_Bella and Bela, do they have what it takes for gold. Can Isabella Swan be the youngest to ever win the overall, all around Olympic gold medal at only sixteen? With this young Philadelphian gymnast, anything is possible, but first the Team finals._**

I glanced up at the clock as I was done reading and jumped. Crap I had my 200 individual medley in two hours. I ran out of the room, laughing at myself for being like Bella.


	18. Done with falling

Bella Pov:

As always thanks to my reviewers. I had a bad week and got a few bad comments on this story and was tempted to drop it, but then I looked at all my amazing reviews from the best readers in the world, and wrote a super long chapter. A SPECIAL THANKS to LiveLaughLoveSwim, who coauthored Edward's race for me. Hugs to her. Anyway aiming for 20 or more reviews. By the way, I am closing the poll tomorrow, and if you still want a say vote.

XOXO,

Meg

Bella Pov:

"Oomph!" I fell again.

"Again, try arching your back more."

I got back to my feet and tried the mount combination again.

"Oomph!" This time I made the mount, before falling off on the combination.

"Oomph!"

"Oomph!"

"Oomph!"

I laid on the mat for a moment before picking myself up for the billionth time. It was about an hour after the long team practice had ended. Bela had thought that I could work on a change in my beam routine to get a higher start value. Now he was having me put it in action after his normal crazy, but effective, conditioning exercises.

"Let's try it again on the floor beam," Bela was persistent, no matter how many times I fell on this combo, he wouldn't let it go. Normally I was the same, but this move was insane! True if I nailed it, I would go down in history and the move would most likely be named after me, but there was a reason these moves weren't done in combination.

Well, I thought as I walked obediently over to the floor beam, at least it's less distance to fall.

An hour and countless falls later, Bela finally let me go.

"You almost have it perfect," he told me, as I attempted to pull my warm-up suit gingerly over my many, already forming, bruises. "All you need is to get it consistent and I think you will be able to use it in the Individuals."

I didn't mention that if I kept attempting this trick, I might not be alive for the Individual All Around. Instead, I nodded, grabbed my stuff and ran out of there before he could call me back to 'try it just one more time.'

I figured I had just enough time for a quick dinner and shower before Edward was back from his meet. Hmm maybe I could even surprise him this time.

I made it to the hotel and was immediately grateful for the security that kept the media and the crowds at bay. There was always a crowd out front, but there seemed to be a lot more today.

I smiled and waved cursorily as I walked quickly to the door.

"Bella Swan!" A little voice shouted out above the sounds of the reporters and the cheering crowd.

I looked around. There, through the crowd was a tiny little girl of maybe six or seven. She was wearing a home made shirt that said:

'Bella Swan: Dreams of Gold.'

On the back, which I saw as she began jumping up and down waving at me, it said:

'Dreams Do Come True!'

I walked over to her.

"Hi," I said, waving the security guards back as they moved in. "What's your name?"

She giggled, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "I'm Bella too, well, Arabella Hunt. I'm your number one fan! I want to be a gymnast just like you when I grow up. Can I have your autograph?! And a picture?!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm, touched. "For my number one fan, sure, anything."

She squealed and her mom pulled out a pen and a camera. We posed and then I pulled out my own camera.

"Do you mind," I asked her mother. She agreed and we took another picture before I signed her shirt.

"That's a really cool shirt," I told her.

"Thanks, my mommy made it," she told me proudly. I leaned down and gave her a hug.

My phone buzzed in the pocket of my warm-up suit, but I ignored it as I signed a few more autographs.

Finally I had to pull away. Smiling I walked into the hotel, thinking that I could still surprise Edward. I got into the room and looked through the menu for room service. Finally I decided on a whole-wheat grilled chicken and ranch wrap with lettuce. Placing the order, I went and got in the shower while I waited for my food.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I was slicing through the water confidently in the warm up pool. I didn't even realize how fast I was going until my coach yelled out to me.

"Edward, what the hell do you think you are doing?! It's just warm ups and you are swimming fast enough to break World Records!"

"Sorry, Lucas, I didn't even realize how fast I was swimming."

"That's ok, just save some energy kid, you still have a ton of races to get through. go get a massage, you have half an hour until your race."

I nodded and pulled myself out of the pool. I put in my I-pod and got a massage, relaxing until the first call for the race rang. I kept my I-pod on as I walked to the starting block.

I felt eyes glaring into my back as I began to stretch. I glanced up. Ah, Jacob Black. One of the only real contenders that I had in this race. The weird thing though is he was standing next to the British swimmer and my only other threat, Mike Newton. The two of them were almost as big of competitors as Jacob and I. Well it seemed that they had found a common enemy to unite against; me.

I looked away and tried to focus on the race again, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike mouth the name Bella. Jacob nodded in agreement to whatever Mike had said. I had a feeling I wouldn't like what they were talking about, so yet again, with an effort, I pulled my concentration back to the race about to begin.

"Swimmers take your mark."

I stepped up onto the starters block.

BEEP!

SPLASH!

We were off!

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

It took awhile to scrub all the chalk off me, but eventually I was squeaky clean. Drying myself off, I pulled on a pair of Soffe shorts a tank and an oversized hoodie. I finished French braiding my hair just as my food came.

Ravenous from practice, I dug in and practically inhaled the chicken wrap. Glancing at the clock I realized I still had a little time since Edward's race had just ended and it would take him awhile to get through the crowd, so in an uncharacteristic move I added a little bit of makeup. Digging in my bag I found an eyeliner and some mascara.

When I was satisfied with the results, I grabbed my stuff and headed to the elevator. I was so lighthearted as I waited for the elevator to reach the 123 floor. I was like a little kid, giggling and smiling. I loved the change he had on me. I was like a totally different person, but in a good way.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I did dolphin kicks until I started to feel my air supply decreasing. I pulled my arms back and gave a powerful dolphin kick. I shot forward. As soon as my hands were at my hips, I heaved another huge dolphin kick, and shot forward more. Over and over and over again. I was at the wall three meters ahead of anyone else. I turned and went into the part of the race I dreaded. Backstroke. I was on my back, kicking and kicking with all my might. I swung my arms back, pulling myself through the water as hard as I could. I could see some other guy inching towards me and it made me drive harder. My muscles whined in protest, but I couldn't think of the pain. I could only think of Bella's face. The sooner I finish this race, the sooner I can see her. I thought. I kicked even harder. The all came way sooner than it would have if I hadn't been thinking of Bella. I was eager to get into the breaststroke, and I kept my lead. But I could think of the gold. Just Bella.

I kicked harder, forcing my strong muscles past their limits. Setting new limits. For Bella. The wall is coming. Closer, closer... yes! I turned and sprinted toward the other end. With every stroke I chanted 'Bella'. Bella. Bella. I forced myself harder and I hurt so hard but it did not matter. I saw the flags. It was going to be close, both Jacob and Mike were less than a length away. Five meters left. Four. Three. Two. I began to pull slightly ahead. One. Yes, Yes! I stopped and smiled. It was the second best feeling in the world. Being with Bella being the first. The applause was deafening. But yet again, as I went through the medal ceremony, above the proudness and the feeling of knowing that all my hard work had paid off.

As soon it was all over, I changed and showered as quickly as I could and then took a back exit to avoid the crowd and the reporters.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the elevator to reach my floor. 121, 122, 123, finally!

I opened the door to my room, and smiled. All the lights in the room were off, but there was a glow, as dozens of candles were spread throughout the room. The only other thing I had time to notice was that Clair de Lune was playing in the background, before two small hands covered my eyes and warm lips were on mine.

We were moving towards the bed and something about Bella's kissing was different, but I couldn't place just what it was.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

I got to the room and found the door partially open. Awww, how romantic. There were candles placed throughout the room. I pushed the door the rest of the way open and…

"Edward," I gasped in disbelief.

Edward and Lauren were making out on his bed.

"I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," I screamed before running out the door.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

"Hmm, Edward."

" Lauren!?"

I knew something wasn't right. I tried pushing her away, but she was on top of me and at the moment had the advantage.

"Edward," I heard Bella gasp.

"I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Bella screamed before running out the door.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

I bypassed the elevators in favor of the steps. They would get me out faster.

" Bella!" I heard Edward call out to me. I just ran faster. Straight through the front doors of the hotel without thinking.

He caught up to me just as I made it to the sidewalk.

"Bella, stop, it's not what you think."

He grabbed me and kissed me.

FLASH.

The reporters were still there, but at that moment I couldn't care less. I pulled back and slapped him as hard as I could. I turned and tried to keep running, but he still didn't let go of me so I drew back my elbow and jabbed it into his stomach. ( AN: sorry I didn't like hurting Edward, but we had a self-defense assembly today at school and I thought it would be funny.)

"Oomph." This time he let go.

I continued running and made it to the gym in record time.

Pausing only to pull my sweatshirt off and to make sure I was warmed up- I was upset, but not stupid. I walked over to the beam.

I was done with falling.

Wow, just hit word count and without the Ans, I wrote 2000 words in an hour. Yay! R and R.

Meg


	19. Sprains and Sparks

Here is the Team USA leotard link, just remove the spaces. If it doesn't work let me know, I'm also adding it to my profile. http: /i512. photobucket. com/ albums/ t323/ Bellawiththeblueeyes /gymnast leotard001. jpg. Thanks so much to my reviewers, I reached 307 reviews- 27 for the last chapter alone. That is the most I have ever gotten for a chapter EVER!! Sorry this took so long, I was planning on updating Friday night, but my comp crashed and when I finally fixed it, I lost a ton of it, most especially the floor routine. Spoons Secret Agent Alice, helped me with the new floor routine, which is a breakdown of Catalina Ponor's 2004 Athens Olympic gold medal floor routine. Since this chapter is super long 3007 words without the AN, can I get at least 25 reviews? Please. Um I have been getting some reviews commenting about spelling and grammar. I apologize, but I don't have time to update bi-weekly and spell check. So I am opening a choice to you, I can either get a beta- anyone want to beta for me?- and not get chapters out as regularly, or you guys can deal with mistakes, its up to you. Let me know.

Meg

It was the old nightmare again.

" She just needs a 15.1 in order to take the gold. This is her best routine, and she is flying through the air."

The announcer's words were lost as I flipped. It was at the USA qualifying for Worlds, and I knew I had it in the bag.

I just needed to land my last tumbling run. One, two, three… it was on the last combination that it happened. As I pushed of from the mat I felt something snap. I fell to the floor, landing on my already injured ankle. I cried out in pain before I blacked out.

I woke up gasping. The TV was on, but the room was empty. I could hear Alice in the shower and was glad that she wasn't there to see my meltdown.

"And now, we turn to the newest Olympics news. America's Aquaman, and America's sweetheart, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan have been caught up in a romantic controversy." And I thought the other dream was bad, I thought as the TV announcer continued on. A picture of Edward and I kissing in the bar popped on screen and then changed to one of me slapping him across the face. I couldn't look away though as the report continued. This wasn't a dream, this was my reality and I'd take the nightmares over it any day.

Alice walked back into the room right then and turned off the TV before I could hear the rest of the newscast.

"You, ok," she asked, concerned.

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, actually I am."

It was true. Well it was mostly true. I wasn't going to let this get to me, not a second time.

She smiled concernedly at me, but seemed to get it. I showered and we both changed into our practice leotards and USA warm-up suits. It was the day of the team finals, but we wouldn't change into our team leotards and do our hair and make-up until after warm ups and conditioning.

We walked into the gym together, still in companionable silence. Dropping my bag in our warm up spot, I headed straight for Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I…" He didn't let me finish.

"Bella, don't worry about it, Edward explained the whole thing to me and you are not in trouble."

"What about the press?"

"Well," he smiled. "Just give it your all out there, and this whole thing will not even be on their minds tonight."

"Thanks." I tried to put all that I was feeling into that one word, and I think he knew what I couldn't put into words.

After conditioning, I felt focused. Nothing but this meet, my routines, and what it would mean if we took the gold, got past the mental block that I made.

All the other girls were jabbering as we changed into our leotards, but I was silent, and therefore the first one done. Alice was second and without waiting for permission, she sat me down to do my makeup and hair.

Soon I was looking in the mirror at a patriotic brunette. Her white leotard with a large sparkly blue star off to the right, sparkly red, white and blue stripes angling across the star, and red, white and blue stars running down her arms, cut an impressive figure along with her cornrowed ponytail with a red, white and blue scrunchy. Blue star clips held back any flyaways. Her big brown eyes were lined in dark blue with white eye shadow. I smiled and my reflection smiled back. Everyone was quiet now as the nerves began to set in.

I turned around and faced my teammates. "Let's do this," Angela told us.

We walked out proudly as a team in line with the other countries teams. I could finally feel some excitement, and I could definitely feel nerves.

"Team USA!"

We stepped forward as a team, waving in the formal gymnastic manner and smiling at the crowd as we were announced in English, French, and Chinese.

"Angela Weber, Alice Cullen, Isabella Swan, Kaitlin Reinsel, Kristen Langrebe, and Claire Boyer." We stepped forward separately as the announcer called our names.

After each competing country was announced, we stepped from the mat and those competing first pulled off their warm-up suits. Circled together, with Carlisle, Esme and Bela, we placed our hands atop one another's. "USA, USA, USA!" We threw our arms in the air and got ready to bring it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It's almost a repeat of the 2008 Beijing Olympics. The team from the United States seemed flawless. They have the best, most decorated gymnasts in the World competing tonight, but the Chinese gymnasts are flattening them. If I'm not mistaken Carl, these are the same gymnasts that were proved underage at the Beijing Olympics."

"That's right Leanne, that is He Kexin and Deng Linlin, but I wouldn't count the Americans out yet. There are still two events left, the uneven bars and the floor. All the American gymnasts are known for their floor routines and after Bella Swan's performance on bars the other day, I'd say if they don't make too many mistakes, then they could still walk away with the gold. "

I tuned out the announcers as I stepped up to my turn on bars. I leapt onto the low bar and swung a few times to gain momentum.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"And she's off to a nice start on the low bar. She begins with a kip, then cast to handstand, and underswing to handstand 1/1, before a stalder shoot to high bar. So far no mistakes, but there is something missing. I'm finding this hard to believe that this is the same gymnast that we saw just the other night. Where is the legendary Bella Swan spark that has been taking the gymnastic world by storm for the last year and a half? Kip, cast to handstand, stalder 1/1, giant 3/2 (Dawes), giant 1/1, Tkatchev, Pak Salto."

"You know I was just thinking the same thing, Carl. The mechanics on this routine are flawless, but she is missing that flair that sets her apart and makes her routines that much more amazing."

"Kip, cast to handstand 1/2, underswing shoot to high bar; still no mistakes, this routine is very difficult as well, the level of difficulty and precision needed for it is almost exact to that of Carly Patterson's gold winning routine from the 2004 Olympics in Athens. Kip, cast to handstand, giant, giant, full-twisting double back… and she sticks it! No wait a minute, her right foot just turned and she took a small step. Not a big deduction, but it might not give her the score she wanted. She is walking off the mat now and wait a minute, is she favoring her right ankle?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bella Pov:

I thought I had stuck it, but then my ankle gave out on me after I landed. I tried to hold on, but I had to step to keep from falling completely. I walked off the mat favoring my right ankle slightly. It was the same ankle I had injured at Worlds. I gritted my teeth against the pain and made my way over to the edge of the mat, where Carlisle and Bela helped me down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"She is favoring that ankle, the same one she injured in Worlds less than a year ago. The .question is if she will be able to finish tonight or if her ankle will keep her out of floor."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

"Do you think you can compete on it," Bela asked anxiously, while Carlisle and Alice looked on in concern.

I tested my weight on it. it was tender, but I thought I could still compete on it. I might regret it later, but I knew that I would regret not finishing even more.

"I think so, I'll tape it, but I know I can do it."

Bela nodded, but Carlisle looked unconvinced. "Why don't we have the team doctor take a look at it, and if he clears you, then you can compete."

I was about to argue, I wasn't sure if the doctor would agree with my assessment, but just then my score was announced.

"And Bella Swan receives a 15.2 on that routine. Not enough to take the lead from China, but it will definitely keep them in the running for gold."

"Alright Bella, let's go get your ankle checked out so you still have time to warm up." I nodded and stood, before I could even take a step, Carlisle and Bela each took on of my arms.

"Just in case," Carlisle said as I opened my mouth to protest.

"Well it's not broken, and I don't think that it is sprained, so it's up to you. Do you think you can compete on it?"

I nodded again and stood up. "Thanks doctor."

"Just be careful on it," he called as I walked out. "And I want to x-ray it after, just to make sure."

I walked back out and taped it, before warming up again.

"Hey," Alice said. "Are they going to let you compete?"

"Yeah, I hope I can do it Als, I hope this ankle won't mess me up too bad."

" You won't, here," she handed me an Ipod. "Kristen found this and we've been passing it around. Got to go." She ran off as they announced her name. Angela and Claire had both stepped out, but if Alice and I could stay clean, then we could still beat the Chinese team.

I continued warming up jumping up and down. I put in the headphones and clicked play.

They lyrics and intoxicating beat ran through me.

**_And it's a sad picture  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets  
What you wanted again  
You know it's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history  
And you're getting sick of it._**

Before I knew it, it was time for me to take to the mat.

"Isabella Swan!"

"And it looks as if she will compete. Her ankle injury must not be too serious. She has it taped, but doesn't seem to be limping. I wonder if she will be able to perform well enough to win, or if they should have replaced her with one of the alternates?"

"I don't think we should count her out just yet, she seems to have gotten a spark of something. Look at that determination on her face, she wants this.

I raised my arms in a salute to the judges. I posed, standing vertical on the mat, my right leg bent at the knee, my left extended in a point, only my toes touching the ground, my arms extended to the left, my back arched, and my head thrown back. The second the music started, I was in action. The lyrics of the song Alice had me listen to, brought each move alive.

There she goes into a full twisting double back. Beautiful execution. She is just great when it comes to precision. There she is doing a two and a half front.

"And that smile, It's great to see gymnasts smiling during their floor routines. It really shows how much fun they're having and it makes the routine look that much more effortless. You were asking where that spark of hers' went, Carl, well there it is. It is back with a vengeance. Unbelievable, I can't believe the way she is throwing out these moves. Not only are they close to impossible to perform in combination, but she flawless and there is just something in the way she's performing them, what an amazing comeback. And she's injured too!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and the rest of the team waiting anxiously at the side of the mat. It was down to me, this routine meant the difference between gold and silver.

_**But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through  
Because these things will change**_

_**Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
The time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah, oh**_

I was beginning to feel my ankle tire, the injury throbbing.

_**So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight  
When the fight ain't fair**_

I pushed myself harder, pushing off past the pain. Not just the pain in my ankle either, but also the pain of what happened with Edward. I was stronger for it though, and I was fighting back against all the odds.

**_We're getting stronger now  
From things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared_**

**_You can walk away  
Say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this  
'Cause these things will change_**

**_Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
The time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah, oh_**

"And if she keeps this up, team USA has the gold in the bag for sure! I just can't believe this. Beautiful triple twist. Great elevation, clean twisting."

As I continued my routine and at each stab of pain in my ankle, a new memory flashed. Every time I considered quitting. Every trip to the Emergency room. Every school dance missed. Every snack food that I didn't eat. Every boy that I didn't go out with because of training. Each time I felt stupid in school because I missed too much and was so far behind everyone else. Everyday of pain, competing on sprains and breaks. Each life threatening trick, each close call. And then each moment of triumph. Each time I landed a hard trick for the first time. Graduating slowly through each level. It had all been leading up to this moment.

**_Tonight we'll stand and get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for  
All these years  
The battle was long  
It was the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up, champions tonight  
It was the night things changed_**

**_Can you see it now?  
The walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Fell down  
It's a revolution  
Throw your hands up  
'Cause we never gave in  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah_**

This is one of the better routines we've seen out there on the floor tonight, I mean she's had the audience entranced from the minute that music started. She has a clean cut routine so far, that is as graceful as it as powerful and even her dance skills are superb. She makes sure to get every detail perfect, right down to a pointed toe. An amazing performance, so far."

I stuck my last move,a double pike, and without fully ending the move, I span low until I landed on one knee on the floor. My other leg was extended as I came to a full stop.

Crack!

Just as I came to a full stop, I felt something in my knee snap. I exhaled sharply in pain. I had delegated too much weight on my knee trying to spare my injured ankle and that was too much for my knee to handle trying to come to a complete stop on it after so much momentum and force.

"And she ended it just as flawlessly as she began it. Wait, why is she still on the ground? She's clutching her right knee. I think she injured that as well, but she needs to walk off the mat without help, or it will be a deduction. Yes there she goes."

I stood up painstakingly, my knee already swelling. I forced a smile on my face, saluting the judges and the crowd. I shook my head at Carlisle as he began to come onto the mat to help me. I stumbled off myself, each step slow torture.

"But, will the judges deduct anyway, Leanne?"

'They could, Carl, it was after her routine had completely ended, but she hadn't left the competition space yet. We will have to see what the judges decied, it could go either way."

"Her score is… 15.95, just a small deduction for the injury, but is this score high enough to get team USA the gold, or will they take silver and the Chinese gold in a repeat of just four years again?"

I waited anxiously, refusing to even leave the edge of the mat to get my knee checked out as I waited for my score and what it would decide.

"Her score is… 15.95, just a small deduction for the injury, but is this score high enough to get team USA the gold, or will they take silver and the Chinese gold in a repeat of just four years again?"

I smiled, as the rest of the team jumped in excitement. Was it enough though?

And the gold medal team is….

You know the drill- review!


	20. making up for mistakes

I couldn't believe it

You people are more than AWESOME! YOU ARE THE BEST READERS IN THE WHOLE WORLD!! 37 reviews for the last chapter. I am sorry that it took me so long to update, but I got swamped with work this week. As we speak I am supposed to be writing 2 papers and working on 3 projects, but I wanted to update anyway to say thanks. As some people suggested, I have gotten a beta, so everyone say hi to Nancy. She is an awesome beta and is really helpful with Algebra 2 homework- I still say we are right lol. This chapter has some weird timing. Edward is starting from when Bella catches him and Lauren kissing, Bella starts from after she injures her knee. If you get confused, let me know and I will be happy to clear any questions up. Ok so you know the drill r and r.

Meg

I couldn't believe it.

I just stood there in shock as I processed it.

"I can't believe it," I muttered, tears in my eyes. "I just can't believe it."

"We did it!" I heard someone shout. "I can't believe we did it!"

Next thing I knew, I was smushed between my team members.

"You did it, Bella," Alice screamed in my ear. "We have the gold!"

"And Bella Swan has secured team USA the gold. China will settle for the silver, and the bronze will be decided between England and Romania as the last two gymnasts of the night compete."

It was all a whirlwind after that. I was whisked back to the team doctor, for the second time that night, while the last gymnasts finished out the competition.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

"Bella!" Edward called out to her.

I ran after her and caught her just as she made it to the sidewalk. Damn, she was fast

"Bella, stop, it's not what you think."

I couldn't help myself, I grabbed her and kissed her.

FLASH.

The reporters were still there, but at that moment I couldn't care less.

I was lost inside the kiss, but reality was brought back in the shape of a stinging blow; Bella had slapped me. She turned in my arms and tried to keep running, but I wouldn't let her go until she let me explain.

"Oomph." Bella had jabbed her elbow into my stomach with a lot of force. I let her go and watched as she ran off; each step she took away from me was a jab to my heart

"Edward! Edward! What is going on with you and Bella Swan?"

"Ahhh," I woke with a shudder from my nightmare that was really a memory.

I turned on the TV as I started getting dressed.

"And now, we turn to the newest Olympics news. America's Aquaman, and America's sweetheart, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan have been caught up in a romantic controversy." And I thought the other dream was bad, I thought as the TV announcer continued on. A picture of Bella and I kissing in the bar popped on screen and then changed to one of her slapping me across the face.

I turned off the TV in disgust and threw the remote on the bed in a fit of anger. Regaining my temper I grabbed my stuff. I had to talk to Carlisle before my race.

"Come in," Carlisle's voice sounded as I knocked outside the conference room he was using as team headquarters and his office while in **London**.

I walked in ashamedly. Not only had I disobeyed his orders- which was totally worth it, but I hadn't acted the way he and Esme had raised me. I hadn't acted **as a** gentleman and now I had made a huge mess of things, not just for myself but for Bella **as well**.

"We need to talk," I muttered, not quite meeting his eyes.

I recounted the main facts of what had transpired over the last few days but kept the personal details, like just how much I cared for her and the fact that Alice knew- no need to get her in trouble too**- **to myself.

"None of this is her fault dad, and I'll do whatever I can to fix this with the press." And **with **Bella, I added in my head.

"Don't worry about the press, I will deal with them son." I looked up and met his eyes for the first time since I walked in **the **door.

He smiled at the look of shock on my face. "What, don't you remember the story of how your mother and I met**?** Now what are you going to do to fix this with Bella?"

"I don't know Dad. She won't answer my calls, she won't talk to me, **and **when I go to the room, Alice won't let me in. I just don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out. But make sure **that **whatever you decide to do**,** it doesn't mess with her training Edward, that's one thing I won't stand for. Don't be there today at the finals, give her some time to cool off and then see what happens."

I took his half-serious, half-joking comment to heart and smiled as I walked out of the door.

"Thanks Dad."

I had my 100m butterfly today, but after that I was going to make it up to Bella, and I wasn't going to take no for answer.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

"You're lucky," Doctor Hamilton told me. "It's not broken, but you popped out your kneecap, dislocating it.

"Will I be able to compete on it though?" I asked. I wouldn't consider myself lucky unless I could still compete on in the individual all around.

"Well, I am not saying no, but I am not saying yes yet either. I want to immobilize it for the rest of the day and tomorrow, but if you follow my orders and stay off it, you should be good to go."

I sighed in relief.

"Alright I am going to pop it back into place now: one two…."

I gasped in pain, he hadn't waited until three, but blindsided me on two. I blinked back the black spots in my vision that were threatening to sink me into unconsciousness. I bit my lip against the pain as he prodded my knee, to check if everything was back in place and strapped it into the ugly black immobilizer.

When he gave the ok Bela walked over to the table to help me down.

"Ready to go back to your room, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Dad no! Bella can't leave before the medal ceremony. She's the reason why we're getting gold." Alice had come into the room and was wearing her no nonsense look.

Carlisle, Bela and I all looked at Dr. Hamilton. He shrugged, I don't see how it could hurt."

"Great." Alice walked over to me and pulled my arm around her shoulders, leading me from the room.

"By the way," she told me conversationally. "England took the bronze."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I sped through the 100 m butterfly, winning by lengths and breaking another world record. **In my haste to make it up to Bella, I seemed to speed through everything else too.**

"Damnit!" I was currently pacing my room while watching the gymnastics on the T.V.

Just because Carlisle told me to not to come today, didn't mean I couldn't watch it on the T.V.

There seemed to be something different with Bella as she competed on the bars.

"And she's off to a nice start on the low bar. She begins with a kip, then cast to handstand, and underswing to handstand 1/1, before a stalder shoot to high bar. So far there are no mistakes, but there is something missing. I'm finding this hard to believe that this is the same gymnast that we saw just the other night. Where is the legendary Bella Swan spark that has been taking the gymnastic world by storm for the last year and a half?"

I was right, she was performing every move to perfection, but none of her personality was shining through.

I continued to watch, her routine. "Yes!" I cheered when she stuck the landing almost missing the slight step and the injury it afforded her.

My pacing renewed with a passion while she was out of sight of the camera's presumably getting her ankle looked at.

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until I released it in a gust when she reappeared. She was going to compete, so she must not be too injured.

Something had changed, that much was obvious from the second she stepped up to the mat. I was in awe at the grace, talent, raw power and absolute joy radiating from her as she flew and danced across the mat.

I knew enough about gymnastics to know that her routine would win USA the gold.

It just came down to her final tumbling pass. She finished perfectly, but something seemed to go wrong. She was still on the ground clutching her left knee. After a few minutes she rallied herself, stood up, and she walked to the edge of the mat in a painstaking manner.

I walked to the door, firmly intending to head down there right now. Ten seconds later, I was back pacing my room. This process repeated until I saw Bella come back out, her arm around Alice, who was supporting her weight.

Her knee was encased in what I thought was an immobilizer. Her face was one of pure rapture though as she and the rest of the team including my sister, were awarded the gold medal. She was leaning on Alice and Angela, I think that's her name, and seemed to be glowing.

I now had a plan, I was going to see her as soon as I was sure that she would be back in her room, and this time I wasn't letting anyone keep me out.

Not only did I need to make it up to her, but now I also needed to make sure she was ok. It would take awhile for her to get back to her room, though and in the meantime I had a few things to get.

BEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

It is impossible to describe the emotions that were coursing through me as I stood proudly with my teammates on the raised center platform. I had hobbled along, acknowledging the British and Chinese gymnasts with the customary European double kiss. Molly, one of the British gymnasts, hugged me extra tight and whispered "Amazing job," in my ear."

We stood arm in arm, standing as teammates and friends as the medals were placed around our necks and the flowers placed in our hands.

The national anthem played and through all the emotions I was experiencing, I realized that there was someone I wanted to share this all with.

Eventually we made it through the media, pictures and fans. I slid into the car waiting outside to take me to the hotel.

I pulled out my cell phone, ignored the billion missed calls from Edward, and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I have a favor to ask?"

Who did Bella call? Review to find out.

Meg


	21. Operation Olympic Love

"Thanks Jasper, I owe you one

As always thanks to my reviewers. Some of you are soo sweet and totally make writing this that much better. I want to thank those who do not have a link to respond to, since I couldn't thank you personally. I love reviews anonymous or not. I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a week, I got slammed with work and then I was up until 4 am on weds cheering the Phillies on. Go Phillies!!- Not to offend any other teams. And then Thurs the only day I was home for school before like 5 was my Birthday, so I didn't write cause I was eating cake and stuff. Anyway the last chapter didn't get as good as a response as the one before so I am going to very nicely ask for some more reviews. Aiming for at least 35. I know you guys have done more, so keep them coming.

XOXO-

Meg

As always thanks to my amazing beta Nancy, who not only edits, but helps talk me out of my crazier ideas- no blimps this time Nancy lol.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Thanks Jasper, I owe you one." I hung up the phone just as the car slowed to a stop in front of the hotel. The door opened before I could get to it.

Bela Karolyi and Carlisle were standing there with a metal wheelchair. I opened my mouth to protest.

"You want to compete tomorrow, no?" I sighed deeply at the truth of Bela's words, and grudgingly allowed myself to be helped into the evil contraption.

Carlisle began to push it forward and then there was a barrage of noise. Loud applause erupted from the people standing along either side of the doors. Their cheering almost covered up the sound of the reporters screaming questions at me. I smiled and waved to the crowd, as Bela shielded me from the reporters and Carlisle sped up.

Once in the safety of my room, Alice helped me painstakingly change into Bermuda sweats, a sports bra and a sweat shirt. I swallowed the sleeping pill/pain reliever that Dr. Hamilton had given me. It was only 3:00 in the afternoon, and I figured that it would take Jasper more than a few hours to fulfill his promise to me, so I should rest for awhile.

The pill began to work almost instantaneously. I was just drifting off into la la land, when Alice's phone rang.

"Hey Jazz," she whispered. "Yeah Operation Olympic Love is in place."

I was too far gone to comprehend what she was talking about and that was the last thing that I remembered.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEEEEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

"And that should be a size five, and be inscribed with these words." I slid a piece of paper with words written on it to the jeweler. I held out my hand to shake his.

"And I really need that within two hours."

The man's eyes widened at the hundred dollar bill that I had slipped into his hand. I hated using my affluence as a bribe, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

I walked out of the jewelry shop mentally ticking off the jewelers off the mental list that Alice had helped me comprise after a lot of begging and explanation.

I was just heading back to the jewelry shop, the last step on my list, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Flipping it open, I noted the caller id.

"Hello Alice."

"Okay, Edward, slight change of plans. You are not going to meet Bella at our room. There is a new location."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

I was very groggy when I was awoken by a loud thump. I opened my eyes and blinked to clear my bleary vision.

"Oops," Alice giggled. The loud thump had been caused by a ton of shopping bags falling off her bed her bed and onto the floor.

I yawned and stretched, the sharp pain in my knee when I moved it reminded me of the day's events.

"Alice?" I questioned, sitting up while being careful of my knee. "Has Jasper come here or called by any chance?

She came over to me and sat behind me with a brush, working on the tangles in my hair.

"Actually Bells, he did and he told me to tell you to meet him on the roof at 10:00. I glanced at the clock, 8:30 it read. So I still had time.

"Alice, would you do me a favor? Could you help me do my mak…"

"Your, outfit and hair and makeup! I thought you would never ask!" She bounced off my bed and over to the mounds of shopping bags that she had just purchased, mumbling something about a blue dress.

I mentally smacked myself for asking. What the hell was I thinking giving her free rein?

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

It was only 8:30 and I wasn't supposed to meet Alice until 9:30. I decided to shower, and grab something to eat to eat away the time.

I did everything in a very slow manner, I even dried my tousled hair. It was a futile effort, I kept running my hand through it, a habit that I did when nervous, and it looked even more windblown that usual.

I ate something from room service without really tasting it.

Finally it was time to go meet Alice. I could feel butterflies in my stomach and had to laugh at myself. I was an Olympic swimmer, and nothing made me nervous. Nothing but a 5'4" gymnast, nothing but the possibility of losing her.

The elevator bell dinged and I climbed the flight of stairs onto the roof.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" I asked my giant mountain of a brother.

"Alice enlisted me," he told me with a shrug. "Now everything is set up, and I have to go help Alice. According to Alice, you are to wait here and be ready to grovel." He laughed as he walked to the door leading to the stairs.

I ran through my plan in my head, pacing and nervously fingering the jewelry box in my pocket.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

I managed to talk Alice out of a dress, ( I mean come on, I am stuck in an immobilizer.), and into a black dressy Bermuda shorts, and a blue-off-the shoulder peasant top. Carrying on with the ridiculousness, she placed a black ballet flat on my left foot, being as my right ankle was in an ace bandage and my left knee immobilized. And that was just my clothes-don't even get me started on the hair and makeup.

It was a relief when someone knocked on the door.

Alice skipped to the door and opened it, revealing her brother Emmett.

He winked at me, and I mouthed 'Help me!'

"All set Alice. He walked into the room and over to the bed, where I was trapped by my injury to be subjected to Alice's torture and picked me up.

"Hey! What are you doing and where is Jasper?" I squeaked.

"Jasper has a race, and so he enlisted me to help," Emmett educated me.

"Ok, then, next question. Why are you carrying me? I can walk you know, well I can hobble along on crutches anyway."

Where we are going, it will be too hard for you to use those," Alice answered me.

"Besides," Emmett added. "I need to practice." With that he shifted me to his one arm as he opened the door with the other. "Although, you are a little lighter then I'm use to lifting," he joked.

I shook head and resigned myself to being carried. At least it was better than an Alice makeover.

"The roof?" I questioned as we climbed, or Emmett climbed the familiar stairs to the roof.

He just kept going on with his 'Bella is a feather' jokes. "You know, you give a whole new meaning to the term lightweight."

He finally put me down and before I could say anything he was gone and the door to the roof was shutting.

Perfect, I thought.

I saw twinkling lights leading around the side of the skylight and tried to hobble over to them. Of course I tripped.

Strong arms caught me around my waist before I hit the ground. I breathed in a familiar scent. And opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't say anything," he told me. "Just look.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

"Don't say anything," I whispered in her ear. "Just look."

I helped her over to the side of the skylight as she followed my instructions.

I released my hold on her waist, but kept a hand at her elbow to steady her. I breathed in her familiar, but unique scent. Almost like a mixture of freesias and strawberries.

As Bella marveled over the roof, I marveled over her. I noted Alice's handiwork in her clothes and made a mental note to thank her again later. Even in this dim light, that shade of blue looked beautiful on her.

I prayed to God and whatever other deities were listening that she would forgive me.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

Wow! It was like a dream. Tea lights, candles and rose petals were everywhere.

I marveled over all of it and then a flash of changing light caught my eye.

A projector was set up and was directed at the glass skylight. I gasped as I read the words flashing across the glass.

_**'To you,**_

_**forgive me, I am sorry and I love you,**_

_**Love me.'**_

It went along with his earlier note. I turned to him, and my breath came out in a whoosh.

He was holding a jewelry box.

"Bella, I love you more than I can say. The thing with Lauren was a set up. I am not interested in her at all. It's you I love. Can you forgive me?"

With that he opened the jewelry box. There nestled in the black satin, sparkling in the light, was a beautiful ring.

I gasped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

You know the drill- if not see that pretty purple/blue button at the bottom of this, click it and see what happens.

Meg


	22. Speedo!

Ok, I made a typo, Bella injured her right knee, not her left knee

HOLY #!. 42 Amazing, wonderful, happy-making(that's not a word, but whatever) REVIEWS! You guys are (pick your favorite nice adjective and place it here)!! I asked for 35 and got 42- hello happy dance. I bet you can't do it again!- that is my subtle way of asking you nicely to keep up the amazing wondrous number of reviews! I rushed this chapter as fast as I could to get this out for you guys in thanks. I would have had it up last night, but comp problems. So keep up the good reviews and I'll keep up the writing. Thanks always to Nancy.

Ok, I made a typo in the last chapter, Bella injured her right knee, not her left knee.

Meg

"It's beautiful," I whispered. And it was. I recognized it as a Claddagh ring, but this one was slightly different. There was a second band under the traditional hands, heart and crown. It was angled down and the front was imbedded with alternating emeralds and diamonds. The heart set into the hands, was also an emerald, and the crown had three small diamonds sparkling out of it. All in all, the white gold ring was breathtaking.

"It's a Claddagh. Do you know the story behind it?" Edward asked me as I stroked the pretty gems.

"Um, I think it is something like 'with these hands, I give you my heart, and I crown it with my love.'"

He nodded. "It is the Irish symbol for love, loyalty, and friendship." He took my right hand. "I thought it was a good representation of the way that I love you, promise to be loyal to you, and even if you do not forgive me, I will always be your friend." He took the ring out of its satin box and slid it gently on my right ring finger.

"If you wear it like this," he slid it on my finger with the heart facing out. "Then it means that your heart is free. But I hope you wear it like this." He slid it out and gently placed it with the heart facing in; facing my heart. He kissed my ring finger. "That means…." He kissed the next finger. "That your heart…." He kissed my pointer finger. "Belongs to someone…." He kissed my hand. "And I hope that that someone is me…." He leaned in to kiss my lips.

My breath caught in my chest, and I pulled away. I felt my already shattered heart break when I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Edward, I-I-I'm just not ready yet. I want to trust you, but it seems every time I do, you let me down. I love you too, but maybe we just need to take it slow."

His eyes tightened a bit, but he leaned back and attempted a smile. "I can live with slow." He held out his arms to hug me and I willingly stepped into his arms.

I began to cry, I couldn't help it. So much had happened and it all happened at the same time. I knew I loved him, but I was so confused. And then there was the whole 'I am competing in the Olympics' thing. Not to mention that I was injured and my dream of competing in the all around in the Olympics could have just been flushed away. God, it made me cry harder just to think about it.

"Ah, don't cry love." He pulled my chin up and brushed my tears away with his thumb.

I pulled away from him, this time in anger. "How do you do that? One minute I could hate you with a passion and then you do something amazingly romantic and sweet which makes me fall even deeper in love with you, and then you do something totally irritating that makes me want to be with you despite your being the ultimate playboy and annoyingly perfect man!"

I plopped to the ground, my rage spent. I was feeling exhausted from the crazy rush of emotions I was experiencing.

He sat down next to me. "You're right," he sighed.

"There you go again!"

"Ok, I will stay completely silent from now on. How about a movie and chocolate milkshakes?"

I pretended to dither. He was playing on my weaknesses and he knew it. I had already decided to forgive him. I don't think there was a time when I wasn't ready to forgive him, but that didn't mean I couldn't make him work for it. "Ok, fine," I sighed.

He helped me over to the nest of pillows and blankets, and when he replaced the message on the skylight with a movie, I was in for another shock.

"Funny Face?" I questioned. "Oh, you are good," I accused him, trying to hide a smile.

"Hey, I never said that I would fight fair," he had a look on his face that was way too innocent. "Chocolate milkshake?" This time he couldn't keep my favorite crooked smile off his face.

I couldn't help it. I grabbed his chin and pulled his face to mine. This time it was his turn to pull away. I held my gaze steady under his questioning one.

"Are you sure?"

I leaned in again.

"Bella, are you sure?"

"Just shut up you idiot, and kiss me."

This time neither of us hesitated. And let me tell you WOW! If you have ever heard the expression 'it was like fireworks,' well then I'll just say this was the fourth of July… in Washington D.C.

My phone rang. I hit the ignore button and put all of my focus back in kissing Edward. Edward phone's rang, it went flying across the room. I stopped kissing him for a second in favor of staring at him questioningly.

"Oops," he shrugged, moving on to kissing my neck.

"Oops," I repeated slightly dazed. "Oops, I like the sound of that."

He chuckled at me and returned his attention to my lips. "Hmm."

"Ahem."

Edward waved his hand at whoever was interrupting us. I barely even noticed.

"Not to break up the love fest, but… Oh, forget it. Bella do you want me to take you on a shopping trip or are you going to stop making out with my brother."

Edward and I pulled apart- reluctantly I might add- to see a very perky Alice standing there.

"I'm sorry to break up your make out session, but you have a message that you have to hear, Bells."

Edward and I exchanged a look. "We should probably get out of the cold anyway," Edward told me.

I gave in and he picked me up and carried me quickly back to my room. He gently placed me on my bed and I pouted.

Before he could say anything, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, yes Isabella?"

"This is she."

"My name is Stephen Cimaron, and I work for Speedo."

I glanced at Edward and mouthed the word Speedo, with a shrug.

BBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward Pov:

Bella's brow was crumpled in confusion. She mouthed the word Speedo to me, and between that and her responses that she was giving whoever was on the phone, I got the gist of it; apparently Speedo wanted to meet with her.

I whispered to Bella that I was going to get her some ice for her knee, and left the room. As I was finishing filling the ice bag with ice, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Edward, it's Stephen."

'Hi, Stephen." Stephen was my representative for my Speedo endorsement.

"Listen, Edward, I was wondering after your morning race tomorrow we could meet for a lunch about your endorsement with us, along with your father and coach."

Hmm, I was starting to guess what this meeting was about, but I played along.

"Sure Stephen."

"Alright, good talking with you kiddo, keep bringing in those gold medals."

I shook my head, and headed back to Bella. When I let myself back into the room, I found Bella already asleep. I smiled and walked over to tuck her in.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. About halfway through an old That Seventies' show episode, I nodded off.

Beep, beep, beep. The alarm on my phone woke me a few hours later.

"Wuzz goin on?" Bella sat up yawning.

I laughed. her hair looked like a haystack, but on her it was adorable.

"What?"

"Nothing," I answered. She glanced at the clock. "Shit," she cursed. "What is it about this place that always makes me late?" She hopped up the best she could on one foot and began hopping around trying to find clothes and stuff. She was muttering under her breath, causing me to laugh again.

"You think that's funny do you?" She asked with an adorable smirk on her face. "Don't you have a race in less than an hour."

I glanced cursorily at my phone. It was my turn to curse. "Damnit!" I threw her a kiss and ran out the door to her laughter.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

"Hmm." Doctor Hamilton said looking closely at my x-rays. I sucked in a breath.

He turned the x-ray in the light. "Uh, huh."

This time I stopped breathing altogether. Couldn't he just freaking tell me whether I could compete or not already?

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I leapt into the water to a nasty surprise. My goggles must have a crack, because a ton of water began to fill up inside, blinding me. My slight wavering cost me. I had to make up for last time. Shutting my eyes against the water, I swam blindly.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

"Ok, Bella, now I want you to bend your knee back as far as it will go. Good, now straighten it as far as you can."

I followed his instructions, waiting for his prognosis. He was driving me insane not telling me. Oh come on, I thought exasperatedly, as he continued his evaluation.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I was kicking and stroking as hard as I could. I was trying to keep count of the lengths, so I didn't smash into the wall. I peeked a glance through my water filled goggles, the chlorine stinging my eyes, to see where I was in the running.

I couldn't see anyone in my limited vision, so I stoked harder, panicking that I had cost myself the race because I faltered when my goggles filled. I could feel my muscles straining, but I pushed past it. I was pushing myself as hard as I could. I flipped against the wall, streamlining until settling back into my stroke.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

"It's healing," Dr. Hamilton told me. "That's a good sign. You really did a number on your knee."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

It was a battle of wills now, me against gravity; against human restrictions and personal limits. Against even what I knew I was capable of, driving myself even further, I kept stroking. Almost at the wall now, half a lap to go.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

I gave up, I had to know.

"Can I compete on it tomorrow?" The words burst from my mouth.

Dr. Hamilton looked up at me. "Well…."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I stretched out my arm, reaching for the wall. I tapped it. I threw off my goggles to see who came in first and…

You know the drill, reviews are appreciated, signed or anonymous. If I get the same amount or more, I will end the next chapter without a cliffie.

Meg


	23. PHILLIES

GO PHILLIES

_**GO PHILLIES!!!!!!!! WORLD SERIES CHAMPIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	24. Cole Hamel ice cream?

Ok to clear something up, I did not end that last chapter that way to get more reviews

54 AMAZING REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! Can't say thank you enough. Ok to clear something up, I did not end that last chapter that way to get more reviews. I actually love writing cliffies, because I think that they keep stories interesting. Also I will never hold a chapter for reviews, I might ask for a certain number of reviews, but I will update regardless of whether I get that number. They make me happy and I tend to write faster and am more likely to skip school work to write if I have more reviews, but I write regardless. I can't believe it is snowing here- it's OCTOBER, for goodness sake!!!!!!!!!! By the way GO PHILLIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WORLD SERIES CHAMPIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry first time we have won in 28 years, but enough ranting. Oh and this goes out to all my other Phillies Phans, especially CammieSwan1785.

Meg

As always thanks to Nancy, my wonderful beta.

Bella Pov:

"Well, if you are not feeling too much pain, I don't see why not…"

I didn't wait for the rest of his sentence, but jumped up and hugged him. I began doing a little happy dance around the small room. I couldn't help it, I was sooo happy.

"You are sure about that knee, right?" Carlisle asked Dr. Hamilton. Bela Karolyi nodded in the background, seconding the question.

All three men looked at me as I continued bouncing around the room- I think Alice was beginning to rub off on me.

The doctor laughed. "I think she'll manage. Just make sure to tape it and keep the work light today. And if she feels any sharp pains or anything bring her back. Use discretion, but besides that I think she will be just fine."

I left the room feeling as light as air, planning on taking a long shower before my lunch meeting with Speedo.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I glanced at the screen in shock. Next to first was my name, and next to that were the letters WR. World record. I glanced at my time, 1min 52.03sec. Wow. Just as I processed this, the rest of the swimmers finished. The french swimmer, Jean Rocque, leaned across the rope seperating us and congratulated me. " 'Ow do you do zat?" he questioned in amazement. "At ze beginning of the race, you were far behind me, and zen when I looked again you were flying past!"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, equal parts amazed and overjoyed at my success.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

Even after taking a super long shower, I still had a ton of time. So I decided to take a leaf from Alice's book and make myself 'prettified'- her words, not mine.

I grabbed a pale blue and white flowered sundress from the 'Bella approved' clothing pile that Alice had made to compensate for my rather limited wardrobe. It had a giant white bow that tied over my right hip, and I thought it looked slightly childish, but Alice assured me it was couture chic. Looking in the mirror, I had to agree, it emphasized the little curves I had and elelongated my body so I actually looked semi-tall. I partially dried my hair and let it fall in slight waves around my shoulders.

Digging through the 'Bella' pile of makeup and accessories, I found a hair flower that matched my dress perfectly and a dark blue eyeliner that worked really nicely with my eyes and coloring.

Slipping on a pair of white and blue flowered flip flops- have to love Alice, I walked out the door right on schedule.

I reached the door of the hotel restaurant just as Edward did. "What time did you win with?" I asked him.

"How did you know I won?" he questioned shocked.

"Just a feeling," I answered. "Shall we?"

We walked into the restaurant waving at fellow Olympians and friends until we spotted our families at a table near the back. The Stephen Cimarone guy wasn't there yet, but Carlisle, Bela, Esme, and Renee were all sitting together.

"Hi, Mom." I hugged her. "Where is Phil?"

"Hi, sweetie, you did sooo amazing last night. How is the knee? And Phil is watching the weightlifting heats right now…" My mom's thousand mile a minute speech, was cut off by the soft, sweet voice of Esme.

"Oh is he?" she questioned sweetly. "My nephew, Emmett, is competing in that today."

"Really?" And with that they were off. I looked at Edward who smiled and pulled out a chair for me which caused Carlisle to nod in approval.

"I am guessing that you two are officially together now," my coach stated, causing me to blush.

Before anyone could say anything else on the subject, a balding harried looking man came into the restaurant. He caught sight of our table and hurried over.

"Edward! Isabella!" he shouted joyfully. I shot a startled glance at Edward who laughed at the expression on my face.

My first impression of Stephen was one of a real life Tasmanian devil. This proved true during the lunch portion of our lunch meeting- in which Edward ate a total of four entrees, six sides, and two desserts. "Pig," I joked as he asked me if I was going to finish my dessert of fruit salad. The whole table laughed, and then we got down to business.

"Ok, Isabella, you are probably a little confused about why I asked to meet with you."

"Bella," I corrected. "Yes I was a little confused when _Speedo _called me, a gymnast."

"Well that is exactly why we called you, because you are a gymnast."

"Question mark?" I laughed. Everyone laughed with me.

"Let me explain. Or better yet, how about I show you?" With that he pulled out a Speedo sports bag, handed it to me and indicated that I should open it.

"A leotard?" Inside the bag was a blue leotard, a very pretty blue leotard, but still very confusing. It was bright blue with white swirls and artistically placed red rhinestones on the swirls. All in all it was gorgeous, but if anything I was more confused.

"Look at the logo," Stephen instructed me.

I glanced down at the logo that would lie right above my right hip. 'Speedo' it read.

"So, Speedo is sponsoring a line of leotards as well as swimwear now?" I questioned, trying out the only feasible option I could find.

"Bingo." Stephen said. "Basically, we decided to broaden our target buyers, and we want you to be our spokesperson. Well you along with our current spokesperson Edward." Cue really OTT smile in Edward's direction and Edward's grimace as Stephen turned back to me.

I disguised a laugh as a cough, as Stephen continued. Basically, everything had been cleared and approved by both sides and now I just had to agree.

"We would start after this and film the first part of the commercial and then get some footage of you tomorrow when you compete. I am assuming you are competing tomorrow right?

I opened my mouth to speak, but Carlisle beat me to it. "Of course she is, barring any complications." I smiled at his vote of confidence.

"Alright then," Stephen clapped his hands together. "Let's get started!"

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

"And… cut! Awesome job, guys."

I turned around and grabbed Bella, pulling her into a huge hug and spinning her around. She squealed in protest, but I couldn't help it; I was still just so happy she forgave me that it wasn't funny. Ok it was a little funny, according to Emmett and Jasper, but still.

I finally put her down, but wouldn't relinquish my hold on her waist.

"I have to go meet with my coach, but meet you back at your room later for some dinner?"

She nodded as she gathered her stuff to leave, and I could help but stare as she bounced away happily. She was just so amazing!

I was hoping that my meeting with Peter, my coach, would be fast, but of course it had to drag on. I did my best to pay attention to his lecture on the whole goggles thing and his strategy for the next few races, but most of my mind was somewhere else- more precisely about a block away in a hotel suite with Bella.

Finally I was on my way back to the hotel. I got out of the elevator just as Alice was walking out of her room.

"Als, hold the door," I called.

"Hey," she called back. "Great swim today. You'll have to tell me what happened with your goggles later. I'm going to see Jazz."

I nodded and walked into the room. Bella looked amazing in footless tights and a red and white Phillies jersey that read Hamels on the back. I snuck up behind her and placed my hands over her eyes. "Guess who."

"Um." She pretended to think. "Edward?"

"Nope, Cole Hamels," I joked back.

"Oh my gosh. Cole Hamels." She played along.

I pulled my hands from her eyes laughing and took her into my arms, kissing her forehead. "You know he's here right? Cole Hamels? For the American baseball team."

"Really? Oh my gosh, sorry Edward, I like him better. See ya." She tried to pull away from me continuing on with her act, but I just tightened my grip.

"Ha, ha, so funny," I said wryly. "Want to go get some dinner and ice cream?"

"I shouldn't do the ice cream," she answered, slipping on some tennis shoes. "But a little won't kill me."

I placed my arm around her shoulder and she placed hers' around my waist as we left her room to go get some food.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

We were walking outside looking for a good ice cream place when it happened.

Edward was teasing me about my Phillies obsession and my love for Cole Hamels.

"Bella, look there he is. It's Cole Hamels!"

"Ha ha, so funny. There is no way that Cole Hamels is right behind me," I said as I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry…" I stopped dead. "Oh my God," I said. "You're Cole Hamels!"

"And you're Bella Swan," my hero answered.

"Omg! You know who I am?"

"Yeah, my wife loves you!"

Edward was in the background laughing over this exchange, but for once, I barely noticed him.

"I saw the 2008 World Series game, the one where it was suspended because of that crazy rain and then when it continued. IT WAS AWESOME! YOU WERE AWESOME, THE WHOLE TEAM WAS AWESOME! Will you sign my jersey?" I was babbling a mile a minute and he just laughed.

"Thanks, he chuckled. "And of course!" Edward produced a Sharpie marker from somewhere and Cole signed my shirt.

"Thanks," he chuckled. "I saw you compete at Worlds last year with my wife, and the other night I caught the replays of the team finals. You are really good. Don't tell the other guys I said this, but I think you gymnasts could take us any day."

I laughed and glowed at his praise, but he wasn't done yet.

"Since I signed your jersey, can you sign something for my wife and I? I don't have a cool shirt that says your name on it, but I do have paper."

I was shocked and ecstatic, but quickly- and enthusiastically, I might add- agreed.

"Thanks," he said. "Maybe I'll see you around again."

I smiled and nodded as he walked away.

"Wait," I called after him. "Anyway can you get me the 'Flying Hawaiian's' autograph too?"

He laughed again. "Tell you what, I'll get you the whole teams." With that promise, he walked away.

I squeaked in joy. Edward couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. He started laughing hysterically, practically hyperventilating.

"Oh, shut up," I told him continuing the search for a good ice cream place without him. Of course he didn't and through the rest of the night, he just would start randomly laughing until I pushed his nose in his ice cream and started an all out ice cream war.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ok as promised, I ended this without a cliffie- it was hard, but I did it. And no offence is made to any Ray's fans- they played some amazing baseball- but I am a diehard Phillies phan, have been all my life. And sorry to upset people who thought that was a chapter- I was way excited and couldn't help myself. To make up for it I finished this earlier than I would have foregoing a desperately needed nap- going for more than 24 hours straight now, so enjoy.

Meg


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Review count is a little down, but I want to thank those who did review. You people are why this story is still going! As always, thank you to my AWESOME beta, Nancy! Also a special thanks to Amanda for making me smile today. You guys know the deal R and R.

Edward Pov:

After we got all the ice cream off us, we decided to go to bed early. Bella had the all around and an early start for warm-ups before, and I had an early race, so we both went to bed at a ridiculously early hour. Although the fact that Bella and I were cuddling together in my suite kind of made up for the fact that we were going to bed at 10:00 at night.

Bella was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, but I stayed awake for awhile thinking. I watched her sleep, stroking her hair, while mindlessly humming a sort of lullaby….

"But I know I can do it. My knee is fine and I have been training for this for years…."

I must have dozed off because Bella's sleep talking shocked me back into consciousness.

"I am not too green. I worked for and won my spot just like everyone else. No I have to compete!"

Bella's voice became frantic. I shook her awake. "Ahhh! Oh, sorry Edward," she muttered wiping some stray tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I questioned, concerned.

"Hmm hmmm," she sniffled. I pulled her close to my chest, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

She began crying in earnest. "Shhh, love, it's alright," I comforted.

She mumbled something into my chest that sounded like a question, but I couldn't understand her. She looked up. "Edward, what if I can't do it? What if I am not good enough?" She asked me.

I laughed quietly. "You know for being an observant person, you really don't see yourself clearly at all." She looked directly into my eyes, seeking clarification.

"You are an amazing gymnast and an even more amazing woman. You won us the gold medal! You will do amazing and I would be here to comfort you even if you completely mess up every routine, but you won't need me for that- I'll be too busy celebrating your win with you."

She seemed touched, comforted, and a little skeptical, but I began humming that lullaby again and she quickly fell back asleep cuddled to my chest. Her warm body curled against mine also quelled any doubts I had about my own races and I also swiftly fell into dreamland.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

"Damn leotard," I cursed. I was trying to pull the Speedo leotard on and it was stuck at my hips. It was adorable and aerodynamically correct, but adorable and aerodynamically correct equals a pain in the you-know-what to get on. It probably didn't help that I was a little jittery with nerves.

I gave a hard tug and prayed it wouldn't rip. With a satisfying snap, the leotard finally fell into place on my body. Now it was time to do my hair and makeup. Carlisle held Alice back after we warmed up, and I was on my own for my hair and stuff. Normally that wasn't a big deal, I had been grudgingly been doing my makeup for meets for years, but I was so full of nervous energy that it was more than likely that I would end up with an eyeliner mark going across my face.

Ok, so I was obsessing over the little stupid things, but it was keeping me focused on something other that what I was about to do. If I focused too early I could lose it, but focusing late could be bad too.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

"Damn Speedo!" I cursed. They may be aerodynamically correct and supposedly meant to cut out on friction, but they were a pain in the you-know-what to get on. I tugged harder, praying that it wouldn't rip and then I would have to start all over. I got it past my hips- the hard part was done, and with a final tug, settled it into place.

I gave it one more check and walked out of the room. "Race time."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

Thud! I landed, delegating the absorption. My body hung in that moment of imbalance, before reaching equilibrium.

"And she sticks it!"

My smile rose with my arms, and I straightened in the formal salute.

I walked off the mat wiping the excess chalk from my hands. It wasn't as easy to wipe the smile from my face.

Three events were down, two almost perfect with stuck landings. The third vault, always my weak spot, I pulled off with minor mistakes- a small step on the landing and my left shoulder was slightly misaligned on the takeoff. I was still in the running with just my beam routine left.

I was met at the edge of the mat by Bela with a hug. Alice and Carlisle waved and smiled from where he was giving her a last minute rundown before her turn on beam. Alice mouthed 'one, two,' and I held up one finger then two with a smile.

I looked up at my score, and felt my heart leap, then fall into my stomach. I was in second and that was the worst place for me.

My mind began running a mile a minute slipping from the block I had made. I was in second if I kept a clean routine, then I could take gold. But if I messed up in my routine, which was more than likely due to its newness and difficulty, I could fall out of the medals.

"Stop." I looked up from reapplying the tape to my knee, and pulled out the ear buds of my Ipod. Bela was standing there looking at me with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I know what you are thinking, and you need to stop. You can do this and you know that. You own that routine Isabella, and that is that. Here." He handed me a small jewelry box tied with a ribbon.

I took it from him and opened it. Sitting on the black satin inside, were two post earrings with the Olympic rings interlocking. It was white gold and beautiful, the message behind them was even more beautiful.

"I give these to all of my champions, Mary Lou and everyone else that I have ever coached all the way to the gold. You are now one of my champions that I am proud of and so these are yours."

"But I haven't won yet. I could end up with the silver or not even medal at all."

"Isabella, listen to me. Whether you take gold, silver or if you walk out of here in last place, you are still a champion. You have more than proven that to me, to the judges, and to the world. Now all you have to do is prove it to yourself."

I was at loss for words. I hugged him and tried to put what I couldn't say into the embrace. I think he got it, because it was with a glistening in his eyes that he sent me to prepare to take my turn as the last gymnast on the last apparatus of the night.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

One more gold down, and no it's significance was not lost on me, it just hadn't all sunk in yet. I had hit the wall, taking first and breaking yet another world record. Now I was currently trying to break another world record- namely making it from the pool, through the fans and then reporters, and to the gymnastic stadium before Bella finished for the night. I had promised myself if I won another gold, I could go see her compete.

Instead of fighting through the packed main entrance, I slipped through an athlete's door in the back, waving at the familiar security guard at the entrance.

The stands were packed, but I saw an open seat right near the rail above where the gymnasts kept their stuff and warmed up. Perfect.

I just caught sight of Bella, who was warming up, when Bela Karolyi approached her. I missed what transpired between them, thanks to a perky shopaholic I called my sister.

She was waving enthusiastically, and I couldn't help but smile hugely and wave back. I held up one finger to her, which we developed as a way to say good luck when we were little. She reciprocated the action, and then pointed to Bella. I raised my eyebrows at her and laughed when dad reproached her for not focusing.

I refocused my attention on Bella to watch her warm up. She looked so focused and there was an emotion on her face that I didn't readily recognize.

I fluctuated between watching Alice compete and Bella warm up. I cheered as my sister pulled off a practically flawless routine, keeping her in the gold, and then caught my breath as the announcer called out the last gymnast of the night's name.

"Isabella Swan! United States of America!"


	26. Home

Edward Pov:

The judges were deliberating on Alice's score for a longer time than usual. Bella was waiting on the edge of the mat to compete, and I could see the extra wait was beginning to take a toll on her. She was nervously fidgeting: shifting her wait from her bad leg and back, tightening her hands into fists before releasing them. I could feel myself beginning to tense as well, worrying for her. A familiar voice broke into my tense concentration.

"Oh, Phil, I don't think I can watch!" Renee muttered from two seats over. I looked over and discovered why I hadn't noticed her before. There was a man with receding curly hair and liquid brown eyes that reminded me of Bella. This was probably her father, Charlie, if I remember right. His presence surprised me, because I thought that he couldn't make it due to work. Renee was in the arms of another man though, who must be Bella's stepfather Phil.

"Hello Mrs. Dwyer," I said to her, drawing attention to myself. She turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Edward," she squealed. "It is so nice of you to be here for Bella. Phil, Charlie, do you know Edward?"

Phil nodded, but was kind of restricted due to Renee's arms in a stranglehold around his neck. Charlie on the other hand turned to face me and I recognized the 'riot act' look that Carlisle used on Jasper on his face.

"So you're the boy who has my little girl worked up," he said looking me up and down.

"Yes, sir," I answered respectfully. "It is very nice to meet you."

He seemed to notice my sincerity. With one last evaluating look he turned around to face the arena again. I sighed in relief, before he said one last thing. "Just remember that if you hurt my little girl, or ruin her dreams, I have a gun and am licensed to use it."

I just nodded looking straight ahead, not able to tell if he was serious or joking. Before I could figure it out, Alice's score of 15.29 appeared on the screen.

I cheered along with the crowd before redirecting my attention to Bella as she stepped up to compete.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

The wait was killing me. Alice's score was being debated among the judges, and I had to wait to compete. The extra minutes were taking their toll on me, I began shifting my weight to and from my injured leg to keep it limber and when that didn't help, I began convulsively tightening my hands into fists. Though I tried desperately to hold on to it, I was beginning to lose my focus again.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually just a few minutes, I was signaled to take to the competition zone.

I stepped onto the mat on the side of the beam and took a deep breath. I thought of the Olympic ring earrings now glistening in my ears and the beautiful Claddagh pinned securely to an inside pocket of my warm up suit and what they meant. The faces of people I cared about flew across my mind: Alice and her sisterly support, my parent's unconditional love, Bela and Carlisle's inspirational coaching and most importantly Edward and his crooked smile and unbelievable love. They all dissipated as they crossed my mind. The cheering crowds and pressure of what this event could mean all faded away from my consciousness. Soon it was just the beam and I; the way it should be. I flexed my fingers twice and took another deep breath before raising my arms in a salute.

I raised my right leg to waist level and swung it down with force; flipping my body through the air almost completely over the beam, but close enough that I felt my ponytail hit the edge of the beam. At the perfect second in time, I arched my back and caught the beam with my two hands. My legs followed through, halting at a perfect 90 degree angle. Hardly pausing, I lifted my left arm and swung my left leg under it. I now balanced my body in a perfect handstand. I held that for two seconds, before flipping into a back handspring. I landed with about an inch of beam behind me and had barely found purchase before I leapt back into action. Performing a back handspring step out, back layout step out, back layout, I landed on two feet, this time even closer to the edge; I could actually feel the lip under my heel. I flipped forward, beginning on one leg, landing on the other, and then extending into a scale; posing. I leaned back until I was completely bent backwards and my hands were touching the beam behind my ankles. I straightened up and threw one arm in the air while styling the other behind me facing the ground. I completed a full turn on toe, before leaping into the air and straightening my legs in a perfect, extended split. I leapt a second time, straightening my right leg in front of me and arching the left to almost touch my similarly arched back. I carried out a side semi, before taking two demi jete steps, until my feet were at the edge of the beam; pausing just as the bell rang signaling I had only ten seconds to dismount. I took a deep calming breath, pointing my toe and threw two back layouts shooting off the beam high into the air. My legs were curled to my chest, but held apart. I flipped in that position, once, twice three times, my muscles straining to hold position and to land directly in front of the beam.

Time seemed to freeze as my feet hit the mat, struggling to stick it. It all came down to this. 90 seconds: eight years, fifty two weeks a year, six days a week, injuries and recoveries, falls and sticks, failures and triumphs, every one of them leading up to this moment, this unmoving fragment of time. 90 seconds of fate leading up until that ultimate test of everything I had ever worked for. 90 seconds, deciding the difference between success and ultimate fulfillment; fulfillment beyond just sticking a move or taking the gold, more like fulfillment of an impossible dream. In those 90 seconds, I was at home. Thousands of miles away from my house, but in my real home. The gym, the home where my heart lived; on the beam, following my heart and my dreams, I finally found where I belonged.

My body began to react to the impact of landing and as I struggled to stick it, I realized something. This was no longer about the gold, it was about so much more. Even if I completely fell on this landing, I knew this would be the routine of my life.

Time regained itself and if anything seemed to speed up. Gravity took hold of my body and I began to lose my balance. I fought for control with everything that I had, hoping it was enough.


	27. Origional

Wow! I am amazed with myself- I have posted two days in a row and kept up with my school work! That is a testament to how much emotion can encourage writing- to explain Robert Pattinson was in Philadelphia today and I was supposed to go and get an autograph, but my mom wouldn't let me skip school and all the tickets were sold out before 7 am in the morning. I totally wanted to cry, but he was on a radio station, so that was at least something! Anyway I forgot to thank you guys last chapter, and wanted to say thank you now. And since I was trying to get this up, I didn't respond to every review yet, but I haven't forgotten you, I am going to respond once this is posted. Show some thanks for two chapters in as many days with a little r and r-ing please!

Thanks as always to Nancy!

Meg

Edward Pov:

She stepped up to the mat looking nervous, but her expression quickly became focused. I found myself unconsciously leaning forward on the edge of my seat. She saluted and with no other prelude or indication of action, she flipped her body through the air. I felt my heart jump into my throat as her head came too close to the balance beam for comfort. It was so close that I could just imagine the faint thwapp that her ponytail made as the end of it hit the beam. I had barely recovered from that heart attack when it looked as though she would miss the beam altogether. At the absolute last second however, her hands flicked out impossibly fast to catch herself. It seemed impossible that she would be able to control the trick against gravity and keep the momentum of her flip from pulling her body from the beam, but somehow her legs pulled themselves parallel to her waist. Then she had pulled her left arm from the beam and swung the left leg under it, balancing herself in a perfect handstand. It seemed she had hardly paused before flipping backward onto the edge of the beam. It was all completed flawlessly in a matter of seconds and each moved flowed into the next making what she accomplished that much harder.

The seemingly impossible combination was somehow brought together in a disconcertingly graceful, artistic way. I was in awe, and I wasn't the only one.

"Wow!" I heard the announcer exclaim. "I have never seen a mount like that one before! Completely original and darn near impossible to perform especially in combination like that!"

"I don't think anyone has seen a mount like that before, Carl!" The second announcer joined in. "That was amazing. I don't think most gymnasts would even attempt those moves on a beam, let alone in combination! I wouldn't be surprised if what we just saw is named after her."

"Beautiful! Look at that, a back handspring step out, back layout step out, back layout combo. She barely has any beam left. I can't even imagine how much concentration and power it takes to perform those on a beam that is only four inches wide and five meters long!"

I held perfectly still as Bella landed with no beam left behind her! Her foot was actually on the edge, but it didn't seem to throw her at all. She just flipped forward on one leg and extended her other leg in what I thought was a scale.

"This routine is equal parts tradition and innovation, Leanne, and all parts infeasibility. She just perfected a Liukin, a move that maybe only three gymnasts in the world can execute, one being the gymnast who brought us this move all around gold medallist in the 2008 Olympics, Nastia Liukin. I wonder if this is any indication that she will follow in her footsteps, or will it be Alice Cullen, her roommate and teammate of these games who takes the gold?"

I watched as Bella completely bent backwards, her hand touching the beam behind her ankle as easily as a normal person bends forward to pick something up.

"That is a tough call, Carl. It could go either way, in a repeat of the dream team of the 2008 games, Nastia and Shawn Johnson. It has even been reported that Cullen and Swan have adopted the one, two, gold, silver philosophy of their predecessors…. Oh look at that beautiful full complete turn on toe, straight into a one leg, 3/2 turn with forward arabesque at horizontal. A split jump into a double stag ring jump. Not even a single balance check or mistake so far. This is INCREDIBLE!"

I now had a new appreciation of what Esme and Carlisle experienced when they watched me compete, and I had to resist the urge to hide my face like Renee was doing. It was one thing to be competing under Olympic standards, but a completely different thing to watch someone that you cared about do it and not be able to help. I always felt nervous for Alice when she competed, but this was something different. It was like my dreams were connected to hers in that minute, my hopes tied to hers as she pulled the weight for us both. I was on the edge of my seat, tensing every time she threw a trick that should have dumped her on the ground, but instead she alighted on the beam like she had 40 feet instead of just four inches to land them. It was as though she had wings. There was a look of pure concentration on her face, but it was also one of peace. The same peace that I felt when I was swimming and nothing could touch me; she was at home.

"I don't think I have ever seen anything like this Leanne! You are right, I have not seen a single mistake so far. This routine is the epitome of perfection; if she keeps this level of perfection at this degree of difficulty, she will sweep the gold! Gorgeous side semi, and there is some of her renowned ballet moves. I don't think I have ever seen a gymnast with this amazing combination of grace and power! It is very unusual to see a gymnast change her routine like this, especially in such a high level competition once they reach security in a routine they might use it for months. But she has changed both her bars and beam routine in the course of these Olympics, and with her it seems the way to go- perfection!"

"Me neither, Carl, did you know the reason she uses ballet moves like those demi jetes's are because she was originally a serious ballet dancer…. Oh there is the bell signaling her ten second warning. If she can nail this landing…. Back layout 1/1- she is just throwing out some of the hardest tricks without any effort at all it seems…..WOW! She just threw an Arabian double tuck- that is one of the hardest dismounts out there and is rarely completed or even attempted and it has never been connected to a 1/1 back layout…. Can she stick it?!"

I was frozen, as still as a statue. I knew that this was one of the hardest moves out there and almost impossible to stick…. I couldn't tear my eyes from her as she flipped and time seemed to slow until it seemed as though it had almost stopped. She flipped three times, her legs to her chest, muscles contracted in strain….

She hit the mat and you could have heard a pin drop in the stadium- everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Her body contracted, struggling to stick it and stay on her feet. Her torso seemed to be leaning to the left, the rest of her body was following it. I could see the strain as she fought to keep from losing balance….

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

Time regained itself and if anything seemed to speed up. Gravity took hold of my body and I began to lose my balance. I fought for control with everything that I had, hoping it was enough.

Edward's face flashed across my vision, and I pulled up a hidden reserve of strength that I didn't know I had. My feet seemed to glue themselves to the mat and I centered my body weight. My body froze in place and I straightened up, throwing my arms up victoriously in the salute, as I stuck the perfect landing of the most perfect routine of my life.

It was so silent as I became aware again of my surroundings, and the crowds, gymnasts and coaches were silent with shock. As I began to worry about my routine, wondering if somehow I had made a huge error that I didn't realize. I looked down to make sure I was in line with the beam and looked straight back up as a deafening sound reached my ears.

It took a second to realize that it was cheering. I saw Bela, Carlisle, Esme and Alice waiting for me at the edge of the mat. I practically ran over to them and the second I was out of the competition space, I was bombarded by hugs. Alice was screaming nonsensical things that I couldn't make out, Bela was shouting 'you are a champion, my dear' Carlisle was saying how proud he was of me and Esme was sobbing happily. It took a little while for me to realize that the crowd surrounding me was composed of more than just my party- it was interspersed with other gymnasts, such as Molly from Great Britain.

I felt a little faint, realizing that I hadn't been breathing and Carlisle shepherded everyone back a little so I could breathe.

I heard the announcers babble in the background as I waited for my score.

"That is one of the best routines I have EVER seen! She should get a perfect score or very close for that routine. It will go down in the histories books, and gymnasts will be talking about it and trying to emulate it for years to come! This has to have won her the gold and…. Here comes her score….."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding as she stuck her landing.

There was a moment of shocked silence before cheers at an ear busting decibel split the air.

"I don't believe it, she stuck it!" the announcer shouted, as I rose with the crowd, screaming at the top of my lungs.

Renee seemed to be having a heart attack in her seat.

"That is one of the best routines I have EVER seen! She should get a perfect score or very close for that routine. It will go down in the history books and gymnasts will be talking about it and trying to emulate it for years to come! This has had to have won her the gold and…. Here comes her score….."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

I felt my heart stop beating for a second as my score came up. 17.25! I was in shock. People were shouting cheering, and congratulating me, but I was unable to comprehend it all.

"17.25! That is the highest score in these games, and the highest score since the new system was introduced, barely beating Nastia Liukin's 17.1 on the uneven bars back in 2008! WE ARE LOOKING AT THE NEW OLYMPIC ALL-AROUND GOLD MEDALLIST; ISABELLA SWAN OF THE UNITED STATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The announcer shouted over the roar of the crowd.

I was buffeted back onto the mat by Bela Karolyi to wave at the crowd. It was AMAZING! I still couldn't quite grasp it, but then the crowd started chanting my name. Time stopped for me for the second time tonight as I saw one face standing out of the crowd. I threw him a kiss and smiled when he returned it. I became confused however, when he turned and left the stands. I didn't have time to fathom his actions however as I was pulled back into the world of my dreams come true.


	28. meetings and medals

Ok sorry it took so long to get the chapter out. My computer crashed and then when I got it fixed I had lost everything I wrote for this chapter. I totally wanted to cry, but to make up for the wait, I wrote a little more than I normally do. As Always thanks to my reviewers. And a mucho grasias to Nancy- my wonderful beta, who puts up with and catches all my mistakes. Sorry to Mandy for not getting back to her yet, I am going to do that as soon as I am done studying.

Meg

Edward Pov:

I cursed under my breath. This was so not good. I clenched my fists in anger, pacing in the lobby of the Olympic gymnastics gym, when I should have been in the stands supporting Bella. But no, I just had to catch eyes with the last person on earth that I wanted to see. And he just had to intimate that he wanted to talk to me, in a way too clear to ignore. And I just had to remember how much of a schemer he was and how no good would come out of ignoring him.

"Hello Edward," a familiar, slimy voice had me turning quickly.

I nodded curtly to the new arrival. It was against everything that I was raised with, but this sleazy scum bag of a person didn't warrant my respect, or anyone's respect for that matter.

"Oh come on, Eddie boy, don't you want to greet an old friend?"

"What do you want James?" My patience was not to be tested and I tried to make that clear and by the look on his face, I inferred myself to be understood.

"That little girlfriend of yours is really something, isn't she?" I stared at him unwavering.

"Get to the point, James," I began to say, but was cut off.

"It's a shame that her knee is injured."

"Her knee has healed just fine, thank you very much," I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, well it would be a shame if she somehow reinjured it and couldn't compete again."

I stared at him again, this time disbelievingly.

"What are you getting at?"

"Blow your next race, and your girlfriend can keep playing gymnast. Blow your record and your girlfriend will be fine. Win the race, and… well let's just say your girlfriend will be lucky to be walking around, let alone anything else." With that last malicious insinuation, he turned around and strode away leaving me standing there frozen in shock.

I slowly made my way back to my seat still processing. I had known James for years; having swum with him and I knew that he had been implicated in many shady illegal scandals. In fact the reason why he hadn't qualified for these Olympics was because of steroid use, but why he would want to fix these games was something I just couldn't fathom.

And would he really hurt Bella? What could be his motives? I ran my hand through my already tousled hair in frustration.

I would have to throw the race. I couldn't take the chance of him hurting her; she was way more important than any race, or medal or record. I decided this just in time to be able to focus on the award ceremony.

"You know Leanne, this is the first Olympics in more than twelve years in which a member of the Chinese team hasn't placed in the all-around. The Americans swept the gold and silver with Molly Brighton of the United Kingdom taking the bronze. What a triumph for the host nation, but even more of an honor for the Americans taking the gold and silver in the all around for the past two Olympics."

Just then the winning gymnasts reentered the arena to take their spots on the winners podium.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

Have you ever had a dream that felt so real that when you woke up, you couldn't believe that it was all a dream? Well I couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream. Every thing had taken on a dream-like quality as I changed back into my warm up suit back in the gymnast's changing rooms. Everyone was congratulating me and hugging Alice, Molly and I and it was all a blur. Alice seemed to be taking it all in stride, but Molly looked almost as shocked as I was.

In barely no time at all, Molly, Alice and I were herded back into the arena in that order to receive our hard earned for medals.

The cheering of the crowd, the deafening applause, and the flash of the press' cameras barely registered as we paraded in.

I watched in pride as Molly stepped up to the bronze medallist's block. I really liked the British gymnast and was so happy that she was getting her well-deserved moment to shine.

Then it was Alice's turn. I felt such admiration and love for my almost sister, for that was what she had become in these last few extraordinary days. My spiky-haired best friend danced around the back of the blocks to perform the customary acknowledgement of the other medallist. Hugging Molly and kissing her cheeks in the European style, Alice took her place as the silver medallist.

Then it was my turn. The world seemed to slow down as I walked to Molly, and hugged her tightly, kissing both her cheeks. I moved on to Alice and thought I felt a rib crack under the stranglehold of a hug she bestowed on me. "I so called it," she whispered to me. "One, two." A huge smile broke across my face and I hugged her tightly one more time.

I stepped onto the center, raised block and scanned the crowd looking for one person in particular. My eyes flickered over thousands of people before spotting some familiar ones. I saw the rest of the team waving some American flags before I spotted my mom and Phil. Next to them was Charlie. I started in surprise at his presence before the person next to him caught my full attention. Edward was sitting there with an unfathomable expression on his face. When he noticed me looking at him however, his face broke into my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back before turning my attention back to the medal ceremony in time to see Alice receive her medal.

It all hit me again and by the time the presenter reached me, a single tear was making its way down my cheek. It still hadn't fully dawned on me yet, but the enormity of what had just transpired was making its mark on me slowly.

"Don't cry," the kindly presenter told me. "You just won, the gold, no tears." I smiled and bent my head to receive the most important gold medal of my life. I received the bouquet of flowers and shook his hand.

I felt my heart swell as our national anthem was announced and played. Alice caught my eye and I felt a spark of camaraderie ignite between us.

It was the most incredible, indescribable, unbelievable, yet inescapably real feeling that I have ever experienced in my life. Beyond pride or humility. Above incredulousness and proven fact. Transcending everything else. It was every good feeling in the world combined unmarred by any insecurity. I had accomplished far more than I had thought was possible, but dreamed would come true.

In short, I was a Champion.

Everything was overwhelming, from the second we got off the podium, cameras were flashing and reporters were shouting questions. There was a brief press conference, but the official one would be tomorrow morning. Then there was signing a million autographs for fans, which was amazing, but after awhile your hand kind of hurts.

Alice was able to leave before me, but eventually I was able to leave the claustrophobic setting. I quietly made my way back to the changing rooms to grab my stuff. I decided to forego the car sent for me in favor of a walk. I texted the driver to let him know I was walking, and quickly slipped out a back door.

I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my head and hurried along back to the hotel. It was almost five thirty at night and I was just praying no one would recognize me.

"Hey, Bella," a voice I didn't recognize said.

I started in surprise.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm James, a friend of Edward's."

I nodded, still a little cautious. I didn't know why, but something about the guy gave me the creeps.

"Can you give him this note for me?"

I nodded again and took the offered folded piece of paper that he was holding.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella," he told me in a greasy tone.

"Nice to meet you too," I mumbled walking away. I could still feel his eyes on me and it gave me goose bumps. I walked faster and as soon as I was around the corner, I broke into a run. I knew it was irrational, but the guy gave me the heebie jeebies.

I made it back to my room in record time, and smiled as I saw a note with familiar writing taped to my door.

Ok, here is the deal. The chapters are getting less reviews lately so I have decided that if I get a certain amount of reviews, I will give a sneak peek- either of the following chapter such as chapter 30 when I post chapter 29. Or maybe a sneak peek into the possible sequel. Yes I said SEQUEL- anyone interested?  
Meg


	29. Plan

Holy shizzle! 71 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to my amazing reviewers! I am sooooooo happy! *does little happy dance and falls of bed chair.* Anyway to say thanks, I wrote a longer chapter and increased the size of the sneak peek for the almost definite sequel. So enjoy! Oh and Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. Lets try for 65 or more this chapter because I know you can do 71 so this should be easy for you.

Thanks to a certain special reviewer who made me stop and think as I wrote this chapter- you know who you are.

And thank as always to Nancy for her amazing betaing!

The song is Meet Me At My Window by Jack's Mannequin.

Meg

Bella Pov:

I showered and changed quickly into an oversized WOGA blue pullover sweatshirt, and a pair of light gray biker shorts. I hurried up to Edward's room as fast as possible, as the note instructed me to.

As I finally reached his room, I used the swipe card that was also in the envelope. The room was dark, lit only by the light of the TV. I smiled when I saw Edward. He was sitting up against his headboard completely dead asleep.

Not wanting to wake him from his nap, and too wired to sleep myself I walked over to the couch in front of the TV and sprawled out.

I was flipping aimlessly through the channels- almost all were covering the Olympics- trying to find something interesting to watch, when something caught my eye.

It was the commercial Edward and I had shot yesterday. Wow, they got it into circulation fast I thought as I watched eager to see how it had turned out.

:Commercial:

"Appearance matters," Edward's voice came on as a picture of him on the starting block faded slowly in.

"Appearance matters," my voice echoed. A picture of me posed before a floor routine, a huge smile on my face replaced the one of Edward.

"In the pool." A clip of one of Edward's races flashed onto the screen. Just as he hit the wall the image changed.

"And in the gym." A clip of my gold winning beam routine flashed in its place.

"That's why I've chosen Speedo, the best swimwear since 1928." Edward pulled himself out of a pool.

"Now with all new state of the line gymnastics wear." I did a double back off a balance beam, sticking the landing.

The commercial cut to a picture of Edward and I standing back-to-back arms crossed over our chests, a gold medal around each of our necks.

"Speedo," I stated.

"It's what all the gold medallists are wearing," Edward finished.

The screen flashed a final time, showing the Speedo logo above the Olympics rings. And just below the Olympic rings was 'It's what all the gold medallists are wearing.'

I could feel my eyelids dropping and didn't fight them. I sighed, content.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I must have fallen asleep because I the next thing I knew, the room was darker, and I was disoriented.

In the light of the TV, I saw an angel on my couch.

She looked so delicate in an oversized sweatshirt, that I knew my decision to throw the race was the right one. I stretched and walked over to the couch and laid down next to her, pulling her into my arms. Within seconds I was dozing off again.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEB

Bella Pov:

I rolled over in my sleep. Thump! I landed on the floor and something heavy landed on top of me. I burst out laughing.

The heavy thing on top of me, also known as Edward, also burst into laughter.

The laughter changed into something a little different as the position we were in dawned on us. His lips descended hungrily on mine and I responded wildly.

It was amazing, but I could tell he was a little distracted. I decided to change that.

I trailed little light butterfly kisses up his neck to his ear and nibbled on his ear, my hands clutching his broad shoulders. He groaned, but pulled away slightly.

I could feel rejection welling up and forming tears in my eyes.

"No, no, no, don't cry." Edward lifted my chin up and kissed one of the tears making its way down my cheek. "I'm just a little distracted."

I looked into his eyes and couldn't doubt the sincerity there. It was hard to fight the feelings of rejection after so many years of guys not being interested in me, but I just held on to the irrefutable fact of his love for me.

"Does this have anything to do with that James guy?" I questioned, suddenly remembering the note in the front pocket of my hoodie.

"How do you know about him?" Edward's eyes were suddenly fierce.

I wriggled and with some difficulty managed to pull the note out of my pocket.

"He stopped me when I was walking home and told me to give this to you." I handed him the note.

His expression, already tense, became stony.

"What?" I queried.

"Nothing."

I sat up angrily. It took some cajoling, ok it took a lot of cajoling, but I finally got him to divulge the details.

"You are…." I struggled for a word that fit. "Such a…. a pigheaded ass!"

He just stared at me in disbelief.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I stared at her in disbelief. First of all, Bella, cursing. And second, 'pigheaded ass?'

I was trying to keep her from getting hurt and I was a 'pigheaded ass?'

"You are going to throw your race, throw your record, lose a ton of money, disappoint your fans and disappoint me?" Her question was obviously rhetorical, but I answered it anyway.

"To keep him from hurting you? Bella, I would do anything, and besides you don't know James like I do. He is absolutely lethal; he won't stop until he gets what he wants. He put a man, an Olympic swimmer in a body cast, Bella! What do you think he would do to you?"

"That doesn't matter! I can take care of myself and it is not up to you to protect me! Not at the expense of your dream. Nothing is worth that!"

"Bella you love gymnastics! I've seen the look on your face when you are competing. That is your dream, and that's all it will ever be if I don't do as James says."

"But…."

"No, Bella, I am doing this and you can't stop me!" With that, I stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

He stormed to the bathroom, and I stormed out the door. Once again I used the stairs and just like the time before, I ran to the one place I could be myself, the gym.

I had to flirt with a security guard to let me into the gym, and it worked surprisingly well. I jacked up the stereo system and started a serious workout beginning with a fifteen-minute cardio scissor run around the dance mat. I pointed my feet and tightened my leg muscles until I felt the slow burn begin in my muscles. When I felt loose and limber I used the spring to catapult myself to the high bar of the uneven bars and began a rep of 50 skin the cats.

Contracting my abdominal muscles, I pulled my legs vertical to my chest and completely turned in a controlled movement until I had flipped my body backward through my arms. I stretched my body until my entire body was pointed spear-like at the ground. I pulled my muscles back into the pike position moving back into my starting position. I started again. After a few reps I could feel a not so pleasant burn start to rip through all of my muscles.

I sang quietly along with the song blaring from the speakers. It fit my mood perfectly.

Meet me at my window  
At my window  
I could use a hero right now  
You could use someone to save  
Someone like me  
Someone who's not brave  
Someone who's not free  
Meet me at my window

With the darkness, cometing down  
I could use your, saving now  
Meet me at my window  
Meet me at my window  
I will wait for you there  
I will talk to you, no  
When there's no one, around

Come on, you could change me  
You could steal me  
You could turn all the lights on  
And show me the real me  
Then maybe, if I'm lucky  
You'll offer me protection  
You could even heal me  
Just meet me at my window

I began to sing louder. It helped me regulate my breathing and distract me from the pain. By the time I hit 45 reps, I was blaring the words out at the top of my lungs.

Come on, you could change me  
You could steal me  
You could turn all the lights on  
And show me the real me  
Then maybe, if I'm lucky  
You'll offer me protection  
You could even heal me  
Just meet me at my window

Another voice singing along caused me to jump. And since I was on the bars, my body bent in half, the jump caused me to fall. Thump! For the second time that night, I landed flat on my back.

The musical voice that had been singing along with me burst into laughter. I glared up at Edward's face as he extended a hand to help me up.

I disregarded the offered hand and bounced to my feet. Continuing my Edward doesn't exist façade; I strode over to the balance beam, crossed my ankles on the beam and began doing push-ups off the mat.

"I'm sorry if it helps." Edward's voice was repentant, soft.

I didn't look up from my push-ups, but I did answer.

"Are you still going to throw your race?"

"You didn't answer my question."

I got to my feet angrily.

"And you didn't answer mine! Are you or are you not going to throw your race?"

"My God! You are impossible!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "And yes! I am going to still throw my race. I can't let you get hurt!"

"And I can't let you lose what you have worked so hard for!"

"So is that it then? Are we just going to keep going in circles? Because there is no way that I am going to change my mind on this."

I opened my mouth to argue back, but paused, speculative.

"Those aren't our only options," I mused quietly, a plan beginning to form in my head.

I quickly filled Edward in, my confidence in my plan growing as I hashed out the details aloud.

"Hell no," Edward stated fervently. "That is way too risky."

I put my hands on my hips and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sneak peek to sequel- unedited and subjective to change.

18 hours, 45 minutes and 33 seconds. That's how long it's been since Edward and I said goodbye. I counted the seconds as I waited backstage, jetlagged, exhausted, depressed, and underneath all the makeup, looking like the bride of Frankenstein, the bride of Frankenstein on a bad hair day.

18 hours, 45 minutes and 33 seconds since the unbelievable magical two weeks of excitement, elation, heartbreak, and fairytale love, ended. Now I was back to my normal life, I thought with a sigh.

Well not so normal, I amended as a stagehand informed me of my two-minute warning. Since the Olympics there was a whirlwind of activity. TV appearances, photo shoots, excitable crowds, Speedo promotions…. The list went on.

And then I was heading for the rehearsals of the 2012 gymnastics tour of superstars- a huge honor. And the Twisted Pink for a Cure rehearsals were coming up as well.

Ok, so not so normal, but the only problem with all of this is no Edward.


	30. Picture finish

Hey, sorry this took so long to get out. I had a 101 degree fever and a stomach bug in the beginning of the week. And my best friend kidnapped me for the rest of the week and then I had a huge choir thing on Friday and was forced to shop ALL day on Sat. Then I made yummy desserts with my bff. We have made origional desserts and have dubbed them Culinary Cullen Creations. And I am realizing that I am rambling because I am procrastinating instead of studying for the chemistry test from hell that is tom.

Thanks to Nancy as always, and here I am thanking LEAH, so stop bugging me at lunch! Thanks to reviewers!

And thank you to LiveLaughLoveSwim for helping me with Edward's race.

Bella Pov:

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

The reporters were screaming my name and it was a little overwhelming.

"Bella, how does it feel to be the all around Olympic champion at only 16?"

I answered with a smile. "It's unbelievable! It still hasn't sunk in!"

"You have only been a senior gymnast for about a year and you are at the Olympics, how do you deal with competing against gymnasts who have more experience and credentials?"

"Well, the thing is I haven't stopped to consider it. At my first senior competition, my coach told me that this was the big time and I had to bring it to survive, so that's just what I did. I threw myself into it head on, and I haven't looked back."

"Bella, have you been enjoying England so far?"

I laughed. "Well the gyms and the Olympic village are beautiful, beyond that I haven't really seen that much besides Heathrow airport. I hope that after all the competition stuff is done I will have some time to be a tourist."

"Now that you have won the all around gold medal and the team medal, what are your plans for the individual events? Can we plan on seeing you win more gold?"

"That would be amazing, but right now I am just taking it one day and one competition at a time. I have already exceeded my expectations for myself and while I hope I win more medals, even if I walked away with nothing else, I would be more than happy."

"Can you tell us what you were thinking last night when you were on the podium?"

"Um, I was actually in disbelief! I was so proud of Alice and Molly and when I heard the National Anthem, it was surreal. It just hadn't hit me yet, it still hasn't hit me, but all I could think was if this is a dream please no one pinch me!"

The reporters laughed, and Bela Karolyi stepped up to the mike to end the press conference.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

All right. I can do this. She'll be fine. Right. I can do this; I can  
do this. It's 100-meter butterfly. I rock this swim. I can definitely do this.  
Damn it, no I can't.  
I am drowning in worry right now. What if something happens to her? What if  
he comes? I couldn't stand to lose Bella. She is my everything.  
I forgot about concentrating on the race and started to concentrate on  
inhaling and exhaling. I shook my head as if to clear it. I went over to the  
massage table and asked for a shoulder massage. Okay, I thought, let the  
tension go...  
"Edward, God, I've never seen you so tense! Loosen up, buddy!" One US  
swimmer patted me on the back, but I was so out of it that I had no idea who it  
was. My heat was about to start, and all I could think was: "If something  
happens to her..."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

Next up was endless pictures- some with the team, some with Alice, and some alone. Somewhere in between the photo shoots, when we were getting touch ups for the next ad, Alice and I were invited to perform in the gymnastics gala.

"Dibs on beam," Alice called at the same time I called dibs on floor. The two of us began laughing hysterically, causing us to get some 'are they crazy?' looks from the make up artists.

The brief break was over far too quickly and we went back to being blinded by flashes.

"I feel like America's Next Top Model," I whispered to Alice.

"I know," she whispered back. "Isn't it great?!" She danced off to the next segment, as I stared incredulously after her.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I put my best efforts into concentrating on my race, but  
it was in vain.  
I started to walk forward, Ipod blasting loudly in my ears, yet it could not  
block my thoughts. As we approached the blocks, a wave of sudden, strong  
inspiration hit me.  
I needed to make her proud. I could not let her down.  
The whistle blew and I stepped on the block. I was concentrating on my race so hard it  
was unreal. I exploded off the block, kicking my legs harder than ever  
before. I gained a full body length on my dive alone. I was in the zone!  
I pushed my body past its carefully trained limits. It hurt like bloody  
murder. But I knew losing Bella would hurt so much more, so I pushed myself  
past the pain.

Damn. It hurt! I was ahead by a body length, and I knew I could do it. A bit further, now. A bit further....

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

It was hours later when we took the last shot, all of the team forming a connected circle in scales. There was a lot of giggling as we leaned on each other's hands for balance. It was easy to form a scale, but hard to stay for too long of a time, especially on point (on your toes).

I walked out of the gym completely exhausted. I hated all the publicity and ads that I had to do, it was a necessary part of being a senior level gymnast, especially one at the Olympics, but I would much rather just stick to the gymnastics part.

I walked at a leisurely pace out of the 'Olympic Village' to where my hotel was located, lost in my thoughts. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings, Ipod blaring in my ears and didn't really notice the sounds of approaching tires.

The squeal of tires on the asphalt was what alerted me of the danger, but at that point it was too late.

Time slowed down on me again as I whirled around. The giant blue SUV should have been swerving widely trying to avoid a collision, but instead it seemed as though I was a magnet, attracting it to me unwaveringly. 'A danger magnet' I thought wryly.

My self-preservational instincts kicked in, albeit a little late. I had never had a very good sense of self-preservation; I mean I tried death-defying tricks on a daily basis with not a care in the world. I threw my body through the air at such heights and speeds that a bad landing guaranteed injury if not a broken neck. Edward's face flashed in front of my face and that's what prompted me into action. I wanted to save myself, but I HAD to save myself for him.

"You are my life now," he had told me last night as we fought. Now it would all be in vain. Part of my brain began to flash forward, images of Edward and our time together seeming to run in an unending clip.

The flight or fight part of my brain began to figure out a way to survive. "RUN!" That rational part of my brain screamed at me. I took two powered steps, more jump-like than a run, and dived to the side. I flew through the air, trying to control my movement like I did when throwing a difficult trick, watching the car come at me despite my best efforts.

'I love you,' I thought to the picture of Edward in my head as I felt impact. Then it all went black.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

YES!!!

Bella's face flashed across my mind. Her pride and satisfaction were  
spilling out of each pore. Her face made me smile. I was oblivious to the  
crowd's deafening cheers. It was perfect.

However, as I pulled myself triumphantly out of the pool, a feeling of unease spread through me. I stood on the podium with the uneasy feeling growing. I suddenly felt almost a physical pain as a single thought crossed my mind: Bella.

I knew something was wrong even before Alice came running into my line of vision, tears steaming down her face.

Oh, God! I could feel my whole world begin to fall to pieces.

And to answer some commonly confused questions about the sequel.

There will be Edward in the sequel. Not saying how, but there will be.

It will not be the next Olympics at least not at first.

I am offering a write in part in the sequel to anyone who can answer this question:

Which town is Bella moving to in the sequel- the first person to answer gets the write in.


	31. Answers

Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter to you, normally I update at least once a week, but my life just got crazy! If anyone is a musician during the week before Christmas then you know what I mean. Then I had to do all the cleaning and decorating around my house single-handedly- in both meanings of the word, by myself and with one hand since my wrist is still messed up. So yeah I haven't had much time to write. I apologize for the wait and for the fact that this isn't my best chapter. To make up for it, if I still get a certain number of reviews I will add another sequel sneak peek- the extra make up is it will be in Edward's Pov. Secondly the first five reviewers will get the summary of the sequel. And Lastly to answer a major question that has confused most people, we have a few more chapters to go before the sequel- I can't end this story just yet; I'm too attached to it.

Thanks to my reviewers and Nancy- my awesome Beta! Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa and Happy Holidays!

Meg

Disclaimer: ( I haven't done one in awhile- keep forgetting.) "I want an Edward Cullen for Christmas, only and Edward Cullen will do, no Jacob Blacks, or Mike Newtons, I only like Edward Cullen, and Edward Cullen likes me too. (Ha, ha Leah that is for you!)

Bella Pov:

I carefully turned my body as I flipped through the air. My foot caught the beam at just the right angle. I was competing my new routine for the second time in competition. It was just like the first time, if not better. This time I knew I could pull it off and that confidence was radiating off of me and into my routine. As I completed my Liukin, something felt wrong. Something was pulling my body down. I spared a glance at my body to see what it was. Shock filled me when I realized it was a gold medal. I couldn't stop competing though and I moved on to my next trick. It was at the dismount that it happened. I fell; this was no ordinary fall though, it seemed as though I was falling into a huge pool of water. As I cart wheeled through the crystalline water, I caught another glimpse at the medal around my neck. To my surprise, it was not a gold medal for gymnastics, but one for swimming instead.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

"Oh God," I prayed. I had never prayed for anything harder than I was for this. "Oh God, don't let her die, and I will do anything. Don't let her die and I will be a better person." I paced the floor outside the room waiting for news, waiting to see her, waiting for anything. Finally after what seemed like ages, a doctor walked out of her room. I shot to his side, surprising the poor man. He recovered well and quickly told me what I wanted to hear most. "Since you are not immediate family, I cannot give you any specific details, but I can tell you that she is going to be fine and there is nothing to worry about." He said a few more things, but the acute relief that I was feeling distracted me. "Can I go see her now?" I asked. The doctor laughed and nodded. "She is still out. We had to knock her out so we could examine her…" I didn't let the doctor finish, but practically ran into the room throwing a thank you over my shoulder.

She looked so vulnerable, lying there. The huge white metal bed and the wires sticking out of her made her look extremely fragile, overwhelming her petite frame. I strode over to her side, sitting in the chair next to the bed and enveloped her tiny hand in both of mine.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Bella Pov:

I stirred slightly. I hadn't even realized that I was unconscious until the moment I began to regain consciousness. My eyelids flickered, and I opened my eyes to see the face of an angel. The angel looked like he was in pain though, and I wanted to comfort him. I stirred, trying to move my hand, but was deterred by an IV. Ugh…. Needles. I threw myself into death defying stunts everyday

"Bella?" A voice distracted me. It was the angel. "Edward," I said and was surprised to hear how groggy my voice sounded to my own ears.

"Bella," he sighed in relief, throwing his arms around me.

I was still a little groggy from whatever caused my unconsciousness, but things slowly began to fall into place in my disoriented mind.

"Wait… what happened? Did it work? Did we get him? Why am I in the hospital?"

Edward took a deep breath. Before he answered me he gently kissed my forehead and pulled back so he could look me in the eyes.

"Calm down, love. Everything is fine, your plan worked perfectly. The reporters following you caught everything on film and James is safely behind bars. The police are very happy, they have been trying to get their hands on him for a while now, but somehow he slips by. This time though, I think he will be stuck behind bars for a long time and then we can also get a restraining order."

Edward was babbling and I could tell something was wrong. I bit my lip and tilted my head trying to decipher the emotion shining in his eyes.

He grew silent, his ramble dying out on its own. I took his hand knowing that he would tell me what was bothering him when he was ready. What I didn't expect was for him to clutch me to him. His breathing was ragged and I could tell that he was trying to hold back tears.

"Edward…."

"I almost lost you," he cut me off. "I almost lost you, and I want to kill him for trying to hurt you. When I heard about the car accident…I."

"Shhh, everything is fine," I quieted him. I did a quick mental check of my body, nothing seemed broken, but I felt like I had a wicked bruise on my side. "I am fine. _WE _are fine. I love you."

"I love you too…" he started to say, but I cut him off with a kiss.

He kissed me back with a passion bordering on desperation. The heart monitor I was connected to began beeping frantically. Great, that could get embarrassing, I thought. (Sorry couldn't help adding that in.) Edward pulled back with a laugh. I pouted and pulled him back to kiss me again, but he moved deftly away. "I don't want you to have a heart attack," he choked through his laughter. I crossed my arms over my chest and opened my mouth to retort, just as an old, amicable-looking doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Gerrandy. If you don't mind, Mr. Cullen, but I need to talk to Ms. Swan alone," the doctor told us while walking over to the multiple monitors attached to me.

Edward blew me a kiss and walked towards the door.

"Hmm," the doctor stated. "Your heart began beating a little fast there for awhile. Is everything ok?"

I heard Edward burst out into laughter as he closed the door. I ignored him and smiled at the doctor. "Yes, everything is fine. I just woke up and got a little excited that's all."

He seemed to accept my explanation without question and began a general checkup.

"Well, Ms. Swan," he told me as he was checking my breathing. "You are certainly very lucky. Almost hit by a car and barely a scratch on you." He lifted the side of my gown to check my side and I saw what I had expected, a huge multihued bruise. What I hadn't counted on was the huge abrasion there as well. "That is one nasty bruise," Dr. Gerrandy told me. He was dabbing some antiseptic on it very gently, but it still hurt.

"Eh, I've had worse." I shrugged it off nonchalantly.

"So you told the nurses." This was said with a smirk, and there was something in his tone that made me question the seemingly conversational statement.

He laughed and explained. "The EMT on site gave you general painkiller and you reacted badly to it. You were refusing treatment saying you were fine and trying to prove it to the nurses when you were brought in."

I grimaced I have always had a slight allergic reaction to whatever was in most local painkillers, stuff like Naproxin and the sort, not Tylenol. Whatever was in it, caused me to act like I was drunk. I became silly and it was really unfortunate because I get injured a lot (obviously) and I had to find that out the hard way. Everyone around me always gets a kick out of it though I thought wryly.

"Prove it how?" I asked head in my hands.

He laughed again. "Well you tried to do gymnastics down the hallway… so we had to knock you out to treat you" I groaned. "It was entertaining for the patients," he offered trying to make me feel better.

I didn't respond and kept my head in my hands as he finished the exam.

"Well the CT say that you don't have a concussion, and you don't have any serious injuries, but I would feel better if we could keep an eye on you tonight."

"So, I have to stay?" I pouted. I hated hospitals; I had spent enough time in them to last a lifetime.

He nodded.

"But I can still compete tomorrow right?" I could hear a slight hysterical edge to my voice.

Doctor Gerrandy looked me over seriously. "If there is nothing that we find tonight, then yes."

I smiled, relieved.

"Oh, and Bella?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"Good luck tomorrow, not that you seem to need it. For a very unlucky person, you seem to be ridiculously lucky."

I tried to decipher what that meant and decided that it was probably the most accurate description I have ever heard of myself.

"Thank you, doctor."

He walked to the door with a smile and a wave and was almost flattened by a tiny hurricane that was Alice. Following Alice was a crowd of people including my mother, Carlisle and Bela.

Alice immediately began babbling a mile a minute. Doctor Gerrandy had recovered himself and exchanged a look with me before heading out of the room. "I think you are in good hands," he told me in goodbye.

Carlisle cut Alice off, demanding what had happened.

"Um…" I started and stopped at a lost of how to explain.

"Well, it's complicated." Edward had snuck in unnoticed by anyone and was once again rescuing me.

MCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sorry if there are some mistakes, I only had time to get half of it edited if I wanted it up before Christmas.

Happy Holidays,

Meg


	32. heart of gold

Ok, not too many reviews for the last chapter, but I'll blame it on the holidays. For those who were the first five reviewers last chapter I am sending you the summary of the sequel as soon as I get a chance to write it. If I get a certain number of reviews- say 40? I will post an Edward Pov for the sequel. I am thinking that there is maybe three to five chapters left, that is if I can bare to end this story. You know the deal R and R.

Thanks to my reviewers, Nancy, my beta, and Mandy for being so sweet!

Meg

Thud! The crowd groaned as the fourth gymnast of the night fell.

"And that was a big deduction for He Kexin," the announcer stated. "It seems all of the gymnasts tried to increase the difficulty level of their routines to match that of Isabella Swan's difficult, flawlessly performed routine- which she performed to perfection again tonight- and it has taken its toll on their scores."

"Two major mistakes and four falls in one night. I don't think any of these gymnasts, as talented as they are, could create a routine like Swan's and perform it so well, so quickly. The only one who has a shot is Alice Cullen, Bella's roommate and teammate, and our last competitor of the night. Let's see what she can do."

I watched anxiously as Alice stepped up to the mat. She had fallen in vault, and taken the silver, but she was dying for a gold. She deserved it too. She was an amazing gymnast and an even more amazing person. I already had my individual gold; I hoped she would get one too, even if it meant that I would take the silver.

I stood still clenching my fists together instead of cooling down my muscles like I should have been. My worry was in vain though; her newly improved routine was almost flawless. The difficulty level was very close to mine, and it all depended on her execution score.

She made it through without a single mistake, and I was cheering her on with the rest of the crowd. All that was left was her dismount. I saw her practicing it earlier. It was a double back pike with a double twist, almost impossible to stick, but I had seen her do it easily.

Being as close to the beam as I was, just off at the edge of the mat, I saw the exact second it went wrong. As she pushed off from the beam, her hand didn't grab enough traction. She still made it into the air and into her double pike, but she struggled for enough momentum for the double twist. She somehow completed the whole dismount but fell on the landing.

She stood up, obviously not injured, but as she saluted, I could almost hear her heart break. She stepped off the mat and I immediately pulled her into my arms.

"I can't believe I messed up," she kept whispering.

I hugged her tighter and then pulled back slightly to look her in her eyes. "You did not mess up, you did amazing! And you are going to get your gold, Alice. Maybe not tonight, but there are still two more chances for you and it's only a matter of time. You are the best gymnast I know, and you are going to go out there and prove it to them. Plus it's bars next, and you have the best bar routine in the world, so what are you worried about?"

She opened her mouth to argue. "What if I'm not good enough?" she asked me.

"Alice, what did you tell me when I asked that same question?"

"That you are one of the best gymnasts in the sport and the only thing holding you back is your own self doubt?"

I just looked at her and saw it dawn on her. She pulled me back into a hug. I was oblivious to everything: the people congratulating me on my third gold medal, the crowd and the announcers' noise, and just held her until her score came up giving her silver.

I saw a tear sparkle on her cheek, but at almost the same moment a glint of determination came into her eyes, and I knew she was going to have a gold before this was out.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

I was on house arrest. Well technically room arrest. After my race today I was ordered by my coach to go straight to my room and not leave it for anything. I had my final two races tomorrow and they were back to back. I understood his reasoning, aiming for nine gold medals (one more than Michael Phelps managed in the last Olympics) was a major undertaking. I was pushing beyond human limits and pushing it any further would just be stupid. So I, however grudgingly, retired to my room instead of cheering Bella and Alice on at the beam Finals, I was stuck in my room all day with only the TV and my iPod for company. I spent a lot of the time napping, but it was almost five o'clock and Bella was going to be back in about an hour. In the meantime I was aimlessly flipping through the channels trying to find something that wasn't Olympics related to watch. Ironically enough an Olympic feature was what finally captured my attention. It was a 'beyond the gold,' feature. In the past it had focused on Olympians who did charity work or things of the sort, but tonight their subject was none other than my Bella.

"_A gymnast worthy of gold without a doubt, but one with a heart that is purer gold than any medal around her neck."_

I tuned into the reporter's segment with a renewed interest.

"Isabella Swan, of the United States of America, reported to be a sweetheart, proved just how big of a heart she has tonight. 'America's Darling,' the smile that has touched many hearts in her quest for the gold, is as winning as the many accolades she has received in her sport. When teammate Alice Cullen fell tonight in her beam landing, after an amazing routine, devastating her and costing her the gold medal yet again, Isabella was right there comforting her. The fact that Cullen's fall had just earned her yet another gold medal in this Olympics barely even seemed to register on the sixteen-year-old, Philadelphian native. Brushing off those congratulating her, she only had eyes for her teammate. Wrapping her arms around her teary roommate, Isabella whispered words of comfort to her."

A picture of Bella with her arms around Alice flashed across the screen after numerous others of Alice and Bella, but mostly Bella.

"_An onsite photographer was close enough to catch some of the words exchanged between the two gymnasts. Alice Cullen apparently asked, 'what if I'm not good enough?' To which Swan replie_d, _'Alice, what did you tell me when I asked that same question?' Cullen answered, _'_That you are one of the best gymnasts in the sport and the only thing holding you back is your own self doubt.' Seeming to take comfort in those words, Cullen received her third silver medal of these games, grasping the hand of Swan on the gold podium next to her."_

The pictures slowed and focused on one of her and Alice holding hands as they received their medals.

"_Teammates and coaches alike have commented on the kindness and maturity that Bella possesses at such a young age, in a position where many older than her would not have acted in half the manner." 'She always is so sweet and shy,' Angela Weber the American team captain said, when describing the youngest member of her team. 'She is always so surprised when she places in the medals, but is always so sure that everyone else deserves a medal too. In team competitions, she worries more about the team than she does in her own performances. If one of us falls, or has a huge deduction, she is right there with a hug and comforting words that make you forget that you messed up in the first place. She makes you want to strive to live up to the perfection that she is so sure you are capable of.' Even in the press conference after her all around gold medal win, Swan exhibited a astounding amount of selflessness. When asked what she was proudest of in these games, she answered that it was the team work that she and the rest of the gold medal winning American team used to make their country proud. 'I'm so glad that I didn't let down those who have been counting on me and encouraging me. The look of Bela Karolyi's face when I took the gold was just as wonderful as the gold medal itself. And of course all of the fans that cheer me on are just as deserving of gold as I am, more so even.' Coach Carlisle Cullen had this to say concerning this up and coming gymnast. 'She doesn't act like a sixteen year old. Her maturity and dedication make her seem as though she is middle aged and growing more so every time she opens her mouth, but on the other hand she has a childlike innocence in her that keeps her grounded and that much more deserving of her medals.'_

The slideshow of pictures stopped on her team USA one, as the reporter of the segment came back on screen.

"Isabella Swan, a gymnast always with a smile, neck full of medals, and a heart full of kindness. Three time Olympic gold medallist, world champion on floor, Tyson cup all around silver medallist, and total sweetheart, she is a tribute to her sport, her country and so much more. With a heart that is full of gold, it's no wonder that she is sweeping the gold."

My heart swelled as I thought about the sweetness and selflessness of the girl I loved. It was great to see her medals and awards mentioned, but I was glad whole world learned of the sweetness and altruism behind the talented gymnast that I witnessed everyday.


	33. All is fair in love and war

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait, but I was dealing with a family emergency and I wasn't home at all for the second half of break. I got this out as fast as I could, and sorry that it took so long, but what can you do? This chapter is ALL fluff, so enjoy! Thanks to my reviewers as always! And Nancy- you are the best beta ever! A special thanks to Melissa- you are sooo sweet!

All right, I think that there is only going to be about 4 or 5 more chapters- I might actually wrap this up sometime. You know the deal R and R.

Meg

Edward Pov:

I was daydreaming of Bella, when none other than my Bella interrupted me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she said breathlessly. "There was a ton of pictures again and then Bela had me work on the improvements to my bars and floor routines. Then I had to start working on my routine for the gala…." I just looked at her until she rambled herself into silence. She shook her head and tried again.

"Hi?"

"Hi," I answered. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her lightly. "Do you want dinner?"

"Um," she wriggled loose from my embrace. "Well Jasper was coming over to see Alice, and I didn't get a chance to wash off all this chalk. Do you mind?" She gestured to her team USA warm up suit-clad body.

I laughed at her. "Yes, you can, but one question?"

"Hmm?"

"Who gave you sugar? You are practically bouncing off the walls."

She twirled happily. "I'm just happy," she sang, still spinning.

I caught hold of her shoulders to stop her, laughing at her antics. "Alright, go clean up and I'll handle the food."

She rose onto her toes and kissed me on the cheek before bouncing off to the bathroom in an adorable manner.

I walked into the tiny kitchenette of my suite. In my boredom I had decided to make dinner for Bella. It took a little planning, and bribing a bellboy to go shopping on his break, but in the end it all worked out. Sitting before me, I had all of the ingredients to make shrimp caprice. It was one of the only things I knew how to cook, and I hoped she liked shrimp.

"Hmm, something smells good!" Bella exclaimed about fifteen minutes later. I had just finished cooking the angel hair pasta and the sauce and was about to add the shrimp. "Ohhh, shrimp!"

I was happy that she liked shrimp but pretended to be mad. "You ruined my surprise for you." I struggled to keep a straight face.

"Oops, I am sorry. Do you need any help?"

The concern on her face was too cute; I could barely keep up my façade.

"No, I am fine, I am serving you dinner madam, and you are going to go and wait for me to serve you."

"Ok," she sighed, playing along. "I'll be waiting, it smells yummy!" She walked out of the room. Ten seconds later, she stuck her head back in. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Go!" I laughed.

Soon I had it all cooked and served up. I set the little breakfast bar on the wall of the kitchenette and went to go get Bella.

She was on the floor of the suite's living room, stretching. Her left leg was folded in a triangle toward her body, which was resting on her extended right leg. Her toes were pointed and I could see the muscles straining as she stretched them. Her upper body was leaning over her left leg and her arms were reaching far. She then extended her left leg until she was in a full spilt. Her arms reached farther to just touch the tips of her toes.

I stood there mesmerized for a little, watching her before realizing that I was standing there staring at her like an idiot.

I shook my head and opened my mouth to get her attention when she switched positions.

She was kneeling on her knees and had bent her whole body backward so that her hands were placed on either side of her feet and her body was parallel to the floor.

She noticed me standing there and I quickly shook off my thoughts.

"Dinner is served."

She stood up languidly. "Hmm, it smells good." She walked over to the breakfast counter. "It looks good," she noted, inspecting the food. "I don't know, should I keep poison control on speed dial just in case?"

I bristled at her implication. "Hey! I am a very good cook, at least when it comes to shrimp."

I took one look at her laughing face and realized she was just messing around. "Oh, ha! Very funny!"

She giggled before digging in. I began eating my own dinner before I quickly became distracted again.

I watched in amazement as she practically inhaled the shrimp and pasta. I had only seen her eat carefully to her diet and even then she ate like a bird, but not tonight.

"What?" She had caught me staring at her incredulously. "You would be eating like this too, if you had worked out all day and missed lunch," she stated defensively.

"No, its not that, I am just glad to see you actually eat something. You make me look like a pig all of the time."

"That's cause you are a pig with what you eat. I, on the other hand, am just hungry." She stuck her nose in the air in a good imitation of a haughty rich person.

"That's it!" I swooped her off her stool and into my arms as I ran to the balcony. She kicked and wriggled all in good fun as I pretended to throw her into the pool below. "One, two, three…" I swung her on three and let go for a second before catching her and gently lowering her to the ground.

I pulled her close, ignoring her now angry demeanor. "Oh, you are so going to get it," she huffed.

I placed my lips right next to her ear before whispering in a seductive tone, "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do to me?"

Her breathing hitched for a second, before the arrogant smirk on my face registered in her eyes. I knew how to distract her and I was using every bit of distraction I could.

She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip in the way I loved.

"Absolutely nothing," she smirked. "I am going to go sit in that room and do my stretches and not talk to you for the rest of the night and not kiss you for the rest of the night! _That_ is what I am going to do to you, Mr. Cullen!"

She walked off into the suite, true to her word, and began stretching.

_Idiot_, I scolded myself. Hmm how to fix it though? She was going to purposely drive me nuts tonight.

I quickly thought through my options. If I gave in, she won, but if I make her give in, then I win. Then there is always the possibility I sit there alone all night, and she wins again. Hmm the odds are not in my favor.

I decided to apologize, and I brought reinforcements to help me out. The strawberry and cream that I had made for dessert should work quite well.

I walked back into the room and sat next to her on the couch where she had sat after she finished her tantalizing stretches. I sat close but not close enough to touch.

"I'm sorry," I said, offering up the dessert like a peace offering.

She sighed. "No, I am sorry. I am just really tired, and I was worrying about something, and I took it too far."

I looked at her curiously. "What were you worried about?" I stood up, as though to take on whatever was worrying her, and in that moment I would have.

"Us," she mumbled so quietly I almost didn't make it out.

"Us?"

"Yeah, I mean, this is so amazing, but what happens after the Olympics? I mean you live in Chicago, and I live in Philadelphia, so it's not like we are next-door neighbors or anything. And then there's the whole fact that neither of us ever have any spare time as it is, and I'm afraid we are going to grow apart."

I gazed at her in amazement. _That _was what she was worried about. "What made you think of all of this?" I questioned.

"Lauren was talking to me and it kind of came up."

I wrapped my arms around her small form and kissed her lightly on the forehead. At the same time I gently wiped away the single tear that was flowing on her creamy cheek.

I chuckled quietly. "You silly, silly girl. I _Love you,_ and nothing is going to change that. Ever. The rest we will figure out. Look at the inscription on your ring."

I watched as she slid the Claddagh off her delicate finger and glanced at the inscription that she obviously hadn't noticed before.

_To You,_

_Forever Together,_

_Love, Me_

She mouthed the words and then threw herself into my arms. Our silly fight was forgotten and I fell asleep with an angel snuggled in my arms.

Sneak peek for sequel:- UNEDITED AND SUBJECT TO CHANGE.

Edward Pov:

It had been 18 hours, 50 minutes and 21 seconds since Bella and I goodbye.

I was sitting backstage on yet another talk show. It was insane, after the Olympics there was always a rush of publicity. It was the same after the last Olympics when I was the youngest swimmer on the American team, but after this Olympics and my quest for record-breaking golds, I was in greater demand for the talk show hosts. Bella was also in huge demand, being the all around gold medallist, not to mention her numerous other medals after only being an elite senior gymnast for a little more than a year.

I missed Bella and couldn't wait to see her. I hadn't seen her since I saw we both flew out of Heathrow airport.

With all of the stupid publicity things and then her tour of gymnastics superstars, it was going to be hard to find time to see each other. I watched the television screen that showed Bella on the _ELLEN SHOW_; I couldn't wait until I could see her.


	34. Crunch time

Hey, guys sorry this took so long, but both my beta and I were a little busy. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all my reviewers, though it was a sad number of reviews last chapter.

A big thanks to Nancy, my beta. A thanks to LiveLaughLoveSwim, for helping me write Edward's race and for coming up with the twist that I was looking for and getting you guys one more chapter- look up her story Twitanic, it's really good!

And thanks to Leah for listening to me and helping me figure stuff out for this story! Love ya Leah!

Here is the deal for this story. There is one chapter after this, then a chapter that focuses on Bella's floor final, then a chapter with the gala and then the epilogue- unless I change my mind.

R and R, please!

Edward Pov:

I was so tired. I had finished my first race and here I was ready to dive back in with too short of a break in between. The 400m free, my favorite. Eight laps. I would have to open with a 25 high second split, then a 26 low, a 26 high, a 27 high, 27 low, a 26 low,  
another 26 low and finish with a 25 low to give me a time of... I was too  
tired to do the math. But I knew it would give me a good time. That was if my muscles could stand the strain. Sure I swam laps and worked out to the point that anyone but an Olympic athlete would have died from, but even Olympic athletes had their breaking point, and my body was nearing it at a dangerously fast pace.

My muscles were so sore. I had managed to squeeze in a quick massage, but it wasn't the relief my muscles craved. Before I knew it I was walking up to the blocks, cap and goggles on my head, stretching in a desperate last minute attempt to calm my muscles. The whistle blew ever too soon. My legs ached as I stepped onto the block. This  
was, without a doubt, going to be the most challenging race of my career.

BBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Bella Pov:

I stared at the girl in the mirror. She nervously adjusted her dark blue leotard until the two ribbons of red running vertical right below her collar bone and down the left side of her torso that was connected by a star, lay perfectly across her muscled, yet petite body. Her hair was pulled back severely into a ponytail, a by-product of her nervous energy. She stood straight and tall, but there was a glint of doubt in her eyes.

"You can do this," I told my mirror image. I closed my eyes and tried to banish all my insecurities. Sure I was the all around gold medallist and the beam final gold medallist, but even the best get thrown. And by thrown I mean literally. I threw a double pike dismount in my first warm up bars routine, a Pak Salto; in the second and in the third; I threw a basic straddle kip so bad that I completely fell off. Four more routines followed this way and I couldn't stick a single one. There was just something off today. I knew it was superstitious and silly, but one thing any professional athlete will tell you, is that sometimes superstitions are the only things we have. And not just superstitions per say, but routines, like the way baseball player touches the tip of his hat before he steps up to bat, or a basketball player has to tap the door of the locker room before going out to play. They were the little things, the comforting routine that helps keep you focused. And then sometimes you just have a day when nothing goes right.

I put my iPod away as I headed out to compete as the first competitor of the second rotation on the uneven bars. As soon as my muscles were sufficiently warmed up and I was given the all clear, I stepped up to the side of the mat. I locked away my insecurities but as the green flag was lowered, signaling my start, I still had a sense of unease. It seemed to be nothing though because as I swung onto the bars, I felt like I was flying. I threw myself into my new routine, throwing caution to the wind. If I ate mat, I was going to eat mat hard; true gymnast style.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward Pov:

The start machine went off, and I forced my legs to give me the biggest dive  
they could. Eight dolphin kicks. I came up, my arm gliding into the water  
without a splash and grabbing as much water as possible, pushing my hand past  
my hips. For each stroke I did five flutter kicks. My coach wanted me to  
use a different breathing pattern, Bilateral, to get more oxygen to my  
muscles, since they were so sore and tired. It also allowed me to watch both  
sides for competitors catching up. Stroke, breathe, stroke, stroke, breathe,  
stroke, breathe, stroke, stroke, breathe. It continued in this fashion until  
I came within a meter and a half of the wall. I threw my legs up as fast as I  
could and heaved off the wall. As far as I could tell I was in first place  
and keeping to my designated pace, but I wasn't sure. I was concentrating  
only on making my throbbing muscles do what they needed to do. I was starting  
to fall right into my new breathing pattern, and discovered that my coach was  
right. It brought oxygen to my muscles. I was, as far as I could see, about  
a half a foot ahead of the swimmer in lane five and a foot ahead of the  
swimmer in lane three. I needed to speed up. I added an extra kick per  
stroke and reached my hands even further. My body screamed in protest, and I  
tried as hard as I could to ignore it. I promised myself I could die after  
the race was over.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

Each move I attempted had a high possibility of dumping me on the ground, painfully on the ground. But as I decided earlier, the only way I was going down was by throwing the hardest tricks that I had in my arsenal which were such hard tricks that they were very rarely being used in competition right now. The uneven bars was a good event for me, but I wasn't the best out there. The best out there would be three gymnasts: Nastia Liukin, He Kexin and Alice Cullen. Two of them I was competing against right now. I had to bring it, and my new routine was the way to do it. That is if I could complete it without an unplanned meeting of my face and the mat. I had added the higher-level skills and more combinations into my routine to increase my start difficulty level; it was tough, but I was focused and back on my game.

My earlier insecurities forgotten, I flew through air as though I had wings. I swung through a giant 3/2 (Dawes), pirouette, giant 1/1, Tkatchev, combination with ease, despite the complication of the differences in the combined moves. I replaced my Kim Salto release with a Bhradwaj Salto. I swung on the high bar until I was facing the low bar. I completed a layout Salto with a full twist. As I finished the full twist's rotation, I reached out to grab the bar where I thought it would be, only to find my grasp empty.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward Pov:

It was the third lap, and I was still slightly ahead. I held my lead for  
three more laps, but I hit my turn at the wrong angle at the end of my sixth  
lap and lost my lead to the swimmer in lane five. I cursed myself mentally  
when I saw he was a full foot ahead of me. I kicked harder and pulled faster  
than ever before. Despite my efforts, I could not catch up. When he gained  
another half a foot on me, I began to worry. I used every ounce of energy I  
had left and hit the wall harder than ever before. I kicked underwater  
longer, until I gained a foot on him, until there was only a foot and half a foot left to  
gain. Screw Bilateral breathing, I though angrily to myself, and put my head  
firmly in the water and held my breath. Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke,  
stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, breathe. I put my head in the  
water again and sprinted to the wall. I had a quarter of a lap to go and I  
was neck in neck with the other swimmer. As we came under the flags, I kicked and  
stroked harder than I ever have in my life. I pulled and glided into the  
wall, while the other swimmer hit the wall at the end of his stroke. To the  
naked eye, it would look like we had touched at the same time. But I knew that most likely one of us had won, the other had lost. But who was it?

I read the time next to my name, then the time next to Jacob Black's name. I reread the times, and read them a third time, my mind unable to comprehend what the scoreboard was telling it.

I froze in disbelief, a tie?


	35. Tiebreaker, heartbreaker

A thanks to all of my amazing reviewers! YOU ARE THE BEST READERS IN THE WHOLE WORLD! Thanks to your lovely reviews, I have reached more than a thousand reviews! Keep up the good work- I love hearing from each and every one of you. There is Bella's floor final in the next chapter, then the gala and finally the prologue- I am sooo sad this story is almost over that I keep trying to find ways to drag it out.

As always thanks to Nancy for her awesome betaing- which I know isn't a word, but I made it one.

This chapter took awhile, but once I found out I hit 1000 reviews, I started working on it despite it being midterm week and made it longer than usual. 2335, not counting the AN.

Aiming for 40 or more this chapter- you know what to do.

XOXO,

Meg

Bella Pov:

In the split second it took my brain to process the bar missing, my body was already in recovery mode. Flattening my hips to keep my legs together and pointing my toes, I stretched out my upper body to grab the bar. I grasped at air for a second before experiencing the satisfying feel of the bar under my grips.

I had lost momentum in my recovery, and I caught the bar at a very low angle. The combination of the two caused my pirouette handstand to be less than vertical. The low angle and then the vertical miss were a BIG deduction. Not as detrimental to my score as a fall would have been, but the judges could shave a good deal off my execution skill.

I knew there was a good chance that I wouldn't medal after that, but I decided I was going to make the rest of my routine as perfect as I possibly could.

I pointed my toes and practically glued my legs together. For the rest of my routine, I had perfect form and I got some pretty good height. I knew I had to stick my dismount just to place top five.

I threw myself off the bar, catching some serious air. I twisted my body to complete my full twisting double back. I hit the mat…. Struggled to stick it, but somehow managed to pull it off with a small step.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward Pov:

I pulled myself out of the water in agitation. "What the hell? How could it be a tie?" I checked the scores for the billionth time. The score next to my name was 3:34.01. The score next to Jacob's was also 3:34.01. Next to both of our scores was also the WR, signaling a world record. Not only did we tie, but we also manage to shatter the World Record for this event.

"A tie!" The announcer shouted over the confused calls of the crowd. "A World Record and a tie in the last men's swim race of the Olympics! I don't believe it!" "What are the procedures for a tie in an Olympic final?" he asked his companion. "I'm not sure, we will have to wait for the officials' rules for this one. And yes, there they are conferring. Meanwhile both Edward Cullen and Jacob Black are talking with coaches looking just as confused as everyone else."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

I smiled and waved at the crowd, while disappointment, though futile at this point, was coursing through me, though I refused to let it show.

"And that is a very good routine for American Bella Swan, who has been sweeping the golds in these Olympics. Only a few mistakes, mostly on her transition on the low bar. She separated her legs a bit as she transitioned from the high bar and caught the bar at a very low angle. And her pirouetting handstand was not vertical to the bar. Those could be big deductions, or they might not make that much of a difference. It all depends on the judges, and with the way they have been scoring in these games it could go either way…. And it is a 15.29. So far that places her in second place below He Kexin, with three gymnasts including Alice Cullen left to go. Was her score high enough to keep her top three, or will she be knocked out of the medals?"

"I don't know Carl; I guess we will just have to wait to find out."

I began cooling down my muscles as one and then two gymnasts competed. I couldn't look up to watch their routines; instead I waited until the announcers called out their scores. I let out a gust of air as neither beat my score. Next up was Alice.

Following my routine with the other two competitors, I didn't watch her compete. Or I tried- I glanced up against my will occasionally and was again awed at her grace. Her elegance and beauty on the bars made what I knew to be almost impossible look as though she was flying through the air without a care in the world; it was breathtaking!

"Her style is so different from He Kexin and Isabella Swan. He's style is concentrated power, where Isabella's form is more innovation. Alice Cullen's grace and elegance on this bar sets her apart. Her style is reminiscent of Nastia Liukin, but she makes it her own."

I listened to the announcer as she swung, once, twice, three times preparing for her dismount. I bit my lip as her petite form flew, twisting and flipping through the air. I had mixed feelings, I felt disappointment in myself, but at the same time I was hoping that she would finish her routine as perfectly as she had started it and finally get her gold. It was her last chance and I knew that she wanted this more than anything. She hit the mat and… stuck it!

Her score came up, almost instantaneously. I checked it against He Kexin's. It was close, but she did it! Alice was the Olympic beam gold medallist! She grabbed me in a hug, and we stepped up together to receive our gold and bronze medals, with He Kexin on our right.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward Pov:

A tiebreaker. Jacob and I were to swim the race over. This was my third swim today, and my body was faltering. I could feel muscles I didn't even know I had screaming at me as I did my best to prepare my body for the most important race of these games.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

It was about an hour later when I walked back into the gym. This time I was out of the constricting leotard and into a comfy sports bra and gym shorts. I walked over to Bela Karolyi to begin my workout, even though I really wanted to be a block away watching Edward compete. I had managed to find out that he had tied Jacob Black in the last race- a near impossibility, and now had to swim yet another race.

"Where do you want me to begin?" I asked Bela.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Working out?" I asked, confused.

"No, you are of no use to me if you are worrying about the Cullen boy and not focused on your workout." His face softened. "Go, watch, but be back here no later than six."

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I threw on my Team USA jacket and booked it out of the gym.

I made it just in time. Edward was stretching right in front of the starting block. A lane away, Jacob Black was doing the same.

I slid into an empty seat next to Esme who hugged me and then clutched my hand in a death grip. She was as nervous for Edward as I was.

I took a deep breath as the race began and Edward sliced into the water. He was making good time, about half a length ahead of Jacob, but I could see he was tiring. His muscles must be killing him, I thought as I remembered this was his third race of the day.

I was more anxious for him then I ever was for myself when I competed. It was like he held both of our dreams, and he was trying to save them, and I couldn't do anything to help.

The other times I had watched him I had almost taken it for granted that he would win. To me it seemed as though he was invincible, but now I realized that that isn't the case. He has to struggle just as much as I do and right now he was struggling hard.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward Pov:

I leapt off the starter block and began to slice through the water. If I had thought my muscles hurt before, it was nothing to what I was feeling now. Imagine hot molten lava burning down you legs and when you tried to get away, it was like there was 100 pound weights attached to your ankles. Yeah, it was bad.

I struggled through the water- not for my record this time, not for my sponsors, but for the ones I love. I wanted them to be proud of me and I wanted to be proud of myself. I had proven a lot to the world, but this was something that I had to prove to myself. So it was with a renewed determination that I forced my muscles to move one stroke, and one kick at a time.

I continued to slice through the water as quickly as I could. There was almost a sense of ennui as I pushed my tired body through the water, broken occasionally by hitting the wall and turning. Every few seconds I would check my progress. For most of the race, Jacob was about a length behind me, but as we hit the wall and headed into the last leg of the race things began to change.

I had thought he was struggling too, a thought I took comfort in, but he was just pacing me. He quickly gained on me and was pulling past me. By the time we had reached the halfway point to the wall, our positions were completely reversed, and he was the one who was a length ahead of me.

I asked my sore and tired muscles for one last burst of energy. It wasn't pretty and it wasn't refined- it was down and dirty swimming, all or nothing. Inch by tiring inch, stroke by agonizing stroke, kick by excruciating kick, I slowly began to gain on him. I was level with his hips now, up to his shoulders; finally I pulled forward until we were head and head, only lengths from the wall.

I dug in as deep as I could, using every ounce of strength I had. Time ceased to exist as I shot closer to the wall. As I struggled, I thought of all of the times I thought of giving up, each devastating loss, each detrimental injury, all of the pressure to win; to be the best. But above all of that, I remembered my love of swimming, the way I felt when I first got into the pool; the freedom that comes from slicing through the water at great speeds, and complete insight I found every time I dived through the crystalline water.

As we closed in on the last length, it was no longer about winning. It was just swimming, the way it started for me, the way it should be. It was then that I found a hidden reserve of strength as I reached for the wall at the end of my stroke, with Jacob right beside me.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

It was excruciating watching him struggle through the race. It looked as though he was holding his own though, at least until they turned into the last leg of the race. Jacob began closing the distance between them with easy clean strokes. Soon he was in the lead and Edward was the one trailing.

Esme was clutching my hand so hard that I was losing feeling in it, but I barely noticed.

It didn't look good; Jacob was fresher than Edward, this being only his second race of the day rather than his third like Edward. I cheered at the top of my lungs as Edward tore through the water using everything he had. There was none of the finesse that was normally present in his swims. The clean lines that made it seem as if he was gliding through a leisurely swim rather than an Olympic race was no longer present as he pushed his body to the limit.

I peeked through my fingers, unable to fully watch as the two swimmers closed the last few strides to the wall. To me it seemed that they hit the wall simultaneously, but I knew that one of them had won and one had lost.

I hid my face fully in my hands as the times came up. Raucous cheering resounded around me, but for whom, I wasn't sure.

"HE WON!" Esme screamed next to me. "HE WON!"

I squealed and hugged her, the two of us jumping and screaming in joy.

Edward seemed to have gained a burst of energy from his amazing win and ran up to the stands where his mother and I were waiting.

Throwing his arms around his mom, he kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned and realized I was next to her.

Scooping me up into his arms he spun me around kissing me passionately on the lips.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, pride and love shining though my eyes into his. Heedless of the reporters, cameras and thousands of spectators, I pulled his lips back to mine.

Eventually he needed to go receive his final, well-deserved gold medal. I watched him proudly, emotions swirling through me as he stood at attention during the playing of the National Anthem.

He had received nine gold medals, an impossible feat for anyone, but I realized it was just the beginning for him. I felt so fortunate to be able to experience it with him.


	36. competition

Sorry I am reposting this, but I forgot to add an important note when I posted earlier.

I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted me to add an extra chapter- it would be pure fluff, but it's up to you. And also I wanted to apologize for the wait- my computer crashed and I was able to access my email some days- so some review replies went though but some didn't. Anyway I apologize that I couldn't post before. Here is the chapter. R and R.

Meg

Gymnastics. A sport that is more than just physical, it is a mental sport as well. Most people think that the tricks gymnasts perform are amazing, but the physical part is probably the least amazing thing about gymnastics. Well maybe not the least amazing thing, but certainly not the most difficult. A meet can be won or lost in the time it takes you to prepare for the event. You can throw a whole routine just by not preparing properly; mentally and physically.

Sticking a double pike is nothing. Sticking a double pike in front of a crowd of hundreds of people with more watching at home is a completely different thing. Sticking a double pike in front of said crowd while they are cheering for you to mess up, or worse expecting you to win, is a completely different ballpark. Sticking a double pike in front of a panel of judges who are looking for you not only to stick the double pike, but also to have perfect form; body aligned flawlessly and feet pointed perfectly, and not go out of bounds, is an entire planet away from just sticking it.

Ok breathe, I told myself. "Breathe," I said aloud when saying it in my head didn't help. "What did you say, Bella?" Bela Karolyi said jarring me out of my mini mental panic attack. "You aren't even listening to me are you?"

I looked away abashedly. "Sorry, I am just nervous," I told him, a blush creeping up to color my cheeks.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Bella, you just need to focus, this is your best event and you can do it, but you can't compete to your best if you aren't focused."

"I know. I am just…" I began, but stopped and started again. "You know what, no. I am not going to let my nerves get the best of me. I want this medal, and I know I can do it, and if I don't then I lost because someone was better and not because I was nervous."

"That a girl," Bela told me. He and Carlisle moved onto breaking down the finer points of my routine. I adjusted my leotard as I listened; Speedo had gone crazy and now I had more competition leotards than I knew what to do with. This one was bright red at the top and then had blue flames enjoining the red from the middle of my torso to the bottom of the leotard. On the edges of the flames were silver rhinestones. And of course on the top of my right arm was the USA logo that adorned each of the leotards used in international competitions, with the letters USA in tiny rhinestones encircled in more mini rhinestones.

In no time at all, it was time for me to compete. I stepped up to the mat my mind running a million miles a second. The first thought that popped into my head was the fact that I was the only chance for the US to medal today; Alice hadn't qualified for floor and Angela, who did qualify, messed up her ankle in practice and had to pull out of the competition. The second was that I had to score high because I was the first competitor and I had to set the bar high if I wanted to medal. The third thing was the fact that I still hadn't decided on which routine to compete. Well, sort of. I was using the same floor routine that I used in the team final, but I had modified it a little and complicated my tumbling runs. It was in essence the same and it didn't change until my second tumbling pass.

If I played safe and stuck to the original routine, I knew I could get a pretty good score, but would it be enough? For the team final, anything above a 14.9 would have been good enough, but now the stakes were upped. I was competing against the best of the best in floor. Molly Brighton had one of the highest start values for floor and then there was Sandra Izbasa of Romania had swept the gold in floor at the Beijing Olympics. But then if I went all out and messed up I could score too low to place top three.

I shook my head to clear it, and then I stepped into the competition lines and took four measured steps before I posed. I stood vertical on the mat, my right leg bent at the knee, my left extended in a point, only my toes touching the ground, my arms extended to the left, my back arched, and my head thrown back.

The music started and I danced into action. I pirouetted and pranced to the corner nearest me. I positioned my feet just right before running into my first pass. There was chalk smudges on the mat to help let me know where to take off from warm ups, but I preferred to count it out myself. I counted the strides and at the right moment, I took off. A full twisting double back into a two and a half front…. and stuck the landing; feet parallel, legs together, it was a textbook landing.

I was smiling as I completed a sheep jump, landed and was right back into the air in a split jump.

I backed into the opposite corner than the one I had started in. This was where I had to make my decision. I took a deep breath, steeled myself and ran with powerful strides.

Instead of my one and a half double back into a pike, I was attempting a double twisting double.

I had erred on the amount of power I needed to complete the pass; thankfully I hadn't erred on the side that would have me fall short. I knew I needed to tighten up my form to not go out of bounds. I was on the last part of the combination, and as I was coming into the landing I saw the white line of the corner of the mat. I could feel my back leg gravitating towards it and I tightened my core muscles to keep my feet together and…. Another stick!

"Whoa! And it's another stick for Isabella Swan! It is less likely to see a two-foot stick in floor routine because the judges don't require it to be a stick that you would see in beam, vault or bars. To constitute a stick in floor the gymnast only needs to be in control of her movement when she lands. This generally causes gymnasts to increase the difficulty of their tumbling passes. But she is just sticking these like her legs are glued together and her feet are glued to the mat. Beautiful!"

"That's right Leanne, and she is also showcasing a new routine. It is in essence the routine she used earlier in these Olympics, but I was talking with Bela Karolyi earlier today and he stated that she was working on some harder combinations for tonight. Well they are certainly paying off! She has the crowd!"

I felt light as air as I leapt up into a double ring stag jump. As I completed my third tumbling pass, I felt as if I had to hold myself back- it was almost far too easy to own the moves and I knew I was going to stick my third pass of the routine without a problem.

The next problem in my line up was up, but I was more confident in myself and didn't hesitate, throwing myself straight into my turn. The turn itself wasn't a problem but it was the dance element that I had added to it that made performing it dicey. I braced myself, using my body weight for momentum and pushed off. My body folded then extended into a scale as I completed the required one and a half turn.

I barely paused to right myself after the turn before taking two elongated steps. On the second step, I shifted all my weight onto the toe of my right foot, arched my back and my head, raising and curving my left leg until my pointed toe was inches from my head.

Swinging my left leg forward, I raised and grasped it with my arms, pointing it to the sky. Barely pausing to hold it, I slid into a split.

I folded my knee and placing my hands upon the mat pushed off with my other foot. I balanced on my hands and executed a tic tock, landed on one knee and in a bound was on both feet.

An extended leap and I was on an angle to the corner. I artfully turned my body and set my feet together. The music added a trilling flute and I knew that I only had time for one deep breath before I started my final tumbling pass.

"What a way to end an Olympics. Amazing performance! Isabella Swan has just completed the floor routine of a lifetime. That could be a routine we are watching for generations to come."

I raised myself from the mat. The exertion and adrenaline from my routine had me breathless. But I was smiling so hard I thought my face might freeze that way.

I bounded off the floor smiling and waving. When I reached the edge of the mat I was enveloped by Bela and Carlisle. As soon as they put me down, Alice was right there. Although she wasn't able to compete tonight, she was there as moral support. "Wow," she told me. "You were awesome! You are going to have to teach me how to do that scale turn."

I shook my head and laughed before the crowds roar had me turning to check my score.

"A 16.1! That's amazing! Highest score we have seen in the London Olympics for floor so far. But is it going to be enough to keep the lead?"

I smiled exultantly and went to cool down, Alice at my side. My heart rate was up from the routine and the excitement, and I began by centering myself and trying to calm my racing heart. That failed quickly as every cheer or groan by the crowd had me jumping to look at what was happening.

"Don't," Alice told me. "You are going to be a nervous wreck by the time you find out that you won."

As if to back up her point, the announcers chimed in.

"I can never get used to the weights these gymnasts are under. Not only do they have to focus to compete, but then the wait. This seems to be harder for some than others. Isabella Swan in particular was the first to compete and she must be feeling the strain. No one has beat her score of 16.1 yet, but there are still two gymnasts left to compete, one being Sandra Izbasa, her biggest competition for this event."

"She doesn't seem to being showing the strain outwardly, Leanne. She is laughing with teammate and roommate Alice Cullen who is on the floor strictly to help out Team Swan and not compete herself, but she has said before her worst flaw as a gymnast is nerves."

Alice was keeping my attention away from the strain and onto less nerve wrecking topics. Topics such as embarrassing stories of Edward when he was younger. I was laughing so hard that I almost missed when Sandra Izbasa finished a flawless routine. I didn't though and I gave her a hug and congratulations on her truly amazing routine, and we waited side-by-side, baited breath for her score….

15.99. I let out my breath in a huge gust. Alice literally picked me up before my brain fully processed it. I had won! The routine that I had wanted the most after the all-around, and I had taken the gold! I couldn't believe it!

I received my medal, still in happy mode. I caught sight of Edward in the stands and blew him a kiss. He threw one back and there was a burning look in his eyes that despite the interesting sight of seeing a guy throw a kiss, made me feel like I couldn't wait to be alone with him.

Unfortunately I first had to go through the throngs of reporters.

"Bella, you said that you wanted this medal the most, can you explain that?"

I felt my face color at the question, for my answer seemed a little stupid now, but I answered anyway.

"Well, I came into these games hoping to win a team medal and hoping to compete in the all-around, but not really expecting to win a gold medal for myself. The all-around and the beam title were major surprises, and in the beginning I was sure that my shot at an individual medal would be in the floor finals. So even though I had won the other two, this was different tonight. I shocked myself with the other events, but I knew that I had a good shot of winning this so my mindset was that much different."

"How do you feel now after your last competition of these Olympics?"

"Wow. I actually haven't had the chance to stop to and think about it, but there are a lot of emotions that I am experiencing right now. Sadness, because it is over even though I still have the gala tomorrow night. Um, relieved because there was just so much going on and so much to process. Proud, not just of myself, but of my team and all the other athletes, gymnast and otherwise, because it is something that is just so much to experience that you don't really understand until you are right there experiencing it first hand. And most of all amazed. I still swear this is just a dream and my alarm clock is going to go off at any second and I will be in my bed at home to find this is only a dream."

"You looked so relaxed while waiting can you tell us what you were thinking?"

"Actually I was a nervous wreck, but I had Alice Cullen to keep me from freaking out completely."

"Before you go, can you tell us what you are going to do during your last few days in London?"

"Sleep," I laughed. "Actually, I have the gala tomorrow night and then I am going to get some sight seeing in before heading back home."

"Well, congratulations. And thank you for your time."

I was finally done with the interviews and I had a plan in place. Shower, Edward, and sleep in that order.

I was a little sad that this was the end of the competition, but I still had the gala and then the closing ceremony. I was sure that once I got some sleep, I would feel more upset, but right now all I wanted was to spend the rest of the day just relaxing.

It was with a tired smile that I walked out of the gym to find my love.


	37. A little bit of fluff

Another really long chapter for you guys. This is the chapter of fluff that I offered last chapter, not too many people voted for it, but those who did were sweet so I added it. It took me a little while because of some major writer's block. Anyway please r and r for the extra chapter. Maybe 40? Oh and a special thanks to A puppy called Leah- you know why.

Thanks as always to my AMAZING beta!

Meg

P.S. The dress thing is in honor of my best friend.

"Hmm." Kiss. "We." Kiss. "Have to." Kiss. "Go." Kiss. Kiss. "Get ready."

Bella extracted herself from me with some difficulty as she finally completed the sentence she had been trying to say for the last five minutes.

She sat up and straightened her tank top. I pulled myself into a sitting position as well, not bothering to put my discarded shirt back on. I ran my hand down her side to her waist and pulled her back to me.

"Why? When we can just hang out here, all nice and comfortable. To illustrate my point, I placed feather light kisses on her neck, down her shoulder, to her hand.

She shivered, trying to regain her thought process and I smirked against her wrist, which I was currently kissing.

"Um, cause we have to go sight see."

"I have already seen it all," I murmured against her jaw.

"I haven't." She tried to argue, but by the way she was leaning into me, I could tell she was fighting a losing battle.

"And?" I placed kisses in the hollow of her throat.

"And." She struggled to continue her thought. "And, your sister threatened to torture me with shopping if we weren't on time."

I kissed the corner of her mouth before deepening my kiss. I knew all thoughts of shopping were forgotten as she tangled her hands in my hair. She was strong and so single minded in that moment that I didn't think I could pull away even if I wanted to.

My brain lost track of thought, as I got lost in kissing her.

A persistent knocking on the door broke into my consciousness. I ignored it and continued kissing Bella.

"Edward! Bella!"

"Oh God, Alice," she groaned.

"Just ignore her, she'll go away," I whispered to her.

"I know you are in there, and if you don't come out with your lips detached in five minutes, I am breaking in, and I am bringing reporters with me."

This time I was the one who pulled away. Knowing my crazy ass sister, she probably meant it.

Bella sat up with me keeping her arms entangled around my neck. "What happened to 'just ignore her, she'll go away?'" she questioned with a smirk on her too kissable lips.

"I heard that Bella. Now we are so going shopping for a dress for the gala, and if you don't open this door in 60 seconds, I'll make you go shoe shopping too, and no Edward."

It was comical; Bella and I looked at each other, the same look on our faces, and in a second we were both off the bed and running towards the door. In almost a cartoon-like fashion, we ran right into each other. She bounced off my abs and even her years of balance recovery couldn't help her as she tumbled to the floor. I think that was probably because she was laughing so hard, but whatever the cause Alice was still counting down. I paused, about to help her up as Alice hit the ten mark. She waved me on with a flutter of her tiny hand, laughing too hard to speak.

I jerked open the door just as she hit one.

Alice flounced into the room and burst into laughter at the sight that awaited her. It was silly but all three of us were just laughing and the funniest part was that it wasn't even that funny.

Eventually we calmed down enough to act at least half of our respective ages, and then we were off to explore.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

"Ok, how about this one?" I questioned, trying to hide a smirk. I stepped out of the dressing room in an electric teal dress. It had a tight strapless bodice and the skirt flared out to show different colors of the rainbow- that is if the rainbow was dumped in a vat of nuclear waste. On my head I had a multihued polka dot bowler hat, and bright green heart sunglasses.

Alice took one look at me and looked as though she was going to cry. She dashed away into the clothing racks as if she needed any more retail therapy.

Edward and I burst into laughter. "Now I know you are just messing with her. Where did you find that dress?!"

I pointed, laughing too hard to tell him. I was messing with Alice now by picking out the most atrocious dresses that could be found. As much as I detested shopping, with the exception of book shopping, I was having fun and it seemed Edward was getting a kick out of my torturing his sister.

"I am back," Alice said.

"I was worried," I began wryly, before noting the gorgeous dress in her arms. It was a deep midnight blue, but it lighted as it twirled through the light. It was almost a halter and reminiscent of the nineteen twenties. It was of a light flowing material that made me think of water. I walked into the dressing room and slid it on.

It was as if the dress was made for me. I tore myself away from the mirror and went to open the door. "Alright, I am coming out!"

"No!" Alice screamed. She slid under the dressing room door and gasped. Regaining her power of speech, she smiled contentedly.

"Perfect! I thought so. Now get changed, I want to surprise Edward with it at the gala." I did as she said, grateful to be done shopping and eager to get a chance to go sight seeing.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward Pov:

Alice was true to her word, and we were forced to go shopping. Or I should say Bella was forced to go shopping, and Jasper and I were brought along in purely a bag carrying capacity.

Bella was funny though- she was torturing Alice right back. It got so bad that Jasper couldn't take it and went to look at 'shoes' for Alice. In reality I could see him playing a video game on his iTouch, but when I went to join him, Bella gave me a pleading look.

Finally Alice was satisfied. I was slightly curious because this was the one dress that Alice hadn't made Bella model for me, but relief that we were done won out over my curiosity.

"Where to next?" I questioned as we walked out into the unusually sunny London summer.

"Piccadilly Circus!" Bella squealed like a little girl.

I quickly agreed, but Alice wanted to do some more shopping.

We decided to split up and meet at Buckingham Palace by 11. Alice flounced away to the car with more bags than someone her size should even be able to lift, let alone carry.

"Let's go see your circus that isn't a circus," I said wrapping my arm around her waist.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

Piccadilly Circus was amazing! I knew it wasn't a circus, but more of a street fair of vendors, but that didn't prepare me for the atmosphere.

We had to drag ourselves away after a little while in order to make it back in time to meet Alice and Jasper.

We got to Buckingham Palace just as the ceremonial changing of the guard was taking place.

We watched until all of the tourists on bus tours and other spectators disappeared. Then I had a brilliant idea, probably born of the grande latte from Starbucks and the ton of pitzelles from Piccadilly Circus that I had, but a brilliant idea nonetheless.

I looked conspiratorially at Alice and the same smirk that was gracing my features came into being on hers. Edward and Jasper shared a look too, but this was one of horror rather than cohesion.

"What?" Jasper asked apprehensively.

Instead of answering, Alice and I showed him. Running up to the newly changed guards, Alice and I engaged in the pastime of a hundred of tourists who came to Britain before us. Of course the fact that Alice wasn't necessarily a tourist, I mean the girl had spent half of her life here, didn't bother us as we tried to make the guards laugh.

"Hey Bella, **Why****did****Dracula****never****marry****?" (AN- sorry couldn't help myself.)**

**"****I****don't****know****Ali****, ****why****?"****  
**

**"He never found a nice ghoul!"**

This time I just looked at her, not even bothering to laugh at the corniest joke yet.

"Hmm, maybe our jokes aren't that great. How about if we stick to what we do best?" Alice questioned.

We cart wheeled and careened, back flipping and leaping around in a silly fashion.

By this point we had gathered a crowd. Our team USA jerseys- what we were supposed to wear whenever we went anywhere outside the hotel or gym, though we tended to forget, marked us as Olympians. The fact that we were doing back handsprings etc, marked us as gymnasts. People were attracted by the show we were putting on, and in my opinion, the fact that Edward, the hottest swimmer/man- but I am biased- in the world, was two feet away probably helped our crowd of spectators to grow.

Though we hadn't intended it, Alice and I couldn't let the crowd down. We quickly forgot about making the guards laugh and pumped up our effort.

Soon we were throwing out our best tricks and drawing the audience in.

We ended framed against the gates. One hand each on the ground, the others meeting each other for balance. Being the gymnasts we were, we were also in handstands. Each of us had a leg pointed to the London sky, while my right leg was angled toward Alice and her left leg was similarly angled toward me.

We straightened out of our pose to applause. We bowed, smiled and waved as our spectators gradually dispersed.

I was walking to enfold myself in Edward's arms when I tripped. I face-planted to the ground laughing, and when Alice tried to help me up, she tripped too. We almost missed it, quiet as it was, but from behind us there came a whisper of a laugh.

It was one of the guards. His companion was also trying to hold back a laugh. And I guess it was pretty funny, I mean here were two gymnasts who had just shown off tricks that took tons of grace and balance and then when we tried to walk, we fell on our asses.

I stood and curtsied, saluting the guards and went off with Edward to spend the rest of the day wandering about London.

It was Twilight, and we were just heading back to our hotel. Alice and Jasper had wandered off a little while ago, leaving us alone to walk in the cooling English air.

We were walking next to each other, with him slightly behind me but close enough that we were just a hairsbreadth away. We weren't holding hands, but they were just brushing each other. It was so sweet and romantic. This was something that was beyond passion; it was something more. It was in that second that I knew he truly loved me, and I knew beyond a doubt the extent of my love for him.

I looked up into his emerald eyes; they mirrored all of what I was thinking. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and it seemed as though we were made to fit together. He put his arm around my waist, and I felt perfect. It was the feeling of home that I felt when I was in the gym; it was a feeling that I had never felt besides when it came to gymnastics and it was beyond words.


	38. Champions to the End

Ok, guys this is the last full chapter. Only thing left is the epilogue. I am SOOOO SAD THIS IS OVER! I want to thank every person who has ever read this. I will list everyone who reviewed at the end of the epilogue. You guys are AMAZING and this story wouldn't be here without you. Love you guys.

I tried to post this yesterday, but fanfic was messed up, so I apologize. Show your love for this story by reviewing for the last time- lets break my record.

Thanks as always to my beta, the wonderful, fantabulous Nancy.

(Try listening to 'We Are the Champions,' by Queen for Bella's routine- start with the lyrics.)

XOXO,

Meg

I checked my leotard. It was white with the Olympic torch. The flames of the Olympic torch spiraled out in blue, yellow, black, green, and red flames with corresponding colored rhinestones. The spirals interlocked until they formed the Olympic rings. It was a leotard that was in honor of the Olympics and everything they stood for. There was a dance skirt that was also white sewn to the leotard to make it more of a costume.

As soon as I made sure I was presentable I walked to the edge of the hallway that led to the arena. I was the last to perform and therefore the last gymnast out, but standing at the doorway, I was able to catch the end of Alice's beam routine.

The final chorus of Defying Gravity from Wicked was blaring through the speakers.

Alice was defying gravity as well, as she flipped about the beam. She made a side dismount, an Arabian side semi, sticking it. She pirouetted as the coda began. Lifting one leg, she rested it on the beam, leg pointed. Leaning back, she arched her body until her hands rested on the floor. Releasing her leg's hold on the beam, she turned, balanced on her hands, into a handstand split.

When standing again, she swung her legs onto the beam again and pulling her body up, she lay back. As she lowered her torso to rest arched on the beam surface, she bent one leg and pointed the other to the sky. She posed her arms dramatically as the final strains of the song died out.

The audience erupted into cheers and I joined in. Alice's performance was so graceful and beautiful. She waved and blew kisses as she made her way to the hosts of the event; her leotard, the same as mine in black, made a striking show against her pale skin.

This was my cue. I walked out and kept to the wall of the dark part of the arena. As I walked my brain ran ahead of me, this was my last performance at the Olympics games. It might even be my last Olympic performance ever. Don't get me wrong, I want to compete in the 2016 Olympics, but I knew as well as anyone that in a sport like gymnastics, there is no such thing as a guarantee. That was why I wanted this routine to be beyond perfection. I wanted to show the world what it meant to be an Olympic athlete and what it felt like to represent your country.

I stepped onto the floor mat still in the dark, and I struck a pose.

I bent my right leg and balanced my weight on it, toe pointed of course. I extended my left leg back into a split, stretching my leg to lengthen as far as it would go. I bent my torso, right arm flared back while my left reached towards the foot of my left leg. I balanced and as perfect timing would have it, a spotlight shone on me just as I reached equilibrium.

"Isabella Swan of the United States of America, on floor."

Orchestral strains slowly filled the arena. I smiled and then pressed up into a handstand straight into a back walkover to get to my feet. Next I braced myself, using my body weight for momentum and pushed off folding then extending into the scale I had originated.

I jumped into a flying split jump and landed, bouncing right back into a double stag jump. My feet touched the mat. I leapt into a hitch kick- a hop with the free leg held straight out and the other leg briefly leaving the mat, preparing for my Shushunova. I leapt up in the straddle position, rotating my body forward until it became parallel to the mat. I fell to lie facedown, catching myself on my forearms.

I paused, just as the music changed.

_**I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime –**_

I pulled my body up and slid back down.

_**And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through**_

Rolling up to my feet, I stood square in a corner. I pointed my toe and extended my arm to draw attention to the edge of the mat. The spotlight widened to show flags from all different countries of the world gracing the four sides of the mat.

The slow beginning of the song changed quickly into an upbeat chorus with an awesome backbeat.

_**We are the champions - my friends**_

I took off running, throwing myself into the air where I tucked into an Arabian double back.

_**And we'll keep on fighting - till the end –**_

I landed, punching out my arms, and completing a roundhouse kick that flourished into a pirouette.

_**We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers-**_

_**Cause we are the champions- of the world-**_

I took off running again, this time straight into a double twisting double; two flips and two twists before my body landed perfectly square on the mat. I gestured to the flags on this side of the arena, again paying tribute to all of the countries and their athletes.

_**I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls –**_

I bowed with a silly flourish drawing the audience in. clapping to the beat; I skipped along one side of the mat. Catching on, the audience began clapping with me.

I was having so much fun! The smile that was on my face from the start was growing bigger with each second.

_**You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
**_

A full twisting double back into a two and a half front; I landed perfectly on a downbeat.

_**I thank you all –**_

This time I skipped along the other side of the arena, blowing kisses and clapping to the invigorating beat along with the crowd.

_**But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise –**_

_**I consider it a challenge before the whole human race - **_

Performing a side pass of a back handspring step out, back layout step out, back layout combination, I added a new element. On my landing, I shifted all my weight onto the toe of my right foot, arched my back and my head, raising and curving my left leg until my pointed toe was inches from my head.

_**And I ain't gonna lose –**_

I flipped forward into a roll, stood up flipped again, this time backwards and landing on my feet.

I was so exhilarated by the energy of the crowd. This was an unusually long routine, no time restraints like in competition. I was putting on the best show that I could for the audience for all of the support and oomph they gave athletes in the best and worst of times. I wasn't feeling tired at all, I was feeding off of the crowd's enthusiasm.

I flipped forward, a half-in, half-out- back flipping with a ½ twist into a ½ twist front flip….

_**On….**_

I flipped again, this time a randy- front flipping with two and a half twists….

_**And On….**_

The third time I leapt; a Johnson- switch leaping and twisting ¼ of the way into a tour de l'air- revolving twice in the air, my feet together….

_**And On…**_

I leaned into an arabesque.

_**We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end –**_

I ran for my final tumbling pass. A double full. I landed and without finishing the pass, I ran in the opposite direction straight into a quad pass.

_**We are the champions -  
We are the champions**_

_**No time for losers**_

I completed a whip back and showed the final corner of flags. Performing a body wave, I paused just as the music did.

It replayed the orchestral remix of the song, from the beginning of my routine, skipping the repeat of the chorus, and I moved along with it.

I danced to the center of the mat, using a combination of traveling Fouettes, pas de chats, and grande jetes.

Finally reaching the center of the mat, I twisted into a Balancoire.

The coda came on just as I was twisting out of the Balancoire.

_**'Cause we are the champions **_

I ended with a backwards Limber. At the end of the Limber, instead of following through to a standing position, I wrapped my arms around my feet to make a circle of my body.

_**Of the world –**_

I paused before unraveling my body, as the enormity of the moment hit me.

The lyrics of the song that I just performed to, said a lot of things. It spoke of every athlete at the Olympics, athletes of past, present, and even future. It spoke of their skill, their tenacity, and their unbelievable strength of body, mind and spirit.

Every single athlete here was a winner whether they took a gold, silver, bronze, or came in last place. They were what every peewee athlete dreams to be; what every coach hopes to see their charge become. They were CHAMPIONS; WE WERE CHAMPIONS!

Half-in, half-out: consists of a double salto with a half twist on the first salto and a half twist on the second salto, usually done like an arabian double front with a half.

Randy: A front somersault (usually done in layout) with 2½ twists.

Johnson: switch leap with ¼ turn: named after Shawn Johnson.

Tour de l'air: A ballet dance jump where there are two revolutions left or right in the air with the body totally contracted and erect (as if the person represents a standing pencil) and feet are together.

Arabesque: a pose on one leg with the other leg extended behind the body. The supporting leg either bent or straight. Stand on one foot and raise the other leg to the back in a split (preferably a 180 degree split) with a straight leg and turned out from the hip, while keeping the trunk fully upright.

Double Full: tumbling skill consisting of a single layout salto with two twists. It can also be done as a dismount from beam or bars, although it is rarely used off bars because of the difficulty of landing upright. Also called a _**Double Twist. **_

Quad Pass: A single layout somersault with four twists. First performed in U.S. women's competition by Nastia Liukin.

Whip Back: A backwards-somersaulting tumbling movement similar to a back handspring, except that the hands don't touch the floor. Whips are used as both direct and indirect connections into other tumbling skills.

Body Wave: A wave-like contraction movement of the entire body passing through the hips, shoulders, arms and head.

Fouettes: A term applied to a whipping gymnastics and ballet dance movement. The movement may be a short whipped movement of the raised foot as it passes rapidly in front of or behind the supporting foot or the sharp whipping around of the body from one direction to another. There are a great number and variety of fouettés.

Pas de Chats: means step or dance, as in Pas De Chat, which means "step of the cat."

Grande Jetes: A ballet term used to describe a split leap, a large jump that is done from one foot to the other. It can be done either fermé (closed) or ouverte (open); there are many forms of grand jeté such as: grand jeté attitude croisé en arriére (large jump on the diagonal with one leg extended forward and the other leg extended to the back, slightly bent at the knees). See also Split Leap.

Balancoire: A dance term that means see-saw.  
A see-saw movement that as the leg moves forward and backwards, the body bends in the opposite direction.

Limber: A frontward or backward gymnastics flexibility skill that is similar to a walkover except the legs remain together at all times. The skill begins on the feet, passes through a handstand and finishes on the feet again in a stand. A front limber requires more shoulder and lower back flexibility than a walkover.

Double stag jump: rear leg is straight, front leg is bent. A double stag is done with both legs bent.

Switch Leap: split leap where the front leg moves to the back and the back leg to the front in mid-air.


	39. Dreams of Gold The End

This is the end. The last chapter, *sniffles. I want to apologize for the wait, but there has been a lot of stuff going on in my life and there is a serious family illness. So I apologize and hope the extra long last chapter will make up for it. Oh and Leah, there is an inside joke for you in the article, see if you can spot it.

I want to thank everyone who read, favorited, alerted and reviewed this story. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS IN THE WHOLE WORLD! I am sending you all hugs and cookies. I am going to post a chapter after this thanking everyone who reviewed when I post the information for the sequel. I also want to thank my AMAZING BETA, Nancy! I don't know how this story would be if it wasn't for you, but I know for a fact it wouldn't be half as good without your help and input. And Livelaughloveswim, your help has been invaluable.

Please review this chapter. Even if you haven't reviewed before please review. I am aiming for at least 50 for the last chapter, and if I reach that, I will get the first chapter of the sequel up as soon as I possibly can. The first five reviewers will get a sneak peek at the summary for the sequel. And the first three reviewers can ask a question of their choice concerning either Dreams of Gold or the sequel.

Bella Pov:

Airports. The setting of a million dramatic goodbye scenes from a dozen movies and books. I had always thought that was slightly dramatic, but then again I had never said goodbye to someone like Edward before. Oh, this wasn't goodbye for good. Even though in the beginning I had had doubts about what would happen after the Olympics, but that was no longer even a doubt in my mind. Now I was just counting down the seconds until I could see him again. I mean he lived in Chicago and I lived in Philadelphia. Then there was the fact that we would both be traveling for months in the aftermath of the Olympics. Then there was the final point that we both are Elite athletes whose training and competing schedule were very demanding. Although the traveling part could work to our advantage, I considered. . It didn't matter though, we knew we would see each other as often as possible. And we had decided that as soon as all of the post Olympic promotions stuff was over, we would figure out something.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Edward's waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention. His plane was leaving first, I still had to wait an hour before boarding, but we had decided to head to the airport together.

"Bella, love, they just announced the boarding for my plane. I have to go." Edward's words said he must go, but the fact that he pulled me even closer kind of contradicted what he said.

We just sat there for a few more minutes until I realized that he wasn't going to be the one to let go. I didn't want to let go either, but I realized that he probably would miss his plane and then we would have Carlisle on both our butts, not to mention Edward's trainer.

I stood up with difficulty due to the fact that Edward was attached to my hand with a vice-grip. He gave in and stood up, and together we walked slowly-emphasis on the slow- to the boarding gate.

"I love you," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too," I whispered back, raising myself onto my toes to kiss him on the lips.

He held onto my hand as long as he could as he walked backwards towards the boarding gate.

I sighed and tried to hold back the tears as I watched him walk away. I tried my best, but a single tear escaped and slid slowly down my cheek. He turned just as it escaped. Pushing his way past the few other first class passengers, he ran back to me.

Enveloping me in his arms, Edward hugged me tight to his chest. I closed my eyes and just let myself live in that moment in his arms.

I rested my head on his shoulder and just breathed in his scent.

"Excuse me sir, but you must board the plan now," a stewardess said, breaking into the bubble of our moment.

I opened my eyes, now furiously blinking against the tears.

"May we have a moment please?" he begged.

The stewardess' eyes widened as she saw who it was. "Of course Mr. Cullen. I didn't realize it was you, but I can only hold for a minute before I must close the door."

He was already ignoring her, staring into my eyes. I felt myself melt as I glanced into his green eyes and reached up to place my arms around his neck. His went around my waist before he finally pulled away to board the plane. This time he actually made it on, and I stood waving.

I walked back to the V.I.P lounge that was reserved for the departing athletes and sank onto a comfy poof of a chair, at a loss of how to pass the hour before my own flight boarded.

In desperation, I walked over to the mezzanine and looked idly at the snacks. Bypassing the sweets- I couldn't eat them anyway, I looked for something healthy.

The fruit was bruised and didn't look all that fresh and the rest of the food just wasn't appealing.

I turned my attention to the magazine rack, hoping for some trashy gossip magazine that would distract me. Of course there was nothing but the Olympics gracing the covers of every magazine there.

With a sigh I closed my eyes and pointing my finger, I picked the first one it landed on.

On the cover was a huge picture of Edward and I at the gala the other night. We were dancing and Edward had dipped me. In a move perfected by years of ballet and gymnastics training, my leg was extended up, my foot encased in strappy silver contraptions, was pointed.

We were both laughing, his face inches from mine. The black of his tux and the deep blue of my flowing halter dress set off our skin tones as though we were glowing.

Under the picture there was caption: _OLYMPIC LOVE!_

Going against my practice of refusing to read any press releases, I opened to the suggested page and saw underneath _our separate team pictures, the article began. Before I read what it said, I noticed that it continued on pages four, six, ten, and twelve. _

_**America's Aquaman, Edward Cullen and America's Sweetheart, Isabella Swan are two of the most talked about Olympians around the globe. Not only have they both broken records for medal winning (Cullen beating Michael Phelps' record from the last Olympics and Swan winning the most medals in one Olympics for women's artistic gymnastics), but they also found a fairy tale love. **_

"_**Yeah, he's my Prince Charming," Swan joked when interviewed. Pretending to block Edward from the conversation, she continued, "Except Prince Charming didn't look half as good in a swimsuit." **_

_**As for Edward Cullen, does he consider their relationship up to par with fairy tales?**_

"_**You know I was never much for fairytales, but then I met Bella, and now I am man enough to admit that I am a firm believer in true love and all of that. Bells and I could give Snow White and Prince Charming a run for their money any day. I mean all they did was battle a Wicked Queen, we won gold medals," he joked flexing an arm muscle. **_

_**Smacking him upside the head in a playful manner, she knocked his pride down a few notches. **_

"_**You know, I always thought we were more like the little mermaid, you being a fish out of water and all," she smirked. ( a.n. sound familiar Leah?)**_

Turning to more serious questions, the interview continued. I flicked through the rest of the dual interview before I got to Edward's Q and A.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward Pov:

I stretched out the best I could in the tiny airplane seat. There was a storm that would delay our flight. I was currently sitting on the tarmac and regretting the time that I could have spent with Bella instead of being stuck in a seat way too small for my legs. I had chosen to fly business instead of first class so I could spend some more time with Bella, and I realized there was a major difference between first class and business.

It was kind of poetic- there was an unusual amount of sunny days the entire time were in London for the Olympics, and now that we were leaving, there was a huge storm.

I fisted my hair in frustration, I couldn't even listen to my iTouch until we took off, and sleeping was impossible. In desperation, I pulled one of the magazines from the seat pocket in front of me.

On the cover of the magazine was a huge picture of Bella and I at the gala the other night. We were dancing, and I had dipped her. Her leg, foot incased in a huge silver heel that I had no clue how she could walk in let alone dance in, was extended in a way that was a testament to her amazing flexibility.

We were both laughing, my face inches from hers. The deep blue of her dress set, that made my jaw drop when I saw her, made her seem as though she was glowing. I had been so caught up in Bella that I didn't even know this picture had been taken. I made a mental note to somehow get a copy of the original.

Under the picture there was caption: _OLYMPIC LOVE!_

_I skimmed through the article, laughing here and there at some of the more silly things said in the interview. Finally I reached the part I wanted to read the most, Bella's Q and A. _

_**Q: Bella, what did you think the hardest part of the Olympics was?**_

_**A: "Probably just focusing. There was so much going on, and I wanted to make so many people proud that I had a really hard time just focusing and doing what I love best. It took a little bit, but eventually I was able to focus and that made all the difference . It is so easy to get caught up in all of the craziness and forget the reason that your are here for, but in the end that's all that really matters; the competition and the country that you are here to represent, not all of the crowds, or press, or medals."**_

_**Q: If you weren't a gymnast, what do you think you would want to be?**_

_**A: "Well gymnastics is the only thing I see for myself right now, but when I was really little, I wanted to be a mascot. Like one of those mascots that you see at basketball games or whatever. They just always fascinated me." (a.n. sorry inside joke.)**_

I laughed as I read that she had wanted to be a mascot. It was so Bella- when other little girls wanted to be princesses or whatever, Bella wanted to be a mascot. Shaking my head, I continued to read.

_**Q: What are your plans after the Olympics? Are you going right back into training and competing, or are you going to try your hand at something new like so many gymnasts before you?**_

_**A: " Sleep is still the first thing on my list, but I am going to travel around on the Tour of Gymnastics' Superstars, and all of the press tours that the USA committee sends me to, but I am already itching to get back into the gym . It will be nice to take a small break after all of this craziness, but there is no way that I could stay away from gymnastics for any long period of time." **_

_**Q: So tell us, are you going to keep competing and will we see you at the 2016 Olympics in Chicago?**_

_**A: "Everyone asks me that." Laughs. "All I can say is that I am definitely going to keep competing, and I would love to compete in the 2016 Olympics, especially since it is back home. It would be really sad if this was my only Olympics. I feel like there is more for me to do, but I also know that there are never any guarantees in a sport like gymnastics."**_

_**Q: Thank you so much for your time, but before you go, is there any advice that you can give to young girls who dream of being exactly where you are now?**_

_**A: "Just dream. I am a firm believer in if you can dream it, you can do it. And then once you have your dream don't let anything keep you from reaching it. Work as hard as you can, as long as you can and eventually you will reach your dream. And if you don't maybe you were meant for another dream."**_

Finally we were about to take off. The second we were in the air, and electronics were allowed on, my phone rang. Picking it up, I answered to a happy Carlisle and an even happier Alice babbling in the background. Listening to what he had to say and trusting him to make the final plans, I hung up, an extremely happy smile gracing my face.

I put my phone and the magazine aside to finish reading later as I plugged my iPod into my ears. Almost instantly I was asleep; and I didn't dream of medals, or press releases or anything like that. No, when I dreamed, I dreamed of my Bella.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bella Pov:

Before I could read Edward's Q and A, the boarding call for my plane came over the speakers.

I stuck the magazine in my bag to finish reading later and boarded the plane, thankful for the fact that the storm, which had grounded previous planes had finally cleared.

However despite the clearing weather, we were still stuck on the tarmac for a while. After about 20 mins, there was an announcement over the PA system.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are sorry for the delay. We needed to find a replacement pilot, and now we are ready for take-off. Please fasten your seatbelts and place trays in their upright positions."

I was curious as to what had happened with the other pilot, and judging by the sounds of my fellow passengers, I wasn't the only one.

However I didn't have to wait long to find out what had happened. About ten minutes after we were in the air, a flight attendant walked over to me.

"Ms. Swan?"

I pulled my iPod out of my ears and looked up expectantly. "Yes?"

"We just wanted to inform you," here the flight attendant stuttered. "I mean. Um, we thought you might like to know about what happened to the pilot."

"I am curious, but what does getting a replacement pilot have anything to do with me?"

"Well," she giggled. "Um when we told the pilot you were on the plane, he jumped up in excitement, wanting to meet you and knocked himself unconscious on the cockpit and needs stitches."

I stared incredulously before bursting into laughter. "Wait? He knocked himself out because he wanted to meet me?"

The flight attendant began laughing in earnest too, but then stopped. "Yeah, you are a big celebrity."

That stopped my laughter as well as her words sunk in. A celebrity? Me?

I shook off those surprising thoughts as the flight attendant excused herself.

"Before I go, would you mind signing an autograph for me?"

"Of course," I smiled, this was more familiar territory. I had been signing autographs for years, but this was the first time someone had knocked himself unconscious over meeting me though.

I quickly signed a picture of myself for her and then signed a little cocktail napkin as well. I held both out to her.

"Would you mind giving this to the pilot who injured himself?" I asked blushingly.

"Of course," she smiled walking away.

With a slight smile gracing my own lips, I plugged my Ipod back into my ears.

I closed my eyes on the world and moments from the past few weeks flashed before my eyes, and I realized that they truly were DREAMS OF GOLD.

_**THE END**_


	40. SEQUEL

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND TO EVERYONE WHO ALERTED OR FAVORITED THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON THAT I FINALLY FINISHED THIS STORY. I want to thank a certain group of people, you know why. Nancy, MY BETA- I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH. LIVELAUGHLOVESWIM, YOU KNOW WHY. MANDY- WHO BY THE WAY SORRY ABOUT THE NO COMMUNICADO LATELY, I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. AND FINALLY LEAH WHO HELPED ME THROUGH SOME IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL. AND ALL OF THOSE OTHER PEOPLE WHO HAVE HELPED ME, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.

I WAS GOING TO LIST ALL OF THE REVIEWERS, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG AND I FIGURED YOU WOULD RATHER I POST THE SEQUEL. SO HERE IT GOES. IF YOU DIDN'T ALERT ME, THE SEQUEL IS CALLED 'GOLD AWAKENINGS.' IT SHOULD BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT HOUR. THE ONLY CHANGES ARE THAT EDWARD IS 17 INSTEAD OF 18, AND ALL OF THE MINOR CHARACTERS SUCH AS MIKE AND LAUREN AND ALL ARE BACK TO THE NORMAL ROLES FROM TWILIGHT.

XOXO

Meg


End file.
